Mission to Macaven
by Obiwanabi
Summary: ObiWan and Amira have been friends for years but a seemingly simple mission will change the dynamic of their relationship. Continues through TPM, ATOC and ROTS w Epilogue during ANH. Finally, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Credit where credit is due. George Lucas owns Star Wars. I borrow his amazing universe for my own personal entertainment. I receive no proceeds.

Note: I am revising some chapters. Content and storyline will remian the same. I am correcting, grammar, spelling and flow. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------

Sunrise was breaking over the planet as it loomed larger and larger in the window. The pilot maneuvered the ship into a turbulent but controlled descent to the surface. His co-pilot laughed, "Kind of bumpy, I'm going to lose my breakfast." He grinned at her and said, "It's not me, it's the unstable atmosphere."

She stretched in the seat next to him and yawned, "Long trip all the way out here." He replied, "It was long, try flying the whole time." She glared at him and said, "I offered." His eyes sparkled as he laughed, "No thanks I know how you fly."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not such a bad pilot." He leveled the ship and set it down light as a feather on the landing pad. He turned to her and said, "Yes, but I am a better pilot." She turned to look out the window and thought, "_Boring._" He laughed as he read her thoughts and said, "Not boring, safe."

He finished the shut down sequence and powered down the ship. Just before exiting they slipped on their robes and attached their lightsabers. The two Jedi opened the side hatch and exited the ship taking their first steps onto the Macaven landscape.

Located on the outer rim, Macaven is far from Coruscant and until now outside the influence of the Republic. Macaven experiences very little rainfall except in areas adjacent to the coastlines. It is a warm arid planet with one large inland sea surrounded by desert in all directions.

The Macavens developed rudimentary space travel early but have since fallen behind much of the galaxy in scientific and technological advances because they spend all of their time and resources fighting each other.

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Amira Organa, two Jedi knights, have been sent to negotiate peace and subsequent trade. The Macavens have been at war with each other for decades and a truce must first be negotiated between the five warring provinces before the Republic will agree to trade. The negotiations are taking place in a neutral location on the island of Maceve in the middle of the Macaven Sea.

The Jedi were soon greeted by a Macaven female, who appeared no older than sixteen standard years. She looked at the Jedi warily. She greeted them, "Welcome, I have arranged your transportation to Maceve Island. Accommodations have been provided for you near the Sacred Hall where the province representatives will convene this afternoon once you have rested, please follow me." Obi-Wan and Amira exchanged glances and followed her. She led them to a hydro speeder docked near the landing site.

During the short walk they saw many signs of battle scarring and neglect on the buildings and the landscape. So many years of war had left very little intact. The mission briefing had told of extreme poverty. Social facilities were overrun with the poor, widowed and orphaned. The economy, or what was left of the economy, teetered perilously close to collapse.

The problems were rampant throughout Macaven society affecting all five warring provinces equally. Tragically the endless years of war had produced nothing more than a stalemate. Intervention was needed quickly.

The Macaven's had failed to solve their differences so the Republic was stepping in with the offer of galactic trade routes passing through Macaven space. The offer is conditional on whether a treaty can be negotiated and peace brought to the long suffering planet. It was the possibility of intergalactic trade that enticed all five provinces to agree to talk peace.

Before boarding the hydro speeder Amira turned to the Macaven girl and asked, "What is your name?" The girl hesitated and then replied, "Deelina." Amira bowed slightly and said, "My name is Amira Organa and this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thank you for your assistance Deelina."

Obi-Wan and Amira could not help but notice the sadness in the young girl's eyes. She bowed to the Jedi and said softly, "I am pleased to meet you and hope that your efforts bring peace to my world." Deelina stayed behind as Obi-Wan and Amira boarded the hydro speeder.

He sat down and looked back atthe girlstanding on the dock. Amira took a seat next to Obi-Wan and said, "She seems very sad." He replied, "She has never known peace. The Macavens have been at war with each other since before she was born."

She turned to look at him and said, "Our success here is imperative. There are undoubtedly many more like Deelina who have suffered for too long." The two Jedi sat in silence for the remainder of the trip to the island.

The hydro speeder docked and the Jedi disembarked. Another young woman met them. She was even less talkative and seemed almost afraid of the Jedi. Amira's thoughts touched Obi-Wan's mind, "_I don't think they get many off worlders here." _His thoughts flowed back to her_, "Probably not, but that's not why they seem to be afraid." _

The young girl led them along a stone path that skirted the island coastline. From the mission brief the Jedi knew that the island had been the center of government before the provinces had split up into the various warring factions.

The buildings were completely intact here and somewhat reminiscent of Naboo architecture. There was an abundance of tropical plant life due to the proximity of the sea. Across the sea the coastlines were also dotted with tropical fauna but just a short distance inland it faded into desert.

Their escort stopped in front of a building that resembled a much smaller version of Naboo's Theed Palace. She explained that this building was to be their quarters for the duration of their stay and down the path a hundred meters was the Sacred Hall where the negotiations would take place. Then she led them inside the impressive building and directed them to a reception desk.

They proceeded across the ornately tiled foyer and approached the desk to find yet another woman waiting to help them. Obi-Wan turned to thank their guide only to discover she had already left. He turned back to the woman at the desk and greeted her, "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Amira Organa."

The woman nodded and asked, "You are the Representatives sent by the Republic?" Amira replied, "Yes we are." This woman behind the counter smiled warmly at them and said, "Welcome, my name is Kaatrin." She handed them two data cards that would unlock the rooms and stated, "Your rooms have been prepared and are on the second floor up the stairs to the right."

They thanked her and as they ascended the massive staircase to their quarters Amira stated, "All of our assistance has been female. The absence of Macaven men is noticeable." Obi-Wan nodded recalling the mission information, "All the men, including the young men, fight in the war…many have died." Amira slid her data card in the reader and opened the door to her room and said, "These people need something to hope for." Obi-Wan nodded his agreement as he entered his room.

A few hours later the two Jedi were rested and made their way down the pathway to the courtyard in front of the Sacred Hall. They remained outside the hall seated on a stone bench in the courtyard.

Obi-Wan watched intently as the various members arrived. All most all were men of varying ages. He sensed a wide range of personalities. Some were hardened warriors, others were intellectuals, and still others were very young and inexperienced. When the last of the representatives had entered the building Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Amira.

They had worked together on many missions, missions far more dangerous than this one would be. Since their arrival something had been nagging at him. He looked at his friend without speaking trying to figure it out.

Amira asked, "What is it? What's bothering you?" He replied, "I am not sure I agree with the council sending you on another mission so soon. You just returned from a difficult mission on Hoth; you didn't take any time to rest before coming here."

She laughed, "Just because I was ambushed by an oversized abominable Ewok with a nasty disposition and a taste for raw meat doesn't mean I need a rest." She smiled, "I'm fine. Besides you can't handle this all by yourself. These people would rather kill each other than talk peace."

He shook his head at her comment, "No…something doesn't feel right. This could be more difficult than we thought. She smirked, "Don't you trust in my abilities?" He replied, "Of course I trust your abilities. I am just...I have a bad feeling about this."

She smiled, "Ben, if I had a Republic credit for every time you said that I'd be richer than the Huts." She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze, "Besides we make a good team. We'll have this truce negotiated in no time then I'll take a vacation."

He looked at her and smiled. Ben was a nickname she had given him early on in their friendship. She was the only one who ever called him Ben and he liked it. He asked, "Are you always so certain?"

She didn't answer but simply smiled at him. Her hand was still on his shoulder. It amazed him how her presence and her touch always seemed to be comforting. He let the feeling linger a moment longer before standing up.

He stared at the hall they were about to enter, "I can't put my finger on what I am sensing, but let's not disclose to the Macavens that we are anything other than Republic Representatives. They are probably unaware that we are Jedi and I think we should keep it that way for the time being."

She trusted his instincts implicitly and replied, "Yes, of course." He gave her a wide grin and asked, "They should be ready for us. Shall we go?" She stood up and smooth her robe making sure her lightsaber was not visible, "Let's go."

They entered the large hall. It was an impressive circular room. The floor was inlaid with beautiful tiles representing the muted colors of the Macaven landscape. Massive wooden columns that extended from floor to ceiling were evenly spaced around the perimeter of the room.

The columns were intricately carved with Macaven historical scenes. In between the columns were banks of seating. The dome, which topped the room, was masterfully painted with depictions of significant events in Macaven history. The representatives of the planet's warring provinces had convened to hear what the Republic Representatives had to say and were seated in the seats that surrounded the central floor.

Over the years alliances between the provinces had been made and broken and the lines were blurred. The five provinces were known by many names and there were arguments as to who had rights to what name. For these negotiations they would be referred to as Macaven North, West, East, South and Southeast.

They had fought each other for so many years it was unclear as to why they harbored such animosity towards one another. It would be key to the negotiations to determine the initial cause of the hostilities.

Obi-Wan sensed an immense amount of tension. So thick you could slice it with a knife was understating it. Amira felt it too and sent a reassuring thought his way, "_They are here Obi-Wan, that means they are willing to listen." _He nodded at her as she took her seat and he said, "Despite my concerns I am glad you're here."

Obi-Wan proceeded to the center of the floor and began his speech, "We are Representatives here by the request of the Republic. We are here to help you resolve your grievances. The Republic is interested in opening trade with your world, but cannot until hostilities between the provinces cease and a stable environment is created."

He paused to let his opening words take affect then continued, "Trade between your world and the Republic would bring the prosperity and growth your world so desperately needs. Your peoples have fought many long years; this fighting has done nothing to resolve your differences and has only made your world destitute, with many widows and orphans to care for."

Again he paused to briefly sense the audience. Sensing something but not able to label it he continued, "The Republic proposes establishing intergalactic trade routes that will pass through Macaven space. These trade routes would bring new technology, medicines and goods of every kind to your war torn world, but unless a truce exists between the provinces, the Republic will not be able to safely institute trade relations."

He walked in a circle as he spoke making eye contact and addressing all the groups. "Perhaps further in the future we would invite you to elect a representative of your world and be welcomed into the Republic Senate. We are here to listen to your grievances and provide an impartial viewpoint. In the coming days we hope to find an avenue towards peace for the people of Macaven."

He walked back to where Amira was seated and finished his speech, "The fact that you have gathered together here and allowed us to come to this beautiful place and speak in your sacred hall is an excellent sign that many of you want an end to hostilities. We are at your service and will answer any questions you may have."

For the next several hours they answered questions. About the Republic and what trade would do for their world. Obi-Wan and Amira learned that each province represented had an individual that spoke for them and they would be engaging primarily with these representatives.

Despite being seated in such close proximity to the enemy the provinces were behaving themselves. It seemed by the end of the long day that the doors were open to attempt negotiations towards peace. They would convene again the next day and begin sorting out what the people were fighting about.

Obi-Wan and Amira walked slowly back to their quarters. The walk from the Sacred Hall to their rooms was just long enough to provide ample appreciation of the natural beauty of the area.

The sun was setting on the sea and the bright orange star bathed the area in twilight. She was the first to speak, "It is so beautiful here; hard to believe they have been at war for so many years. This part they have kept untouched, kept sacred." He nodded in agreement, "Yes it is beautiful, it reminds me a little of Naboo."

Amira touched his arm instinctively. She knew that he had painful memories of Naboo. It was before his knighting; Obi-Wan had been a Padawan and had traveled there on a mission with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

The Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo and the subsequent battle for Naboo's sovereignty had cost Qui-Gon his life. She changed the subject, "I think things went well considering just yesterday they were still trying to kill each other. They sat and listened very intently." She added, "Your speech was exceptional and well received." He turned his head to look at her. His eyes betrayed a smile even if his lips did not, "Thank you."

They continued walking through the grounds towards their quarters. Obi-Wan glanced out at the tourmaline colored Macaven Sea and asked, "What were your impressions of the people?" She thought for a moment and said, "Intelligent, somewhat suspicious and very afraid."

He agreed, "Any other perceptions?" She replied, "Yes, but I can't describe it correctly. It felt like, I don't know…involuntary deception. Especially from the leader of the Eastern Province, Dumaas, I think his name is."

He stopped in mid stride and turned to look at her, "Actually I think you described it perfectly, but what does it stem from? What would be gained by deceiving us and who is forcing this deception on them?" She shook her head, "I don't know, perhaps tomorrow will bring the answers we seek." When they reached their quarters Amira and Obi-Wan went to their rooms and retired for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Just before going to sleep Obi-Wan decided to go out onto the large veranda and meditate. Jedi meditate for contemplation, to clear their minds and to bring about healing. He often did it to bring on restful sleep.

The air outside was cooling but the temperature would not drop much as Macaven stayed very warm. His room was adjacent to hers and both rooms opened out onto the same veranda. He had just stepped out when he saw her.

His breath caught in his chest. She stood facing the sea, her eyes were closed; the moonlight bathed her face and silhouette. An uncomfortable feeling filled him and he almost turned to go back to his room.

She had changed out of her Jedi robe and tunics and wore only a light nightdress and the white gauzy garment flowed around her body and billowing slightly around her legs in the warm breeze. Her hair was down and it cascaded in silky brown curls down her back. She was meditating.

He had never seen her this way; it took his breath away. His legs would not move, he could not turn away. The next thought that entered his mind he rarely allowed himself to think, "_She is beautiful."_

He stood in the shadows of his doorway and admired her from a distance. As Jedi they followed a strict code. The Code discouraged attachments; attachments to possessions; attachments to people.

They were required to live very selfless dedicated lives. Keeping the peace in the Galaxy was a heavy burden to carry. They trained, went on missions and fought battles together. Anything else outside of mutual respect and friendship contradicted the Jedi Code.

Looking at her now, something stirred in him that could only be described as desire. He didn't always feel this way about her. A smile spread across his face as he remembered their first encounter.

Thirteen years ago Obi-Wan had been a young man of eighteen and in the advanced stages of his training when she came to the Jedi Temple from the planet Alderaan. She had been all of thirteen years old; traditionally too old to begin the training.

However, she was highly gifted and had an unusual level of maturity for her age that kept her skills in check. She was also of the house of Organa, a royal blood line; the first of such a line identified with Jedi abilities. The Jedi Council had been intrigued by her and had agreed that she should be trained.

She was late for a class and had run right into him as she raced down a long corridor in the Jedi Temple. He introduced himself while helping her off the ground. She was embarrassed and had apologized profusely before running off to her next class. He had thought her an awkward child.

Over the next several years she had excelled quickly. He marveled at her abilities and how quickly she picked things up. She had a passion and respect for life, all life, which the Masters speculated made her especially Force sensitive.

She endeared herself to him and he came to regard her as one might a sister. He nicknamed her Princess Padawan and often addressed her as "Your Highness", which he knew she hated, but he loved to tease her.

They became fast friends. She was always there to greet him after missions; listening intently as he would recount his adventures. Amira thrived within the confines of the Temple overcoming her awkwardness and blossoming into a poised young woman with formidable skills.

Three years into their friendship something happened which would change how he felt about her. He had been seriously wounded in an accident. Injured and alone no one else had been able to find him, but she found him with her thoughts and urged him to hang on.

How she had known he was in trouble and how she had been able to reach him amazed him still. He was convinced that she had saved him. During his difficult recuperation she encouraged and supported him; devoting herself to his healing as much as she did her own training and he began to realize that his feelings for her went beyond friendship.

In the years that followed they completed their Padawan training. When Qui-Gon was killed in the battle for Naboo she had been the one he turned to for comfort. As was often the case with Padawan's and Masters, Qui-Gon had been the parental figure in Obi-Wan's life and his death had been painful.

She arrived on Naboo with members of the Jedi council to attend the funeral. He had been filled with grief but had kept it in check. When he sought her out after the funeral he had allowed himself to grieve openly, weeping for his friend and mentor in her arms.

Over the years he had felt many things for her that he dared not dwell on. Tonight was one of those rare moments when he allowed his feelings to surface, to acknowledge their existence. He imagined holding her, feeling her in his arms, her body against his, burying his hands in her hair, kissing her lips.

The longing he felt was bittersweet, he would never experience these things with her; he could not love her at least not openly. He had made his commitment to the Jedi long ago, as had she.

He sighed and pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind where they normally stayed locked away. Amira turned then sensing him. She smiled; her hair and nightdress flowed around her as she walked toward him.

He felt his heart beating faster. Had she sensed what he was feeling? She asked, "Are you alright; still thinking about today?" Her expressive brown eyes shown with genuine concern and he realized how much he wanted to lose himself in them.

He nervously cleared his throat before saying," I was just coming out to meditate." She moved closer to him, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken so long. You are welcome to meditate here if you like I am finished."

She was inches from him; she was looking into his eyes her lips spread into a beautiful smile. He found himself fighting the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He quickly collected himself and said, "I thought you had already retired. I hope I didn't interrupt you."

Her hand went to his arm and gently touched it as she passed by him to her own doorway, "Not at all…sleep well Ben." She smiled warmly and continued past him into her room. He savored the warmth left by her touch and craved it as soon at it was gone. The depth of his feelings disturbed him they were too close to the surface. He planted himself on the veranda and meditated everything to the corner recesses of his mind.

Amira entered her room and closed the glass door looking briefly at Obi-Wan before drawing the sheer curtain across. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She was troubled by what had just happened.

She had sensed him watching her tonight from the shadows. What troubled her the most was that she liked that he had been watching her. She almost felt ashamed; almost. She gazed at him through the curtain.

He stood facing away from her, his hands clasped behind his back. He wasn't wearing his robe or his outer tunic. He was barefoot and his loose under shirt blew softly in the breeze. She could see the muscles of his back beneath the flimsy material.

There were times, like this one, that when she looked at him she could almost forget he was Jedi almost see him as just a man; a man that she could love and maybe just maybe, be loved by.

She sighed and walked to the bed sliding under the light bed clothes. She knew sleep was going to be hard to come by; whenever she found herself within close proximity of him, like tonight, she had to fight the urge to reach out to him; to touch him.

She wanted him so much it hurt. She silently cursed the Code that they were duty bound to follow. A small consolation, they were life long friends now, nothing would ever change that. He was an integral part of her life.

It happened the moment she met him. He had extended his hand to help her off the floor. She took his hand and looked up into the most captivating pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. They were twinkling with amusement caused by her childish sprint through the halls.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the moment. The moment she knew as long as he was around she would feel safe. The exact moment he stole her heart. Through the years that followed he had been a friend, a brother, and a mentor.

He filled the void that was left when she departed her home world leaving behind her friends and family to train as a Jedi. She knew it was useless to let her thoughts dwell on her feelings for him but tonight she had felt something from him, something he keeps hidden from her most of the time; a feeling that can only be described as longing.

Amira repeated her Padawan teachings in her mind, "_Attachment is forbidden_." She forced herself to lock her feelings away once again. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the days events before their encounter on the veranda.

In a not so distant location undetected by the Jedi was someone else on the planet; someone cloaked by the dark side of the Force. He was tasked with the assassination of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Six years earlier Obi-Wan had destroyed his predecessor during the battle of Naboo. He wanted to lure Obi-Wan to him and battle him one-on-one. He had tracked Jedi Kenobi from place to place waiting for the perfect opportunity.

There had been other occasions but his young apprentice Skywalker always seemed to be in the way. His master had given him strict orders that Anakin Skywalker was not to be harmed. Keeping with his master's wishes he had let several opportunities to confront Kenobi slip by.

Finally the Jedi Master was on a mission without his Padawan. The fact that another Jedi was here with him was a minor annoyance. He had no orders from his master regarding Jedi Amira Organa. Her presence could prove useful. He would use one to lure other and then destroy them both.

He had already laid the ground work, coercing some of the inhabitants of the planet to do his bidding. Tomorrow his plan to subdue Jedi Organa and engage Jedi Kenobi would be put into motion. Tonight he would report his progress to his master.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan awoke with a start; his heart slamming inside his chest; something was wrong. His mind projected one image, Amira. Something was terribly wrong. He leapt out of bed and ignited his lightsaber.

He entered her room and saw her thrashing around on the floor tangled in her bed sheets. She seemed to be struggling with some unseen assailant. He approached cautiously trying to sense another presence. He sensed only Amira.

Extinguishing his weapon he knelt down and grabbed for her hands. She was incredibly strong and fought him. She screamed and thrashed until he pinned her down and reached into her mind, "Amira wake up I am here. Do not fight me it's all right."

Her eyes slowly opened and focused on him. He released her and his hand went to her forehead and smoothed the damp hair from her brow. He saw something he had never seen in her eyes before, terror.

She threw herself into his arms and leaned against him trying to control her fear. He gently rubbed her back, "Amira, it's all right, what happened, what has frightened you?" The depth of her fear troubled him; he had never seen her like this.

She stayed in his arms and struggled to gain her composure. He asked again, "Please tell me why you are so upset?" She whispered, "…I will be the cause of your death." He pulled her tighter against him, "No…no you just had a nightmare; I am fine…besides; something tells me my Padawan is going to be the death of me." She laughed weakly, "Don't say that, it isn't funny." He smiled into her hair and said, "You laughed didn't you?"

He helped her from the floor and they sat down on the edge of the bed. He noticed a small trickle of blood coming from her lip and he reached up with his fingertips and gently wiped it away, "You bit your lip…tell me what happened."

She grew a little calmer and whispered, "I saw your death." He replied, "Amira you were having a nightmare." She shook her head, "It was more than a nightmare. I believe it is a vision of things to come. It was very real." He moved to get her a glass of water from the bedside table, "Tell me what you remember from the beginning."

She sipped the tepid water and began, "We were in negotiations with one of the provinces, Macaven West I think, Macaven East barged in and demanded to be heard before the West. They were armed and ready to pick a fight."

She took another calming breath and continued, "You convinced them to talk to me while you continued with the West. They were telling me about sacred relics that had been taken from them and the West was responsible. Macaven East insisted you should be listening to them first and that you were siding with their enemy and they considered it an insult." She stopped talking and lowered her head.

His hand went to her shoulder and he said, "Tell me what happened next." She sighed, "They overwhelmed me. I never saw it coming. You sensed it and were there in an instant. Holding a knife to my throat Dumaas said if you did not cease listening to the lies of the West he would kill me. You warned him not to harm me but at the same instant he pulled me out of the hall into the courtyard. You followed."

She paused to gain control and took a deep breath before continuing, "In the courtyard there was someone else. He was not of this world. He was dark, evil, I could sense it. He told the Macavens to kill me. You drew your lightsaber but he somehow snatched it from your hands into his own, he had command of the Force.

The Macavens forced me to my knees and pressed the knife to my throat. I could do nothing the Force had left me. The look in your eyes turned dangerous. You abandoned everything, your instincts, your training and rushed towards me. Just before you reached me the dark one closed on you cutting you down with your own lightsaber.

Then he turned to me and said I had brought about your death. I was overwhelmed by rage. I broke free and fought them hand to hand before they overwhelmed me again. The next thing I remember is hearing your voice and opening my eyes to find you leaning over me."

She was visibly upset from recounting the nightmare. He thought about her story for a moment and said, "It's just a dream; nothing like that would happen." She replied quietly, "I know it doesn't seem plausible but I have seen things before in my dreams.

His eye brows raised in question, "This has happened before?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes…Have you ever wondered how I knew you had crashed all those years ago?" He nodded, "I have always wondered, I just assumed that you felt it somehow"

She responded, "I did feel it, but it was in a dream. I didn't know how it happened or where you were but I saw you injured and dying in my dream and I knew it was real. I spent the next several hours trying to touch your mind to find you."

He pulled her again into his arms, "I have no idea if this dream means anything or not, but I have no doubt that the dream you had before saved my life. I had given up until you touched my mind."

He pulled her closer to him and despite the circumstances he found himself savoring how she felt in his arms. His hands moved slowly up and down her back. He continued, "I can't discount that your dream tonight may be significant. We will be extra vigilant and not let ourselves be caught off guard." She nodded solemnly.

Reluctantly, he released her and gave her a reassuring smile, "I don't feel that kind of hostility from these people, not towards us anyway." She replied, "No, not from the Macavens but I do feel something, something dark and evil."

He stayed with her until she fell asleep. She had assured him that she was alright but he stayed with her anyway. As he sat in the chair across from her he looked at her beautiful face and reflected on her revelation that it had been a dream that helped her find him all those years ago.

It had been an accident; the ship he had been training in had malfunctioned and crash landed on a remote asteroid. He had been badly injured. More than two hours from his rendezvous with Qui-Gon he had begun to lose hope of being found. Convinced that he was going to die he had found himself wanting to see her, hear her voice and he called out her name.

He had wondered for years how she had heard him, how she had been able to reach his mind on an asteroid. She had been light years away from him on Coruscant and had found him. Amira's dream had saved him.

This made what had happened tonight all the more ominous and not easily dismissed. Parts of her story were highly illogical. He did not foresee any of the provinces reacting like that. He certainly didn't see Amira getting caught off guard and subdued by the Macavens.

They were interested in fighting each other not he and Amira. It had to be something else. Gradually all the facts melded together. Amira's perception of something dark and evil was probably right on.

They were dealing with something else. Something not of this world, the people of Macaven were not the threat. He would send a message to Coruscant first thing in the morning revealing his suspicions.

The next morning Amira emerged from her quarters looking tired and moving very slowly. They exited the building out into the bright Macaven sunlight. He asked with concern, "How are you feeling? Perhaps you should sit today out."

She shook her head; "No I am all right just need to work out the stiffness." He smiled, "That must have been some battle you had." She laughed, "You should've seen me. I just wish I would have had my lightsaber in my dream; would've made it a lot easier and shorter." He laughed at loud, "I bet."

He stifled his own yawn. She asked, "You didn't stay up all night did you?" He nodded as they walked towards the meeting hall and replied, "I had a lot on my mind." Her expression turned sad, "I'm so sorry. I am a grown woman and a Jedi you'd think I could handle a bad dream."

He smiled, "I like that you needed me. You were there for me on that asteroid and I've never forgotten it." She returned his smile and said, "I'll always need you Ben. I always have."

He replied, "No more nightmares, I don't want you needing me again tonight, I need some sleep." She laughed half heartedly, "I'll try not too. I just wish I knew what it meant."

He flashed a reassuring smile, "All we need to do is stay in control. I don't foresee these negotiations going that bad." She nodded, "Of course you are right, we just need to control the situation."

After the short walk they arrived at the meeting hall and prepared for another day of negotiations. As they took their seats Obi-Wan felt Amira's thoughts touch his, "_Thank you for watching over me._" He smiled and answered her, "_Anytime your highness." _She spoke audibly, "Please don't call me that." They both laughed.

Through out the day they spoke with several representatives and had heard many grievances that all began decades earlier when the results of a planet wide election had fallen into dispute.

The voting had been extremely close between five candidates and when a winner did emerge many Macavens proclaimed that the election was marked by fraud. The election results were revoked by the Macaven High Court and never settled.

From then on the regions represented by the five candidates carried out transgressions on each other that started as simple thievery. These people could not stop stealing from one another and over the years the petty theft had escalated into to all out war.

During a break in the negotiations Obi-Wan and Amira sat in the courtyard outside the hall. He asked, "Have you sensed anything from last night?" She shook her head, "No, nothing specific. Most of the people seem to be responding positively to the negotiations."

She looked back at the hall and then continued, "However I do sense that they are afraid of something." He nodded, "You are right they seem to be hiding something. The fear has nothing to do with these negotiations"

He felt Amira stiffen, "What is it?" he asked. She turned to look at him her eyes wide with realization, "There is something else here, something powerful; the being from my dream, its here."

He knew it was a matter of time before she reached the same conclusion he did, "I know, I sent a message to the Jedi Council early this morning." She whispered, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

He tried to be reassuring, "Hey how bad can it be? Organa and Kenobi are on the case." She gave him a halfhearted smile. He stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and she rose to stand facing him. He gave her hand a squeeze and said, "Don't fret princess I've got your back". He released her hand and they walked back into the hall to resume their work.

Amira sat carefully monitoring the conversation Obi-Wan was having with the Macaven West representative. She sensed his willingness to participate. Elsewhere in the building there were many who were afraid and guarded.

She moved away from the table and approached another group who was talking amongst themselves. She recognized them as Macaven East, the group from her dream and she felt hostility from them.

She bowed and asked, "Are there any questions I can answer for you?" The Macaven East leader Dumaas replied, "What makes you think you can resolve years of conflict in just a few days?"

She replied, "We won't resolve the years of conflict in the near term, but long term we hope to plant the seeds of understanding and trust that will continue after we have gone." He sneered at her and responded, "Too much has transpired and too many wrongs have been done."

He pointed at the Western Province, "They cannot be trusted they have done the most harm, why do you waist your time with them?" She replied, "All the groups will have an equal time to voice their grievances."

He shot back at her, "By going before us they will poison your thoughts!" She calmly replied, "I assure you our thoughts cannot be poisoned we are completely impartial. I am listening, what is your grievance?"

He grew more irritated with her and looked in Obi-Wan's direction "He should have granted us the chance to speak first." Flashes of last night began to play in her mind. She repositioned herself noting how far she should be to draw her weapon if needed. She would not be caught off guard here.

She cautiously replied, "If you are reluctant to speak with me, my partner will be with you after he has finished with the group from the West." He moved towards her closing the distance between them quickly, too quickly.

She grasped the hilt of her weapon concealed under her robe but did not draw it. She noticed a knife, it was the knife from her dream and Dumaas was wearing it strapped to his leg. Se took one step back.

Obi-Wan had apparently been monitoring the situation and appeared from nowhere to intercede. He moved in between Amira and Dumaas and stared directly in to the Macaven's eyes, "I think the situation calls for patience. You arrived here today slightly after the Western Province, so I am hearing them first."

He kept his gaze steady on Dumaas, "You will do well to remember that we are here to assist you. I am nearly finished talking with the West and if you wish I will hear your grievances next. In the meantime please extend the same courtesy to my associate as the others have done."

Dumaas seemed to grow embarrassed and he immediately changed his tack, "Please forgive my impatience; you are right we were delayed this morning. I will wait until you are ready for us."

He bowed slightly at Amira before walking away. She sensed much fear and regret from him. Amira remained at Obi-Wan's side through the rest of the negotiations carefully reading perceptions and reactions.

When Obi-Wan and Amira had reengaged with the province from the East, Dumaas was quick to voice his grievances, "We have been robbed for years. They have taken irreplaceable relics from us." They listened intently to Dumaas recount the wrongs made against his people.

When the leader was finished Obi-Wan spoke, "It is obvious your people have suffered from this war, but so have all the other provinces of your world. I have posed this question to the others and I now pose it to you, what would it take for you to agree to a truce?"

The leader laughed, "No truce with the West, the others perhaps, but not them." Obi-Wan pressed him, "But what if your relics were returned what if apologies were made?" Angry, the leader retorted, "Apologies? Unthinkable! The crimes are too many and too great."

Obi-Wan thought carefully about his next move, "What of the crimes you brought against them? Have your people not thieved?" Dumaas was taken aback and spat out his words, "You have been listening to garbage! We have done nothing that was not warranted! You insult our honor!"

Obi-Wan replied, "Injustices have been done by all, and honor would be served by returning what does not belong to you. The other groups have agreed to return to each other a few stolen items as a token of good faith and to demonstrate their willingness to move the peace process forward. You are the only one that seems reluctant, is there something you wish to tell us?"

Dumaas stood, clearly frightened by Obi-Wan's question. He stormed from the hall with his party trailing behind him. Amira whispered, "That could have gone better." Obi-Wan did not respond. She elbowed him, "Hey, it could have been worse." He smiled then and responded to her, "You do always look on the bright side."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "One of us has to. Besides, today didn't turn out to be like my dream." He replied, "There were similarities though." She nodded, "Yes, Dumaas and his group were hostile and he had the knife from my dream strapped to his leg." He asked, "The exact knife?" She nodded again, "Yes, the exact knife."

He sat down and asked, "Did you notice anything else odd about his behavior?" She nodded, "Yes, the anger seemed forced not real. Dumaas seemed more scared and regretful than anything else."

He rubbed his temples, "Precisely, they are deceiving us and doing so with great fear. He sighed heavily, "This other mystery that we have to solve may have something to do with their fear."

She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed gently, "Let's get out of here and call it a day. We can discuss our thoughts over some food and maybe several glasses of wine. I'm told the Macavens make fantastic wine.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinning on the veranda outside their quarters they were sharing a flask of Macaven wine as they sat talking about the day. Obi-Wan sipped from his glass and said, "Why is the East trying to feign anger?"

She shrugged and replied, "I can't understand it either. I am trying to connect it to what happened last night but nothing fits." He thought for a moment, "This other presence that we both believe is here. It is possible this is the source of their fear; it could be coercing them into deceiving us."

She shook her head tiredly, "But why? What would be to gain? Is there something on the planet they don't want revealed? There was nothing in the mission brief about Macaven having anything of value."

He set his glass down and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes letting the warmth of the wine relax him, "I think we continue with our talks tomorrow and perhaps dig a little deeper especially with the East. I think with a little persuasion they would tell us more. I'm ready to call it a day."

She laughed, "You are such a light weight; you aren't done are you? There's still half a flask left." He smiled keeping his eyes closed, "I didn't get much sleep last night remember. Besides drinking with you is dangerous."

She knew he was referring to a rare outing a few years ago spent in a Coruscant nightclub. Competitive tendencies had escalated to attempting to levitate each other above the table. Obi-Wan had successfully levitated Amira over the table and then gently lowered her back down. She had done the same with him but had dropped him. They had returned that night to the Temple drunk, bruised and minus a hundred credits after paying for the broken table.

She teased, "Good thing that table wasn't glass." He shook his head and replied, "I thought Master Windu's head was going to explode, he was so mad. Because of you I had to conduct the pitfalls of indulgence training with the younglings for a month."

She replied, "I was punished too. I had to teach the younglings when it is appropriate to levitate and when it is not. It was worse for me, Master Windu was my Master then; it took months for him to get over his disappointment with me."

She had an evil glint in her eye and she said, "You are a big baby; letting a girl out drink you and then complaining about the punishment" He shook his head, "You aren't any ordinary girl. You can out drink a space pirate if so inclined. How do you do it?" She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "My mother's ancestors have been making the finest ale in all of Alderaan for centuries. I grew up with it."

He looked across the table at her and asked, "Do you miss it, Alderaan?" She nodded, "Sure I do. It's been years since I visited. My father was reluctant to let me go to the Jedi Temple, but my mother convinced him that they should." He asked, "How did you come to be at the Temple, I don't think you ever told me."

She took another sip of the wine and continued, "At first I didn't know why I was able to control things, sense things that other kids could not. To be honest I used it to my advantage on more than one occasion. Especially with a certain governess that was always on my case. She was rather weak minded."

She smiled, "very un-Jedi like, I know. One day representatives of the Jedi Council came to Alderaan and i sought them out. Myabilities were discovered. I was given the choice of going with them to Coruscant or to stay and one day rule Alderaan."

He replied, "Must have been a difficult choice." She nodded and said, "It was. Not because I wanted to be Queen, but because my family and the people of Alderaan expected it of me. I knew they would not understand my decision but I felt by choosing to be a Jedi I could not only serve Alderaan but the rest of the Republic as well."

She pause to take another sip of wine then continued, "My parents had other choices as far as an heir to the throne. I have two brothers, Jade and Bail. Bail, as you know is Alderaan's Viceroy and is currently serving his first term in the Senate. Jade is still young and will be old enough to assume the throne in four more years. He will likely become King when my father steps down."

He nodded, "Obviously I think you made the right choice, a brave choice for a young girl, but have you ever regretted it?" She sighed heavily, "I think there are always regrets when we have to make difficult choices. I miss my family but my life as a Jedi has been rewarding. Over the years my parents have come to be very accepting of the choice I made."

A far away look came into her eyes and she put her glass down on the table, stood up and walked slowly over to the railing and stared out at the moonlit sea. Obi-Wan followed her and stood next to her. He sensed she was struggling to control her emotions, "What is it?"

She closed her eyes and let the warm sea air caress her face, "Nothing, it's nothing." He responded, "You don't have to conceal your feelings around me." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I have always wondered had I stayed on Alderaan if I would have married and had children. I think that is my only regret the absence of love and family."

He knew exactly what she felt and said, "Amira what you feel is normal. I think that is true for most Jedi. We dedicate our lives to maintaining peace and justice in the galaxy and we do so at great personal sacrifice. It is the path we choose."

She nodded solemnly and said, "I know, most of the time I do not dwell on it. I have even come to regard you and everyone else at the Temple as family, but it seems to have become harder as the years go by."

She turned her head to look at him, "Have you had regrets?" He replied, "I've lived nearly all my life with the Jedi. I did not make a choice as you did to leave one life to pursue another. The choice was made for me long ago. How can I have regrets about a life I never had nor will ever have?" He was looking out at the water when he finished and Amira asked, "What about love? Have you ever wished you were free to love someone?"

He was silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer. He did not want to tell her the truth nor did he want to lie to her. Then he replied, "Amira…you know loving someone is out of the question. Attachment is forbidden you know as well as I do." His answer was not unexpected but his lecturing tone stung."

She responded in a hushed voice, "Yes, I know the Code very well. Forgive me I should not have pried." He knew in an instant he had hurt her, knew what she wanted him to say and he knew what he wanted to tell her, "Amira, please look at me."

When she looked up at him her eyes were full of embarrassment and sadness. She said softly, "Please forgive me for airing my feelings like this. I should know by now how to control my emotions and not let them get the better of me, especially in the middle of a mission. I think I had too much wine…I should get some sleep." She turned to go back to her room.

He knew he should just let her walk away and forget the whole subject. It was a path they couldn't go down. As she walked by him he grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. His eyes were sorrowful and he struggled with the words, "…Amira…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I wish…I…"

She reached up and touched his face, "Don't; don't say anything more. This is my fault Ben." She turned and walked into her room closing the doors behind her. He stood looking after her and said softly, "It is you Amira, I wish that I was free to love you."

Obi-Wan returned to the seat on the veranda and sat down with his arms on his knees and his head in his hands. His eyes burned with unshed tears and his heart ached for the love they could never share. His feelings for Amira overwhelmed him. The sadness he had seen in her eyes wounded him.

He had been a single breath away from abandoning the Code and telling her how he felt. How he had felt for years. He had been a heart beat away from pulling her against him, kissing her and spending the remaining hours until dawn lost in her arms.

He wanted to tell her but she had stopped him. She had saved them both from making a mistake; a mistake that they would come to regret when their duties as Jedi and their adherence to the Code ripped them apart.

He needed to regain control; he needed to push his feelings to the farthest reaches of his mind, but his mind was not in control, it was his heart. He sighed heavily with frustration and ran his fingers slowly through his hair. His feelings for Amira had remained unspoken and carefully locked away. Why now, why were they surfacing now?

He did the only thing he could, the only thing he knew how to do. Slowly and deliberately he used meditation to focus his thoughts and push his feelings back as far as possible. He closed himself off to her and buried his feelings deep.

He focused his concentration instead on the mission blocking everything else out. He had to discover the identity of the mysterious presence. It was influencing the behavior of the Macavens and influencing Amira's dreams. When he finally went to bed he had accomplished his goal but the sadness of what could never be haunted him.

She slept fitfully; awaking sometime during the night and could not go back to sleep. She put her robe on over her nightdress and grabbed her lightsaber, being taught never to go anywhere without it.

After making her way down to the beach, she sat in the moonlight and began to meditate. She would be a liability to Obi-Wan and to herself if she did not gain control of her feelings and focus on the mission.

She had never had difficulty with this before. There is good logic behind the Code that governed their actions. Attachments and the emotions that go with them could be distracting and dangerous.

Her life had been about becoming a Jedi and that meant a life of selfless service and embracing the Code. She was embarrassed. Somehow, over the years, Obi-Wan had slipped in and taken hold of her heart.

Why now after all these years did she ask that question? For so long she had been able to ignore how she felt. She felt ashamed for even broaching the subject. It would never be possible for them to love each other.

She knelt in the sand and closed her eyes. There was no other option but to bury her feelings as far back as possible. She breathed deeply and concentrated on clearing her mind. The sound of the Sea and the soft warm breeze helped to move her into a deep meditative state. Deliberately she used her training to shut down her feelings and lock the emotions away.

She sensed the presence behind her almost a moment too late; a cold sensation penetrated her body alerting her to the danger. She rose to defend herself discarding her robe and igniting her weapon in one swift movement.

The figure was cloaked all in black and Amira sensed the evil emanating from it. To her surprise it too ignited a lightsaber. She realized it was the being from her dream, and it was a Sith.

He seemed to hiss at her acknowledging her thoughts, "You are correct Jedi." He made the first move swinging at her with his weapon. She blocked the move easily but she was instantly aware that his command of the Force surpassed her own. She was sensing an incredible amount of power from him.

They circled each other. He seemed to be contemplating her, taking note of her abilities. She sensed his attack coming and took a defensive stance blocking his first blow. As he advanced on her she continued to block and defend herself.

When she did go on the offensive, she used every technique and still he dodged and blocked her easily. She had no experience fighting a Sith and began to realize she was seriously outmatched.

There was very little chance that she could defeat him alone, she was nearly as skilled as Obi-Wan with a lightsaber, but it was not her strongest Jedi ability and would not be enough. Regardless, she continued to fight the dark assailant. He lunged at her again and she blocked his blow and flipped backward out of his reach before he could strike again.

Amira knew she needed help. He could easily read her thoughts and sneered at her, "Bring Kenobi here and I will destroy him." The image of Obi-Wan being struck down in her dream replayed in her mind.

This Sith wanted her to reach out to Obi-Wan, he was taunting her. Amira immediately closed herself off and channeled all her energy into the battle. She was going to have to do this alone.

She managed to drive him back a few steps disrupting his balance and concentration; her advantage did not last long. He seemed to be amused with her, toying with her. He entered her mind, "_You will be the end of Obi-Wan Kenobi." _

She lashed out in anger renewing her attack. Even before she made the move that would be the mistake Amira knew she had failed. In that instant the Sith knocked her weapon from her grasp.

Her hand burned. She quickly dismissed the pain as she watched her lightsaber tumble down the beach towards the water. In the instant she reached out with her mind to retrieve her weapon the Sith was holding his lightsaber perilously close toher throat. Her weapon remained in the sand. Any move she made now would end her life.

She could feel the heat and the energy against her skin. She was defeated. "_What is he waiting for?" _she thought. He closed the distance between them and extinguished his weapon. He placed his hand on her shoulder and forced her down onto her knees.

She felt her strength drain leaving her weak and helpless. She controlled her fear and looked him in the eyes, "Finish me, what are you waiting for?" He replied, "You may yet serve a purpose. I want you alive for now."

He sent a surge of energy through his body into hers and she crumpled to the sand her body immobilized by unimaginable pain. Her last conscious thought before her surroundings faded to darkness was for Obi-Wan, "_I have failed; forgive me."_


	5. Chapter 5

For the second time in as many nights he awoke sensing a disturbance in the Force. He had felt the presence before and knew what it was. It was the same feeling he had when Qui-Gon was killed, when he battled Darth Maul. The mystery was revealed, the being Amira dreamed about was a Sith.

He reached out trying to sense her but there was nothing, just her words echoing in his head, "_I have failed; forgive me_." His blood ran cold. He was in her room within seconds his weapon drawn; the glow from his lightsaber illuminated the empty room.

Her bed was vacant, the covers thrown back. The doors leading to the veranda were wide open, the sheer curtains blowing gently in the breeze. He stepped through them.

There was no sign of her. He moved to the patio's edge and looked down onto the moonlit beach. He saw something in the sand near the water. In an instant he was jumping from the veranda to the beach below and racing barefoot down the sand to the water his lightsaber in hand ready to engage.

When he reached the waters edge he knew he was too late. There were the ominous signs of her struggle; her discarded robe, her singed lightsaber and the movements from the battle marked in the sand.

Fear gripped his heart. He had sensed too late that she was in danger. He picked up her weapon and closed his fist around it. Why hadn't she called to him earlier? She didn't try to touch his mind, or had she and he just wasn't listening? He reached out trying to locate any trace of her, "_Amira!_"

Obi-Wan strode into the sacred hall. The representatives had all been awoken and hastily called there. Obi-Wan wanted answers. He had his emotions in check but his eyes betrayed his mood.

He stood in the center of the hall where he had given his speech that first day and placed his hand deliberately on the hilt of his weapon and spoke, "Jedi Amira Organa was taken by force this night on the beach outside our quarters."

The people gasped and began whispering amongst each other, they were mouthing the word "JEDI". He continued, "I have no choice but to suspend these negotiations so that I can look for her. I will be talking to all of you to ascertain if anyone has knowledge as to her whereabouts or why she was taken."

"There is someone here not of this world interfering with these negotiations possibly forcing all or some of you to deliberately deceive us." He looked directly at Dumaas. "I do not know yet why he has taken her but make no mistake…I will discover the assailant and his agenda."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "A word of caution to all of you…I do not think that the dark one on this planet is here to harm you but he is extremely powerful and dangerous. He is merely using you and this situation as a convenient way to distract us from his presence. Since our arrival we sensed fear and deception in many of you. If any of you know something that will help me find her I would greatly appreciate your assistance."

At first no one came forward but many were openly expressing their fear. Obi-Wan stood stoically in the center of the floor. After several minutes of conferring among each other the leader from the East came forward he said hesitantly, "Jedi…Kenobi, it is with great regret that we perpetrated our deception on you. I am speaking for all the provinces when I tell you that several of our people have been killed as examples of what would happen if we did not cooperate."

He looked around nervously at the others, "We were too afraid to fight back even though we easily outnumber this dark one. His power was great and we were frightened. I hope that no harm has come to Jedi Organa. I wish that I knew where he has taken her but I do not. We have discussed what we can do and all the provinces have agreed to monitor their prospective lands to assist you in your search."

Obi-Wan moved to take Dumaas' outstretched hand. He shook it gratefully and said, "You are all very brave to offer your help. He is exceptionally dangerous, as you have unfortunately experienced first hand. I am very concerned for my friend and my sole purpose now is to find her as quickly as possible."

Before he turned to leave he addressed everyone. "I regret that I cannot continue with our talks, but your courage and willingness to set aside your differences to assist me makes me confident that peace is possible for your people."


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan returned to his quarters and sat out on the veranda trying to determine where to begin. He was unable to sense anything of Amira. The same emptiness he felt after Qui-Gon was killed was enveloping him. His thoughts turned to his old mentor.

A voice he had not heard in a long time came to him, "Obi-Wan my old Padawan. It is your fear that robs you of your focus." Obi-Wan could not believe what he was hearing, "Is that you Master?" The reply came back, "Yes Obi-Wan. You seem to have a problem."

Obi-Wan smiled despite his mood. Qui-Gon always had a way of understating things, "Master I have allowed harm to come to a fellow Jedi. I have not been able to protect her…I have made mistakes, mistakes unusual even for me." Qui-Gon replied, "Your feelings for Jedi Organa are strong, what has happened however, was unavoidable."

He continued, "There are powerful forces at play, dark forces that have been using your weakness with regards to Jedi Organa." Obi-Wan considered this for a moment then asked, "Why was I so late to sense she was in danger?" Qui-Gon replied, "You weren't listening, you closed yourself off to her. You struggle to suppress your feelings because of what you have been taught. This left you unaware of what was happening too her."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment and then with desperation in his voice he spoke to Qui-Gon's unseen form. "I cannot feel her presence…I fear she may already be dead." The apparition of Qui-Gon appeared in front of Obi-Wan, "You must let your feelings guide you."

Obi-Wan stood in awe as the ghostly image of Qui-Gon appeared in front of him, "I cannot go where they will take me. It is too painful." Qui-Gon nodded and said, "Obi-Wan…you are indeed in trouble. You are in love with Amira."

Obi-Wan moved to stand at the railing and he looked out at the Macaven Sea, "Yes Master, I do love her, but it is impossible, that is why I have denied my feelings. Attachment is forbidden."

Qui-Gon seeming more like a father to Obi-Wan than a teacher said, "You have been taught that according to the Jedi Code it is wrong for Jedi to fall in love. You must realize that no one has the power to avoid falling in love not even a Jedi. The Code is there to discourage it because in most cases nothing good can come of it. This is especially true if the other person is not a Jedi and cannot understand and accept the selfless life a Jedi must lead."

The apparition moved closer, "When two Jedi fall in love, it is, on rare occasions, that this is possible as long as both know the dangers and responsibilities the other faces and the life they have committed to as Jedi. They must find a way to love without letting it interfere with their duty. It is a difficult feat but not an impossible one. You cannot ignore your love for Amira. You must learn how to handle your feelings, but do not bury them completely."

Obi-Wan was somewhat taken a back by Qui-Gon's revelation, "Master you were always able to live with your own interpretation of the Code but the Jedi Council will never approve." Qui-Gon moved to stand next to Obi-Wan and replied, "Do not be too sure."

Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide, "What do you mean?" Qui-Gon continued, "The two of you have been paired together for years, for training, for missions, you have a bond that is not common among Jedi. A bond that developed the day you met each other, a bond that allowed Amira to reach you on that asteroid when no one else could. I knew this and the council knows this."

Obi-Wan lamented, "Master, I never told her how I felt. I cherished her as a friend but pursued nothing more. It never seemed possible. Now…now that I might lose her I wish I had been able to tell her."

Qui-Gon smiled and his eyes twinkled, "You must have faith Obi-Wan; faith that her strength and knowledge of the Force will protect her until you can find her."

He continued, "Trust your feelings. Be mindful of the Force and listen to your heart to find her." Obi-Wan paused for a moment and then he asked, "Master, this isn't the last of the Sith that will hunt us is it?" Qui-Gon replied, "I think you know the answer?"

Helooked away from his mentor and out over the water, "It won't be the last. Each time we destroy one, another will take its place. It won't end at revenge. There is something deeper. One day all the Jedi will be hunted."

Qui-Gon nodded, "The future is very uncertain. For now you must concentrate on the here and now. Amira is what is important. She will grow weaker with each moment she is in his control."

Hesighed heavily and nodded, "Yes, I know. Thank you Master. I know what I must do." Qui-Gon's figure slowly faded from view, "Remember Obi-Wan your love will lead you to her, but the battle will not be over. You have much to face and much you will have to bear. The Force will be with you." Obi-Wan replied, "Yes Master." And Qui-Gon was gone.

Hestood alone on the veranda looking out across the Macaven Sea. For years he had watched Qui-Gon live by his own interpretation of the Code; never abandoning it so much as bending it just enough to accommodate the situation. Obi-Wan had always strived to follow it without question.

Was there a destiny for he and Amira? Would the council allow it? He wasn't sure that he would be able to balance loving her and being a Jedi. His mind raced trying to envision how it would all work out. He stopped himself, "First things first." He said to himself. "I have to find her."

He closed his eyes and reached out hoping he would make a connection, hoping to touch her mind. If she could find him across light years on a remote asteroid he could certainly sense her here on this planet. He dropped all his shielding and opened his heart to her. Doing as Qui-Gon had said; he let his feelings guide him.

Waves of pain swept through him. He had found her. She did not respond to him but he could sense someone was with her and she was in terrible agony. He continued to sense her pain for several minutes and then a wave of relief hit him as the pain subsided and the dark one left her.

He had to grip the railing of the veranda to keep steady. He was deeply shaken by what he had just experienced. He focused again desperate to let her know he was coming "_I am coming Amira; you must trust me and remain strong." _He felt his connection fade and then disappear altogether.

He tried to find her again but there was nothing. However, during his brief connection he had sensed her surroundings. She was in a cell somewhere. The walls were metal; there was no furniture; no textiles; just cold metal. It seemed like a small detention cell standard on many types of ships. He knew he would find this ship hidden somewhere close, after all Amira was the bait and he was expected.

After dispatching another message to Coruscant informing the Jedi Council of the presence of a Sith on Macaven, he grabbed his weapon and headed for the door. Just before closing the door he turned around and went back for Amira's lghtsaber. When he found her he would have to tease her about losing her weapon.

He had one stop to make before he headed out. He did not go far when his objective met him, "Jedi Kenobi, we have located a ship not far from here." Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, I knew it would be close can you show me where?"

Dumaas hesitated and hesensed his fear, "I understand, do not be afraid I will not ask you to come with. You have already provided the help I need. Just point me in the right direction."

As they made their way outside he told Dumaas, "The dark one will not bother your people any longer after this is over." Dumaas nodded, "You will battle him then. Will you be victorious?"

Obi-Wan replied, "That I do not know, but regardless of the outcome, his only interest in your world was to find Jedi Organa and myself. He will either be destroyed or he will leave. Either way your people will have no more to fear."

Sadness filled Dumaas' face, "Why does he hunt you?" Obi-Wan responded, "Sometime I may be able to explain this to you in greater detail; just know that we are all part of something greater than ourselves. There is a living Force that surrounds us and this Force provides phenomenal power to those who are sensitive to it and trained to use it."

He shrugged into his robe and attached his lightsaber to his belt, "There are those, like the Jedi, who use it for good, preserving peace and justice in the galaxy, but there are those who use it for evil. Those that embrace the dark exploit the power of the Force for evil and are threatened by the power of the good. They seek to destroy those that represent the good."

Dumaas nodded, "I think I understand. Our culture also has good and evil. We believe the good is stronger, but sometimes it is not. He believes that you and Jedi Organa are a threat to him." Obi-Wan agreed, "Yes."

Without further delay Dumaas pointed to the nearest coastline and asked, "Do you see the hills just beyond the waters edge? There is a valley just over that first ridge. The ship you seek lies in this valley. Take my transport." Obi-Wan thanked him and climbed into the speeder and engaged the throttle.

Dumaas watched as the Jedi sped off across the sea towards the valley and the dark enemy that awaited him. Suddenly Dumaas realized how insignificant the petty disputes of his people were and how tragically it had led to so many years of war. There was good in the universe and individuals like the Jedi were defending it at great risk.

This Jedi, this man who was so willing to help his world, was speeding off to an uncertain fate and the people of Macaven had done nothing to prevent the situation. He began walking back to the great hall filled with regret for not having the courage to stand up to the dark one.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sith looked down at his captive. He had just finished another round of intense torture. Amira lay still on the floor of her holding cell. She had put up a valiant fight in the last few hours defying his wish that she reestablish contact with Obi-Wan. His assault on her had been mental and physical and had a dual agenda.

Besides luring Kenobi to him he wanted to determine what knowledge she had of other Jedi activity in the galaxy, activity that his Republic sources might not be privy to. He knew his master would welcome the information. So far she had resisted him.

Barely conscious, she welcomed the feel of the cold deck plating against her bruised skin. Using as much of the Force as she could muster she blocked the pain. He loomed over her pleased with his work and pleased to find her still fighting.

He entered her mind easily as she no longer tried to block him, "_Jedi Organa you have surprised me with your strength. I would have thought to have broken you before now. You should know Kenobi is on his way here. You fought to contain your fear and pain so that he would not sense it. Never the less, he is coming and soon I will destroy you both." _

She did not open her eyes but spoke audibly, "Why do you want to destroy us?" She was sure he was smiling, "I would have thought that was obvious. It is your destiny to suffer." She opened her eyes and began to move slowly into a sitting position against the cell wall. She took a shallow painful breath and asked, "My destiny to suffer? What are you talking about?"

He circled the room then stopped to stand in front of her, "You are Jedi. There is nothing for you but suffering. You live limited, restricted lives in service to a pathetic inflated idea of peace and justice. You say you embrace the Force and yet you are afraid of it; never quite opening yourself up to it fully; never quite experiencing all the power it has to offer. That is why you will ultimately fail and be destroyed."

Amira wanted to laugh, she was being lectured about being a Jedi by a Sith. She countered, "Do you not serve? You serve one master. You exist merely to do the bidding of your master. You cannot convince me that I have somehow limited myself by embracing the ways of the Jedi and serving an entire galaxy."

He smirked, "Perhaps not, but never the less your limitations have brought you to this place and this time. You have not only sealed your fate but you have doomed Kenobi as well. It is my intention to avenge my predecessor Darth Maul by destroying Kenobi. You were nothing more than the means to lure him to me, once you have fulfilled your purpose you will be easily dispatched."

She glared at him, "If he is already on his way here why not kill me now? Why haven't you done it; all you would have to do is strike me down." He was silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer, "I am enjoying your suffering too much, and you may still be of more use to me alive than dead."

He paced in front of her, "I have observed that Kenobi has a weakness, you, and this weakness will be his undoing." She closed her eyes and took another painful breath letting it out slowly, "You are gravely mistaken." He moved closer to her and began choking her using only his mind, "You are going to die and when Kenobi arrives he will suffer the same fate."

She choked out the words. "You are going to regret this. It is a mistake underestimating Master Kenobi." He made no reply but began another round of torture assaulting her already battered body.

After crossing the sea Obi-Wan flew the speeder over the beach and low lying hills. Prior to reaching the valley he was assaulted by waves of pain; Amira's pain. He could feel her; she was being tortured again. His heart twisted with anguish. Time was running out.

He tapped into the Force and willed the speeder faster beyond its normal capabilities. Several minutes later he ascended the final ridge and saw the small black ship nestled in the valley exactly where Dumaas said it would be. There was no activity outside the ship so he flew the speeder to a location towards the back of the vessel and approached on foot.

Memories flooded him of his first encounter with a Sith. He knew first hand how powerful it could be. He and Qui-Gon had never quite gained the upper hand battling Darth Maul. Obi-Wan had long since realized that he had treaded dangerously close to the dark side that day. It had been more than his abilities that had allowed him to defeat Darth Maul.

After seeing his master cut down he had been filled with a powerful rage. He still felt the loss of his mentor keenly and hoped beyond all hope that Amira wasn't destined to suffer the same fate.

He had experienced the ferocity of her torture and didn't know how she could survive much more. He had but one thought, "_Let me be in time_." He would not let himself ponder any other outcome. He dismissed the painful thoughts and reminded himself that she was in this ship and running out of time, he needed to find her and get her somewhere safe.

His abilities were about to be tested. The Jedi council would have his messages by now and know what he was facing but it was doubtful if anyone would arrive in time to assist him. Cautiously he circled the ship looking for an entrance.

Storming in through the front door wasn't his first choice. Something a little less conspicuous would be better. He noticed a hatch on the underside of the ship near the stern. He easily incinerated the locking mechanism with his lightsaber and entered the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

He sat crouched just inside the small hangar bay. Carefully he made his way forward along the wall. At the front of the bay a hatch lead to the rest of the ship. It was open and Obi-Wan slipped through it.

He moved along a narrow corridor looking for any sign of Amira. He passed several compartment doors as he moved towards the front of the ship. Something told him to stop. He stood still for a moment and let the Force guide him. She was near.

His heart rate increased and his senses focused. He backtracked and stopped in front of a locked metal door. He again used his lightsaber to incinerate the lock and he entered. The room illuminated when he stepped through the door.

Curled in the fetal position Amira lay unmoving on the metal decking. He was at her side in a moment, "I'm here." He turned her gently, cradling her head and shoulders in his arms. He didn't breathe for several seconds as he held her. Her body was cold. She was bloodied and bruised. Heleaned over herand whispered;his voice wavering, "Amira no."

He laid her down and removed his robe. Gently he began wrapping it around her. Carefully he pulled her into his arms. He wiped a tiny bit of blood from the corner of her mouth with his fingertips.

He gazed sadly at her noticing the bruises on her neck. His fingers traced the bruises, with unshed tears stinging his eyes he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead whispering, "I'm sorry."

She remained motionless. He closed his eyes and rested hisface against hers. From the darkness and through the pain she began to sense someone was with her. It was not him, not the Sith. The touch was gentle and loving. She swam through the murky darkness towards consciousness, towards the voice, his voice.

She stirred and said his name, "Obi-Wan" her voice was weak but she continued, "It's a trap, you should not have come." He raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were open and staring into his.

He smoothed the hair out of her face and smiled, "You needed me." She whispered, "I have things under control." He laughed for the first time since her abduction, "I can see that, I hope the other guy looks worse than you."

She smiled weakly and moved to sit up, she cringed from the pain, "I wish, but I seemed to have misplaced my lightsaber." He helped her sit up and then knelt on his knees next to her. He pulled her weapon off of his belt, "You mean this? You know I am always reminding Anakin not to lose his. I expected more from you Jedi Organa, this weapon is your life."

She laughed half-heartedly and took the weapon from him. It felt good to have it back in her hand. She stared at it silently. Then she looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry…I failed…" He stopped her by placing his fingers on her lips, "You are still alive that is all I hoped for."

She looked at Obi-Wan and she saw something in his eyes he'd never allowed her to see before…his love for her. She saw it and felt it. The Force flowed between them giving her strength. He asked, "Can you stand? I need to get you out of here?"

She nodded and stood up slowly, "I'm not going anywhere. You are not facing this Sith alone. He is here to destroy you. He is avenging Darth Maul." Obi-Wan, un-phased by her revelation, replied, "This is my battle to fight and I will not risk any further harm coming to you."

She placed her hand on the side of his face and said, "Ben, I will not leave you to face him alone. He would hunt me down and destroy me anyway. There is nowhere I can hide and he will not stop until he has met his objective. He replied, "I've been here before, I watched Darth Maul kill Qui-Gon…I could not bear to see you killed. If there is a chance that you will walk away from here…"

She stopped him speaking softly, "I cannot walk away. I am a Jedi. It is my duty to offer whatever assistance I can, it is the Code. You did not leave Qui-Gon's side." He weighed her words for a moment and said, "I was not injured as you are."

She tested her arms and legs and moved her stiffened muscles, "I could use that vacation now." He looked into her eyes, "I need you to be honest with me." She replied, "I could use a healer and a bit of Bacta, but I should be able to block most of the pain at least long enough to give us the advantage in a fight."

He looked at her and frowned not quite believing she was as strong as she claimed. She replied, "Ben, I'm ok." He nodded and walked away from her and paced the cell examining the room carefully, "You are right we stand a better chance together but it's not going to be easy. Our emotions…he will use them against us."

She nodded, "I understand. What do you propose?" He turned to look at her. She looked frightful. Blood and grime were smeared across her torn nightdress, her hair hung limply in her face. She felt his dismay and flashed a reassuring smile and thought his way, "_I'll be fine."_


	9. Chapter 9

The Sith was moving towards Amira's cell and knew Obi-Wan was with her. He had purposely allowed the brief reunion, knowing the sight of her would take an emotional toll on Obi-Wan. He wanted the Jedi distracted.

He entered the cell to find Amira sitting up cloaked in a robe looking surprisingly defiant and strong but Obi-Wan was not within sight. He circled the room keeping his eyes on her.

She watched him silently. He grew agitated with her and forced her bodily against the wall. She crashed into the metal with a loud thud. Holding her by her throat he questioned, "Where is Kenobi?" She entered his mind, "_He's here; don't you sense him?_"

He dropped her onto the floor and seemed to be shocked that she had the strength to touch his mind. He turned his back to her and ignited his weapon, "Then you are no longer of any use to me."

He wheeled suddenly and moved his weapon in a downward arc to kill her." Just before the blade reached Amir, Obi-Wan had appeared from above where he had been waiting in the ducting and blocked the deathblow with his own weapon.

Amira realized she had been holding her breath and exhaled. Obi-Wan and the Sith faced each other with lightsabers crossed;sparks and the heat from the weapons filling the small room. The Sith was caught off guard by the Jedi's ability to deceive him.

As he contemplated Obi-Wan, Amira stood up and drew her weapon from beneath her robe and ignited it. She felt amazingly calm and confident as shespoke, "I warned you not to underestimate Master Kenobi, now you will have to face us both."

She lunged at him and drew his saber away from Obi-Wan to fend off her attack. He blocked her easily but this gave Obi-Wan enough time to launch into an aggressive attack of his own.

Amira discarded the robe and watched carefully holding her weapon out in front of her. She knew she wasn't strong enough to match the Sith blow for blow but she could run interference as Obi-Wan needed it.

Obi-Wan and the Sith battled each other in the close confines of the cell. For the most part they were evenly matched in technique and skill but the Sith, able to direct his power anywhere, suddenly dislodged a large piece of metal ducting and launched it at Obi-Wan.

He was knocked off balance. Sensing an advantage he picked up the Jedi and flung him bodily into the wall. Obi-Wan struck the wall and he went limp sliding to the floor. Amira stepped in drawing the attack away from him. The Sith battled her relentlessly knowing her strength would fail her sooner rather than later.

The battle was lightning fast and the Sith fought her out of the cell into the corridor. His lightsaber narrowly missed her and contacted with the wall above her head, as she ducked the sparks fell around her.

She was on the defensive and backed away dodging one blow after another. He hissed at her, "You are beat Jedi, you are no match for the power of the dark side." His saber grazed the top of her shoulder and she fell backward dropping her weapon.

He advanced ready to finish her off, but she reached out and willed her lightsaber back into her hand and blocked another blow then leapt into the air and up into the overhead ducting.

The Sith was surprised and commented her, "Your abilities are impressive; you aren't as weak as I was led to believe. You would make and excellent apprentice." She found herself amused with his statement and laughed, "Sorry, I've already been an apprentice. I'm not quite ready to give up being a Jedi." He replied, "You should reconsider, the Jedi are going to be extinct."

Suddenly Obi-Wan was behind the Sith, "Maybe someday but not today." With a renewed ferocity Obi-Wan attacked. Amira was relieved to see him. She descended from the ceiling and advanced on the Sith.

There was very little room to move in the corridor and the Sith had one Jedi on each side of him. Feeling out maneuvered he leapt up and over Amira's head and disappeared down the corridor toward the hangar bay.

She turned to pursue him but Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Wait, we'll rest a moment, he's not going anywhere." They extinguished their weapons and stood in the corridor breathing hard and looking incredulously at each other.

A huge smile spread across his face as he leaned against the wall. Her eyebrows raised in question, "What in the Force are you smiling about?" He shook his head slowly from side to side, "You are unbelievable. You just put up the fight of your life." She nodded, "The fight of our lives and it's not over yet."

He pointed at the slash on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" She turned to examine it frowning at yet another tear in her nightdress, "It's not bad, but I think this garment is shot." She pointed at the gash on his forehead and asked, "What about you, you hit that wall pretty hard."

She stepped forward and used a piece of her torn nightdress to wipe the blood that trickled down the side of his face. She was inches from him and he said softly, "Thank you, it's not too bad." She smiled and said, "Good lets go finish this thing; I want to go home."

She turned to start down the corridor toward the hangar bay. He grabbed her hand again and turned her back around to face him his eyes staring deeply into her own, "Amira…I." She touched his face, "I know Ben."

He waited in the hangar bay. This was where he had intended to fight Kenobi all along. The fact that Organa was still in the fight surprised him but made little difference to him. She was of no consequence. It was only a matter of time before her injuries overcame her and she weakened.

At that moment the Jedi entered the hangar bay and advanced side by side across the metal decking towards him. He waited for them to get closer. Amira and Obi-Wan stopped within a few feet of him and ignited their weapons. The Sith did the same.

The lightsabers hummed with energy and the sound reverberated off the walls of the cargo bay. The Jedi circled the Sith. He seemed very unconcerned that he had been momentarily outmatched in the corridor. With a swift movement he lunged striking at both Amira and Obi-Wan.

There was no questioning his skill with a lightsaber. If the Jedi were going to beat him they were going to have to be patient and wait for him to make a mistake. The three exchanged blows for several minutes and Amira began to grow tired. If she did not withdraw soon she would falter and make a mistake.

Obi-Wan knew she was weakening; the hours of torture were catching up with her. He moved in front of her forcing her behind him and engaged the Sith alone. He seemed to smile and hiss, "She is weak Jedi; it is inevitable; you will not be able to prevent her destruction."

Obi-Wan lunged and said, "You have to get through me first." He began an exceptionally aggressive attack and drove Obi-Wan back towards the wall. Cornered, Obi-Wan jumped up to a second level of decking that hung suspended above the main hangar bay floor.

He followed him but Obi-Wan had the upper hand having landed first and attacked driving him back a few feet. He lashed out blow after blow. Amira looked up at the battle raging above her and knew she had to use what little strength she had left to reengage.

She sprang upward and landed on the other side of the Sith. Again he was flanked and had to battle both Jedi. He entered Obi-Wan's mind and projected an image of Amira's body, broken and bleeding on the floor of the hangar bay, "_This is her destiny Jedi, She will die, and you will be powerless to stop it just as you were powerless to save your master_."

Amira felt the reaction in Obi-Wan and knew his concentration was broken. She intensified her attack to draw the Sith away from him. She was a moment too late and he slashed through Obi-Wan's tunic burning his side and sending him backward onto the platform and his weapon onto the floor below.

He turned back towards her, "Now Jedi Organa I grow tired of toying with you." He fought her mercilessly. She blocked every blow but grew weak. Obi-Wan, back on his feet, willed his lightsaber back into his hand.

He was several feet away from Amira, he ran towards them hoping to draw him away from her. In the seconds it took Obi-Wan to arrive she had collapsed to her knees under the onslaught, unable to sustain the battle any longer.

The Sith ripped her lightsaber out of her hands and she was beaten. Her eyes looked past him and locked with Obi-Wan's conveying her sorrow. He moved to strike her down but Obi-Wan had arrived to draw him away. Once again he had to defend himself,leaving Amira forgotten on the platform.

Her body was failing her quickly. She could no longer stand and breathing had become difficult. For most of the battle she had been able to block the pain from her injuries and fight on pure adrenaline but now the hours of torture had caught up and she was overwhelmed.

She crumbled onto the platform unable to continue helping Obi-Wan. He was battling the Sith with amazing skill and intensity. He thrust and slashed and blocked determined to destroy him or die trying. The Sith's weapon grazed Obi-Wan's thigh stunning him for a second.

He continued his attack driving Obi-Wan back step by step. Amira watched unable to get to her feet. Her heart screamed out; she could not bear to see Obi-Wan destroyed.

She closed her eyes and summoned the Force. On the floor below…her lightsaber moved, imperceptibly at first. Then with her last ounce of strength she willed it back into her hand. She ignited it and hurled it at him.

Her lightsaber spun towards the Sith and he was momentarily caught off guard as he ducked. It was all that was needed. Obi-Wan saw his opening and cut him down with one downward slash of his weapon. It was over.

Obi-Wan collapsed to the platform on his knees exhausted. He slowed his breathing and looked up to find Amira. She was several feet away motionless on the platform. He made his way to her and leaned over her, "Amira?" She did not respond. He felt for her pulse, it was weak but it was there.

He moved to lift her and she mumbled his name, "Ben" He tried his best to smile for her, "At your service your highness." She coughed unable to take a full breath, "You defeated him." He shook his head, "No…We defeated him.I couldn't have done it alone."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Told you we were a good…team." Her breathing was shallow and she had a hard time speaking. He lifted her into his arms and said, "Don't talk, save your strength."

He limped his way down a set of stairs to the hangar bay floor and gently laid her down on the deck. He could feel herslipping away. he found himselfangry that she had lied about the seriousness of her injuries. She whispered, "If I had told you how bad it was you would have insisted on facing him alone."

He knelt on the floor beside her and gripped her hand tightly, "You are right; I would have kept you out of it. …Why?" She smiled weakly; "You needed me, whether you knew it or not you needed me." He replied softly; "I still need you."

Her eyes closed and she whispered, "I'm sorry Ben." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He stood and went to retrieve her lightsaber and his robe. When he returned she was no longer conscious.

She was running out of time and without urgent medical attention she would die. He covered her with his robe. Then he smoothed the hair from her face, "I will be right back." There was a control panel on the wall. He limped over to it and pressed the switch to lower the hangar bay door.

He would take her back to Maceve Island and hope the Macavens could treat her injuries. The door descended, opening the back of the ship up to the warmdesert air. Standing just outside were Dumaas and several other Macavens.

He approached Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi you have defeated the dark one?" He looked at Dumaas and nodded, "We did but not easily; Jedi Organa is badly wounded."

Helooked beyond Obi-Wan to glance at Amira lying on the floor and then back to Obi-Wan, "We can help. My people have been at war a long time and have become skilled battlefield medics." He looked Obi-Wan over and said, "It looks like you could use our help as well." He nodded wearily, "Thank you, your assistance is greatly appreciated."

In the next few moments several Macavens swarmed over to Amira and began attending her. They inserted a breathing apparatus, placed her on a hover stretcher and transported her to a waiting shuttlecraft. Obi-Wan climbed into the shuttle and they began the journey back across the Macaven Sea.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next two days Amira struggled to survive. Obi-Wan's injuries had been treated and were healing.He continued the negotiations alone. Remarkably the Macavens had a sudden change of heart and were eagerly embracing peace. The plight of the Jedi had been an inspiration.

The Macavens were close to drafting the treaty that would align the warring provinces, effectively ending nearly fifty years of war. In the coming weeks a representative from the Republic Senate would arrive on Macaven to discuss trade.

He left the great hall and made his way across the square to the Macaven medical facility. He entered the large double doors and proceeded to Amira's floor. He quietly entered her room. A young Macaven woman was seated next to the bed. He recognized her from the landing pad the day they had arrived and he greeted her, "Hello Deelina. What brings you here?"

She was startled and rose suddenly, "Forgive me Master Kenobi, I heard what happened and that Jedi Organa was very ill. I wanted to thank you both for what you have done for my world…I'm so sorry this happened…so ashamed that we stood by and did nothing."

Tears streamed down her young face as she looked from Amira to Obi-Wan and said, "I don't think she can hear me, please tell her thank you for me." She walked past him to leave and he stopped her saying, "Thank you Deelina, I will tell her for you."

Deelina left and he took his customary seat at the side of her bed. She had not regained consciousness and he had not been able to touch her mind, but had spent every moment not in the negotiations with her.

He picked up her hand and held it in his and spoke quietly, "Deelina was here, she wished to thank you...it's nearly finished. The negotiations are going well and soon the Macavens will sign a peace treaty."

He sighed heavily and continued, "Our job here is almost done. I wish I could feel good about what we have accomplished here, but it seems somehow unimportant to me. All I want is to see you wake up."

A familiar voice spoke up behind him, "Done well you have Obi-Wan" He spun around and stood up out of his chair, "Master Yoda, it's good to see you." Yoda entered the room with another Jedi and came to stand next to Obi-Wan, "Down you should sit; healing still you are."

He complied and returned to the chair. The other Jedi removed his robe and moved to Amira's side. Obi-Wan recognized him as Nas Sirom a Master Jedi Healer.

He turned to Yoda, "You received my message." Yoda nodded, "Yes, most disturbing it was. Definitely a Sith you believe?" He replied, "Yes Master, it was incredibly powerful, it nearly destroyed us both."

The old Jedi Master looked sadly at Amira, "Very ill she is." The healer placed his hands on Amira and began his examination. Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his head, "Yes, she endured much at the hands of the Sith, I was not in time to prevent her torture. She used the last of her strength to distract him and I was able to destroy him."

Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, "Very powerful this Sith; determined to assassinate you he was. Grateful to see you both alive I am." Obi-Wan nodded and said, "We were fortunate." Yoda replied, "The Force was with you, stronger between the two of you the Force is."

Obi-Wan turned back to Amira and asked, "Master Yoda…Will she live?" Yoda sighed deeply, "Not all things can I see. Uncertain her survival is." Yoda turned to the Jedi healer and asked, "Master Sirom, what is Jedi Organa's prognosis?"

The healer finished examining Amira and removed his hands from her head." He walked over to stand facing Obi-Wan and Yoda and said, "I alone cannot heal her. The stress on her system is great. She must return to Coruscant where she will benefit from the medical facilities and the combined efforts of the healers."

Obi-Wan turned to Master Sirom with concern, "The Macavens have treated her injuries and stabilized her as much as possible, but they are not sure she would survive the trip to Coruscant."

The healer walked back to his patient, "If I can establish a healing link, I may be able to stabilize her enough to survive the journey." Yoda replied, "Yes Master Sirom please try, to Coruscant we must take her." Obi-Wan offered, "I will inform the Macavens of our departure."

Yoda sensed his desire to accompany Amira back to Coruscant. He gently reminded him, "Gone well the negotiations have but over they are not. Finish what you have started you must. On Macaven you will remain until arrive the Republic representative does."

Reluctantly Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes Master." Sensing his distress, Yoda placed his tiny hand on Obi-Wan's arm, "Love her you do, revealed your feelings are, but nothing more in Coruscant will you be able to do."

He stood stunned and speechless. Yoda nodded, "Yes, for some time now have I known; watched you two for many years I have. A destiny you and Amira share."

He continued, "Quickly we must act to save her. Make arrangements for her movement to Coruscant I will." Then Yoda turned to Master Sirom and said, "Do for her what you can, I will return."

Yoda hobbled out of the room on his gimmer stick. The healer again approached Amira's bedside and placed his hand on her forehead. Obi-Wan stood opposite of the healer. He looked sadly down at Amira and said "Please help her." He replied, "I will do what I can."

He watched as the healer's eyes closed and he felt a surge as the healer tapped into the Force and directed the energy towards Amira. For several minutes the room was silent.

Having only basic training in the Jedi healing arts he knew that the Healer was attempting to reach Amira's mind to give her something to hang onto amidst the chaos that was her pain and failing body.

Before Yoda's arrival he had tried to reach her. Sitting by her bedside after the day's negotiations were through, he would try to touch her mind to help her find a way back. He was never able to reach her. It was as if she was already gone.

He looked again at the healer and then at Amira. Both were motionless. He reached for her hand and closed his around it. On more time he sent his thoughts to her "_You are strong and you can survive this. You must survive this."_

He continued to hold her hand and hope. An hour into the procedure the healer removed his hand from her and opened his eyes. He looked across at Obi-Wan and said, "I have established a link with her. It is tenuous at best but it may sustain her until we reach Coruscant."

He nodded, "Thank you." Master Sirom moved around the bed to stand near Obi-Wan. He glanced at Amira and then back at Obi-Wan, "She heard your thoughts. She could not respond to you but she did hear you." He continued, "I will inform Master Yoda that she is ready."

The healer left, leaving him alone in the room with Amira. He sat in silence unaccustomed to the feelings coursing through him. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything. He knew, although he wasn't sure how, that he would lose her one day. Maybe not today, but someday, and this inevitability scared him. He bent over and gently kissed her forehead, whispering, "I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Nearly three months after Obi-Wan had said goodbye to Amira and watched Yoda's ship leave Macaven, he returned to Coruscant. Although the Macavens were well on their way to peace there had been many sticky details to attend to.

He had received several messages regardingher condition. The last had been three weeks earlier and had said the Healers had completed their task and Amira was going to make a complete recovery.

As he docked his ship he could hardly contain his excitement at seeing her again. First he had to present his final report to the Jedi Council and then he would look for Amira.

He strode into the council chambers and into the center of the floor. Master Yoda spoke, "Welcome home Obi-Wan, good to see you it is." Master Windu asked, "How are the Macavens faring?"

Obi-Wan replied, "Very well Master, the Senate representative arrived a week ago and the Macavens are very eager to discuss trade. I think the future is bright for Macaven. My report has been filed in the central computer."

Yoda's brow crinkled, "Eager you are to leave Obi-Wan. Some where you have to go?" He apologized, "Forgive me MasterI am anxious to see how Jedi Organa is doing."

Master Windu spoke, "She is not here. She has left Coruscant." Confused, Obi-Wan asked, "Left Coruscant? Why?" Yoda replied, "Left you a message she did, left for Alderaan she has to complete her recovery."

Clearly disappointed he nodded, "I understand." Yoda and Windu exchanged glances and Master Windu spoke, "This last mission was very difficult. Your encounter with the Sith and the weeks of negotiations has left you tired." Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes Master I am more tired than I care to admit." A small smile spread across Yoda's green face, "A vacation you need."

The lights came on automatically as he entered his quarters. He tossed his travel pack on the bed and went straight to his communications console. He forwarded through various messages before he got to the one he wanted.

Amira's voice came over the speaker filling his room, "_Welcome back Obi-Wan. I hope the remaining negotiations with the Macavens went well. I don't remember much of the last several weeks, but Master Yoda filled me in on everything. I still can't wait to hear it from you though. That was something, Dumaas and the others showing up to help. I really will have to get back to Macaven someday and thank them. Master Sirom and the other healers have been amazing. It has been a long hard road and I missed you terribly. _(Pause_) Well as you know I have left for Alderaan. The council felt that I should spend some time recuperating on my home world and with my family. My parents were very worried about me and thrilled that I was going to come home. I can't say that I am unhappy about it. It's been a long time since I have seen them. I am sorry though; I wanted to be there when you got back. I don't know how long I will stay; there are some family issues that need to be dealt with. I feel pretty good, just not as strong as I would like to be but I am told that will return in time. I will miss you and can't wait to get back to Coruscant to see you. Welcome home Ben." _

He switched off the console and sat down in a chair. He had been granted leave to go to Alderaan. As strange at it seemed they were not discouraging him and Amira from being together.

He should have been thrilled but instead he felt troubled. The last Sith had been sent to assassinate him. Now both he and Amira were responsible for destroying him. Was there another that would be sent to assassinate them both? How would they deal with this threat? Now more than ever the future seemed clouded not just for he and Amira, but for all the Jedi.

He sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair. He closed his eyes and concentrated on thinking of nothing for a few moments. His door chimed. He willed his door to open without standing up.

Yoda stood in the open doorway. He rose from the chair, welcoming Yoda in. The little Jedi Master entered, "Hope disturbing you I am not." He shook his head, "No not at all, please come in."

Yodahobbledin on his gimmer stick and took a seat and motioned for Obi-Wan to do the same. He did and asked, "What can I do for you Master?" Yoda rested his gimmer stick against the side of the chair and said, "Much confusion I sense in you; not healthy for a Jedi this is."

He leaned back into the chair, "Yes Master, I am having trouble deciding the best course of action for Amira and I." Yoda wrinkled his brow and asked, "Discussed this with her you have?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "No, I haven't. I am debating whether or not to go to Alderaan to talk to her." Yoda replied, "Hmmm, problem you have. Solve it alone you cannot."

He nodded, "Yes, I know, but how can we be sure the Sith will continue to seek revenge." Yoda replied, "Difficult to see the future is. Dismiss the possibility we cannot."

He looked at Yoda and asked, "What do you think I should do?" Yoda shook his head, "Find your own way you must. Influence you I cannot. Together decide what you must do." He nodded, "Thank you Master". Yoda turned to leave then stopped, "Know this I do, linked your destinies are." And he left.

Obi-Wan watched him leave and stood in silence contemplating Yoda's words. His heart ached. Somehow he felt that Yoda was right, but there would be terrible sacrifices. He showered and climbed wearily into bed. He would leave for Alderaan in the morning.

Before departing for Alderaan Obi-Wan had asked Anakin to come and see him. They sat in his quarters and he marveled at how much the now fifteen-year-old Anakin had grown in just three months.

He said, "I am sorry I missed your birthday Anakin I never intended for my mission to run as long as it did." Anakin smiled and said, "That's ok Master birthdays aren't that important anymore."

Obi-Wan nodded and replied, "None the less I did bring you a present." He stood and walked over to his hutch and pulled out a box. He walked back to Anakin and handed it to him.

Anakin's eyes lit up with excitement as he took the gift from Obi-Wan. In the six years since Anakin had become his apprentice he had seen to it that he always gave the boy a gift on his birthday.

Anakin opened the box and lifted out a very intricately carved dagger. He exclaimed, "Master this is beautiful, where is it from?" Obi-Wan smiled and said, "It is Macaven."

He continued, "It is rare because the Macavens have very little hard wood on their planet. The leader of his people wears it ornamentally on the leg. This one was created to commemorate the reunification of the Macaven provinces. You can see the five different provinces represented in the carving."

Anakin stared at it in wonder, "Master this should be yours; you were instrumental in bringing about the treaty and the reunification." He shook his head, "No I want you to have it, keep it well." Anakin smiled and said, "Thank you I will treasure it."

Obi-Wan checked the time and said, "I have to be going soon but I wanted to make sure I gave you this first." Anakin asked, "You are going to Alderaan to see Jedi Organa?" He replied, "Yes."

Anakin asked, "Have you spoken with her? Is she alright?" He shook his head slowly and said, "I don't really know, she suffered much on Macaven. According to the healers she is recovered, but it is hard to know what lasting affects her ordeal will have."

Anakin nodded, "I visited her everyday after she arrived at the temple infirmary. She was very ill. She asked for you Master, many times." He replied, "I am sure she was glad of your company."

Anakin moved to stand by Obi-Wan and he asked, "Are you ok Master? You seem…sad." He looked at his apprentice unsure of whether to praise the boy's perception or scold him for prying.

He avoided the question and said, "Be mindful of Master Yoda and your other instructors while I am gone." Anakin nodded, "Of course Master." Obi-Wan picked up his travel pack and moved towards the door.

Anakin followed him and they both exited out into the hall. Anakin said, "Please tell Jedi Organa hello for me and I look forward to her returning." He nodded, "I will, she will like that. Take care Anakin may the Force be with you." Anakin replied, "And also with you Master." Obi-Wan turned and strode down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

His transport approached Aldera, Alderaan's capitol city. Obi-Wan looked out the window and marveled at its beauty. Somehow it made sense that Amira came from here.

The port seemed incredibly busy. When he left the dock area and hired transport into the city he noticed that it was bustling with activity and energy. The driver asked, "Where to sir?" He replied, "Alderaan Palace."

The driver chuckled and replied, "I hope you aren't here for a tour, the Palace is closed today to prepare for the coronation. He asked, "What coronation?" The driver replied, "The Organa coronation. Princess Amira Organa is to be crowned Queen tonight."

Obi-Wan stared at the driver in disbelief and asked, "Did you say Princess Amira Organa?" The driver nodded and answered, "Yes, Alderaan's beloved daughter has come home, and just in time too,her father the King has been ill."

He continued, "We didn't believe it possible as she left Alderaan many years ago to become a Jedi. We had not heard of her for sometime and then suddenly a few weeks ago she came home."

Obi-Wan sat back in his seat and looked out the window. She hadn't said anything about this in her message. Why would she keep it from him? The driver asked, "Are you a Jedi?"

He replied quietly, "Yes." The driver shook his head; "I suppose you have come to fetch her back to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan replied, "No, I've come as a friend just for a visit. I had no idea that the coronation was taking place."

The transport glided up to the Palace gates and the driver said, "I hope you are expected, they're pretty strict about who gets in." He replied, "I don't think I am expected."

The gate guard took down Obi-Wan's information and communicated it to the Palace. He could do nothing but wait. After a few minutes the guard received a reply and he opened the gate saying, "Jedi Kenobi you are permitted entrance to the Palace but you will need to proceed on foot. I cannot allow the taxi beyond this gate."

He thanked him and paid his driver. He proceeded up the footpath through the beautifully manicured gardens. There were people everywhere making frenzied preparations.

He approached the main Palace entrance and to his surprise was admitted immediately. Inside there were also dozens of people running around taking care of last minute details.

A crisply uniformed Palace guard approached him, "Jedi Kenobi, Princess Organa sends her greetings and asked me to escort you to your quarters." Obi-Wan asked, "I am to stay in the Palace?"

The guard nodded, "Yes of course, unless you do not wish to, but you will find it difficult to find lodging in the capitol. There are many people here for the coronation both from on and off world."

He motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him, "Her Highness wishes for you to stay here." He followed him and asked, "Where is the Princess?" The guard replied, "She is with her staff attending to last minute coronation details." The guard dropped Obi-Wan off at his room and left immediately on another errand.

The luxury of the room was far from what he was used to. It was spectacular, decorated in lush fabrics of varying blue and green hues that put the occupant immediately at ease.

He gazed around the room. The furniture was made out of a dark hard wood and impressively carved. It seemed very old. There was a large window with thick flowing draperies that extended from ceiling to floor.

He walked over to it and looked out over the palace grounds. His mind was filled with questions. Why was Amira suddenly casting away her life as a Jedi to become Queen of Alderaan?

He hated to think she no longer wished to be a Jedi because of her ordeal on Macaven. Especially since he blamed himself for not being able to prevent what happened to her. Once she became Queen the possibility of any future together would end.

His heart sank deep in his chest; he didn't want to lose her. He wanted things to go on as they had. Just when he had begun to think it might be possible to have a future together, this happened. Duty and obligation stepped in the way.

He knew his thoughts were selfish. Amira's destiny might very well be as Alderaan's Queen. Who was he to say? She is free to choose. Maybe this was the answer he was looking for. It would simplify things between them. He would continue training Anakin and serving the Republic and she would remain on Alderaan as its Queen.

He shook his head; whom was he kidding. Nothing was going to change how he felt about her. Queen or Jedi he was going to lose her tonight. He was about to turn away from the window when he saw a woman dressed in a long light blue gown moving through the grounds with a Palace guard.

It was Amira; he'd never seen her dressed like this. She looked exactly like a Princess should. He watched her talk to the guard pointing out this or that in the grounds. Then she stopped and turned to look up at his window.

She smiled at him and then turned to continue with her work but her thoughts came to him, "_I'm glad you are here_." He moved away from the window and sat down on the bed. He lay back and closed his eyes and quieted his mind.

He awoke to a light tapping at the door, "Obi-Wan are you awake?" Then a short laugh, "I know you are in there." He smiled and rose from the bed. He crossed the large room and ran his hands through his hair before opening the door.

Amira stood there looking at him. She was still in the light blue gown that he had seen her in from his window. Her brown curls were loosely pinned at the back of her head. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He wanted to grab her and crush her to him.

She asked, "Can I come in?" He moved away from the door and waved his hand into the room, "By all means your highness." She punched him in the arm on the way in, "I hear that all day; please don't call me that."

He closed the door and playfully rubbed his arm, "Ok Amira." She replied, "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I wanted to, the minute I heard you were here." They stood facing each other.

He replied, "It's good to see you. How are you?" She replied, "Tired, but I am getting better everyday." He looked her over again and said, "Well you look beautiful."

His statement took her by surprise. He had never said that to her before. She smiled, "Thank you Ben." They both grew silent and stood staring at one another uncomfortably.

Amira desperately wanted to throw herself in his arms. She controlled her emotions and said, "I only have a few minutes, but I wanted to see you, I owe you an explanation."

He replied, "No, you don't owe me anything. I know you have a duty to your family and to Alderaan. A duty that existed long before you became a Jedi."

She walked over to the bed and sat down, "I've been away for so long and yet I was able to step into this role so easily. I wouldn't have come except my family was worried sick."

She paused and pulled a piece of lint form her dress before continuing, "A message was dispatched to my parents when I was in route from Macaven to Coruscant saying that I had been wounded and the prognosis was uncertain. When I was strong enough it was decided that I should come home and spend some time with them."

He interrupted her, "You do not need to explain." She shook her head dismissing him, "Yes, Ben I do, please let me continue." He nodded his acceptance.

She continued, "My father's illness was not sudden and he should have stepped down months ago. I didn't know about it until I arrived. I am not the only heir, but my brother Bail is Alderaan's Viceroy and is serving a term in the Senate. Jade is still too young."

He crossed the room and sat down next to her and took her hand in his, "I would be lying if I told you I am thrilled with the idea of you leaving the Jedi order. Above anything else I want your happiness. You do what you must."

She pulled away from him and walked to the window. She stared out of it and said, "My happiness isn't a factor." She sighed, "I can not have what will make me happy." He replied, "You will find happiness again. You will be here with your family."

She sighed, "I was happy as a Jedi, I was happy with…so much is changed now." He remained silent and she continued looking out the window and said, "Maybe it is better this way. On Macaven I discovered I'm not the Jedi I thought I was."

He asked, "Why do you say that?" She shook her head, "I've never experienced another being that strong in the Force and it was disturbing. I was no match for the power of the dark side…"

Obi-Wan walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly to her, "You're wrong, no one could have gone through what you did without having doubts. You don't realize how strong you are."

She could feel his breath, warm and soft, on the back of her neck as he continued to speak, "The fact that you are alive and standing here right now is testament to your strength. You have an incredible understanding of the Force, and it makes you very strong."

She had tears forming in her eyes, "We were almost destroyed Ben." He turned her around to face him. He held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "It was my fault; I should have sensed the danger. I should have sensed you needed me that night he took you, but I did not…I was too late…"

He pulled her into his arms and held her closely whispering, "Never doubt your abilities; leave the Jedi if you must to fulfill your obligation to Alderaan, but not because you doubt your abilities. You are a gifted Jedi. Your last effort to distract him was all I needed to get the upper hand. Your courage; your strength saved us both that day."

He drew back and cupped her face in his hands and looked in her eyes. The tears were there, glistening but they did not fall. He said, "I was terrified." His voice wavered, "I almost lost you."

The gravity of his words and the memory of their ordeal weighed down on him. Not trusting himself to speak anymore he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips closed over hers in a slow and gentle kiss.

She began to kiss him back and passion exploded between them. He pulled her into his embrace wrapping his arms around her and kissed her hungrily. She melted into him deepening the kiss and sliding her hands around his neck and shoulders.

Her fingers slid into his hair at the back of his neck. He groaned and pulled her tighter. They clung to each other desperately, knowing this could be the only time they would be able to share an intimate moment like this.

She was lost in feel of his arms, the closeness of his body to hers. She felt not only her own passion but his as well. He savored everything; she was so soft in his arms; her scent, her taste, it was intoxicating. He committed it all to memory.

Slowly she realized what this kiss meant it was an acknowledgement of their love and a farewell all in the same breath. They had no future. She drew away from him apologizing, "We can't…I can't do this." Her voice cracked, "I wish more than anything there was a way for us to be…to have a life together, but we both know there isn't."

She hurried out of the room so he did not see the tears beginning to fall. He was still reeling from the passion that they had shared. He was left with an indescribable longing and sadness.

Amira walked quickly down the hall to her room wiping the remnants of her tears away. Her mother was waiting for her when she stepped inside and closed the door. Lady Mara Organa said, "You look distressed Amira."

She replied, "Yes, I knew I was late for our meeting, my discussion withMaster Kenobi took longer than I thought." Her mother laughed, "Amira, I may not be a Jedi but I know the look of a woman who's been in the arms of her lover, especially my own daughter."

Amira tried to smile and shook her head, "Mother, we are not lovers...but I do love him." She sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed, "Obi-Wan and I have been very good friends for many years, since I first came to the Jedi Temple. As time progressed so did my feelings. This last mission was very difficult and it became impossible to deny what I felt."

Lady Organa sat down next to her daughter and said, "So does he love you?" Amira nodded, "Yes, I believe he does." Her mother asked, "What will you do?" Amira shook her head and said, "It is complicated, too complicated." Lady Organa replied, "That is the nature of love. You fall in love easily enough but from then on it can be very difficult."

Amira sighed and said, "I feel like we are treading impassible waters. The Jedi Code discourages it. We are not supposed to fall in love with each other. Our lives are dedicated to ensuring peace and justice in the Galaxy. Everything must focus on that. Loving each other can be dangerous, a liability if we let our feelings interfere with our duty."

Her mother nodded her head, "Well it seems to me that you cannot control falling in love. It may very well be your destiny. After all, we thought your destiny was to grow up on Alderaan and eventually succeed your father as its ruler. Instead your life took a very different path, one of your own choosing."

Amira gave her mother a halfhearted smile, "It wasn't all my choosing. I believe you and father were against it to begin with." Her mother nodded, "Yes, your father and I had a very difficult time with the prospect of you becoming a Jedi. However, we knew that you were special and eventually we came to understand that you needed to go where your abilities could be nurtured and honed. We are very proud of you."

Amira stood up and crossed the room saying, "And once again I have another duty to fulfill, to Alderaan and I don't have the luxury to follow my heart. All of Alderaan is expecting me to accept the crown."

She walked back and sat down in a chair facing her mother. Lady Organa spoke softly, "Perhaps he would give up being a Jedi to come here and be with you?" Amira shook her head, "and be consort to a Queen? No mother and I would not ask him to. Being a Jedi makes him who he is."

Lady Organa said, "I see." Amira said softly, "I cannot bear it, I cannot tell him goodbye, too go on without him in my life. He has been part of my life for so long."

Her mother replied, "Amira you have always been strong enough. Your Jedi Knight will remain in your heart and in time you may find a way to be together again. No one knows your destiny. Yes, right now Alderaan needs you, but your destiny may not always be rooted to Alderaan as it is now. I want you to be happy.I know your heart lies elsewhere."

"I don't think I can ever be a Jedi again" Amira sighed heavily and her mother came to kneel in front of her taking Amira's hands in hers and asked, "Why is that my daughter?"

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, "There is a dark power out there that terrifies me. It wants to destroy Obi-Wan and myself, perhaps all the Jedi; it nearly ended our lives on Macaven. It was very difficult to defeat."

Lady Organa softly caressed her daughter's hand, "But you did defeat it, and something tells me that the two of you did so because of your feelings for each other. It may have been more powerful than you, but together you beat it."

Amira shook her head, "No our feelings were a liability. The Sith fed off that, exploiting it to his advantage." Her mother smiled knowingly, "Really? Ask yourself, when you used your last bit of strength to hurl your weapon at it; was it solely because of your duty as a Jedi to defeat it?"

She was quiet for a moment than slowly realized the truth, "No it wasn't entirely out of duty…I did it because I love him and would have given my last breath to save him." Her mother smiled at her daughter and said, "So your love for each other was not a liability it made you strong enough to accomplish the impossible."

She nodded and slid from the chair to the floor into her mothers comforting arms. She whispered, "I am afraid we may always be hunted" Amira's mother held her daughter closely and asked, "There are others like the one you destroyed?" She replied, "There are always two, a master and apprentice." Her mother asked, "Why would they hunt you and Master Kenobi?"

Amira pulled away slightly from her mother and looked into her eyes, "Six years ago a Sith, Darth Maul, was dispatched to assassinate Queen Amidala of Naboo. Obi-Wan was still a Padawan then and he and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, were assigned to protect the Queen. They confronted Darth Maul in an intense battle but Qui-Gon was killed."

Her mother gasped, "How awful, what happened then?" Amira continued, "Obi-Wan in turn destroyedDarth Maul. The Sith on Macaven was there to assassinate Obi-Wan as revenge for killing his predecessor."

Amira paused for a moment and then continued, her voice lowering, "Now that Obi-Wan and I have destroyed him, it is possible that another will be dispatched to assassinate us…I have felt, since my encounter with the Sith, that they have a darker agenda. I believe they wish to cleanse the galaxy of all the Jedi"

Her mother inhaled sharply, "You can't be serious! He told you this?" Amira shook her head sadly and said, "No…I have felt it." Lady Organa pulled her daughter back into her embrace and replied, "I didn't know this danger existed for you."

Fighting back her tears Amira added, "I am afraid for the Jedi mother, I have felt the power of the dark side and it is formidable." Lady Organa asked, "Does Kenobi believe this too, about the Jedi being hunted."

She nodded, "I think so. We haven't spoken of it, but somehow I know he believes it too." Her mother felt chilled as she contemplated a Republic devoid of Jedi. She changed the subject and asked, "Does he know you are to become Queen? Amira nodded against her mother's shoulder, "He did not until he arrived here."

She moved to stand up and smooth the wrinkles in her gown, "I am going to be late. I need to meet with father before tonight's coronation." Lady Organa stood and fixed her own gown.

As Amira turned to leave her mother stopped her, "Darling, I know this decision was thrust upon you suddenly and so soon after your ordeal on Macaven, your father cannot possibly go on as King and you are the only one who can step in. I am sorry this means giving up your life as a Jedi, but perhaps if you are no longer a Jedi, it will keep you out of the way of the Sith and you will be safer this way."

Amira nodded sadly, "Yes, you are probably right but it will not keep Obi-Wan safe." She left the room. Lady Organa's heart ached for both her daughter and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan made his way out to the palace grounds having decided that the fresh air and tranquil surroundings of the gardens would help him think. He had to walk quite a distance into the gardens to get away from the hustle and bustle of the coronation activities.

He found a quiet alcove in the corner of the gardens. Vines and large overhanging trees, flowers of all colors and types surrounded the area. In the center stood a small fountain encircled by stone benches.

It was sufficiently secluded and was an excellent spot to meditate. He sat on one of the stone benches and stared at the fountain. He was thinking of leaving Alderaan before the coronation took place.

He was finding it impossible to be happy for Amira especially because he knew she was not happy. He wanted her to remain a Jedi, to remain in his life. Staying here to watch her assume a new life served little purpose now.

After tonight when she became Queen and was no longer a Jedi she would be safer, but their time together would be at an end. Leaving now would spare him the pain of saying goodbye but it would be selfish and do nothing to ease his sadness.

He decided to postpone leaving at least until he could talk with her, wish her well and say his goodbyes. He began to meditate. It did not last long. Lady Mara Organa approached him and asked, "Master Kenobi I hope I am not disturbing you."

He rose immediately and bowed to her, "Not at all. What can I do for you my lady?" She asked, "May I sit here?" He motioned for her to sit, "I believe this is your garden my lady."

She laughed, "No, it actually belongs to the people of Alderaan but I do use it from time to time, please sit." She folded her hands in her lap and said, "It is beautiful here is it not?"

He nodded, "Yes it certainly is. Princess Amira spoke of home often and yet I never really knew how beautiful it was." Lady Organa asked, "So you have known my daughter since she came to the Jedi Temple?"

He replied, "Yes, she was very young but quite skilled. She left an immediate impression on me. She ran right into me while racing to class. I had to help her off the floor." He smiled at the memory. Lady Organa laughed, "She did have a habit of that, how gallant of you to help her up."

She continued, "Amira raced around the Palace from the time she learned to walk. She was a brilliant child who never seemed to get any where on time…You know her father was not pleased that she wanted to become a Jedi. You can imagine what a shock it was to learn that the future Queen of Alderaan wanted to run off and become a Jedi Knight.

She smiled at the memory and continued, "He thought about forbidding it, but I had known for a long time that she was special and if we forbade her she would never realize her full potential and might come to resent us for it. I eventually persuaded the King to let her go."

He nodded, "That was a very brave decision as parents. Normally Force sensitive children are identified and removed from their parents as infants. I suppose Amira was identified late because of her status as heir to the throne."

Lady Organa sighed, "I knew the day she was born that she was special. I kept it to myself even though I knew she could not be taken from us. I worried that the Jedi would find out about her after her brothers were born but they never tested any of our children. She sought out the Jedi when they came to Alderaan looking for Force sensitive children. She wanted more than anything to train at the Temple."

He replied, "I can only tell you that she worked hard and became a very skilled and powerful. She had a good life there." Lady Organa asked, "What do you think of my daughter's decision to become Alderaan's Queen?"

He shook his head and said, "I'm sure it was the wisest thing for her to do under the circumstances." Lady Organa asked, "How do you feel about it personally; if I may ask?"

He took a moment before he answered, "I can only hope that the decision she made was not too difficult and did not cause her too much pain or sorrow. The Jedi will lose a gifted knight and I will lose my dearest friend."

Lady Organa replied, "Master Kenobi you will not lose her, she will remain in your heart and you in hers. She may have committed herself to Alderaan for now, but I know my daughter and she is not likely to forget you. One day she may be free to take up the ways of the Jedi again."

He shook his head, "I really cannot blame her if she left her life as a Jedi and never looked back. I fear our encounter on Macaven has left a deep scar." Lady Organa nodded, "How could it not, this dark one, a Sith you call it, he torturedher and came very close to killing both of you."

He looked away and nodded sadly, "Yes he was very powerful…I was not in time to prevent what happened to her. I would have given my life to spare your daughter from that pain."

She looked approvingly at him for the first time since sitting down, "Yes, I believe you would have." She continued, "Master Kenobi, do you love my daughter?" He answered, "Yes of course, she is an important part of my life, my friend."

She looked at him and smiled, "Let me rephrase; are you in love with my daughter?" He paused for a moment and then answered, "Yes my lady." She replied, "Her decision must be most painful."

He simply nodded without saying a word. Lady Organa placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "I believe you share a destiny with my daughter. Do not forget her now that she must travel a different path, the path will change as it invariably does and she will need you or you her…Your love for each other will play a vital role in the future of the galaxy."

He turned to face her. He was sensing that there was more to Lady Mara Organa than many people knew. He replied, "I cannot forget her, she is part of me." She replied, "I wanted to meet you while I had the chance. Things are going to get very hectic here in the coming hours and I might not have had an opportunity to speak with you."

She moved to get up and he stood offering his hand to help her, saying, "It was my pleasure, I can see where the Princess gets her lovely spirit." She acknowledged his complement, "Thank you Master Kenobi, Amira does indeed take after me in many ways." She smiled and strode out of the alcove. He remained to finish meditating.


	13. Chapter 13

Several hours later it was time. He waited along with all of Alderaan to witness Queen Amira's coronation. Hundreds filled the main ballroom. Thousands more Alderaanians filled the Palace grounds and lined the city streets.

The Palace's main ballroom was lit by hundreds of candles. He stood near the front wondering how she was holding up. He wished they had been able to talk once more before now. He wanted her to know he wished her well. He could hardly believe the turn of events. When she became Queen tonight their time together was more than likely at an end.

His thoughts were interrupted as several horns sounded and a hush fell over the crowd. The royal family walked in together, The King, Lady Mara Organa, Prince (Senator) Bail, Prince Jade and Princess Amira.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She wore a white gown that shimmered in the candlelight and trailed behind her as she walked. Her long brown hair was piled in lose curls on top of her head. She was radiant, regal. She already looked like a Queen.

The site of her made his heart ache. He did nothing to hide his feelings. It wasn't necessary here. The royal family took their places at the front of the room.

The King came forward slowly and began to speak, "Today is a great day for us all. As an old King I am ready to pass on this office to my successor. As a father I am proud to see my children take up the reigns of government. I have ruled now for over 40 years and have grown too old and sick to continue."

He paused briefly as the crowd disagreed with him then he continued, "Yes, yes it is time, besides after all these years I can devote more attention to my wife and perhaps look forward to grandchildren."

The crowd applauded enthusiastically. He smiled at his wife and his children, "Now I will step aside and let my first heir, my daughter, your future Queen, address you."

She stepped forward and kissed her father on the cheek and then looked out at the crowd as she began speaking, "At first I feared that my father's shoes would be too big to fill. He is a beloved King and has always been fair and just."

She turned to her father and smiled and then faced the crowd and continued, "As you know I have lived away from Alderaan for many years. I was given a choice to go and learn the ways of the Jedi but at the expense of leaving my home, my family and my friends. My parents supported my decision to go even though they were sending away their first heir. They knew I would face many challenges and great dangers but let me go anyway. I love them for that."

She acknowledged both her mother and father and continued, "In the ten years since I left I did become a Jedi Knight and became part of another honorable family, my Jedi family who I also love very much."

She looked directly at Obi-Wan and smiled sadly. "First and foremost I am Alderaanian and as your servant I will fulfill my duty to you all as your Queen to the best of my abilities. I will draw upon my experiences and training as a Jedi Knight to be a strong and just ruler."

The crowd was quiet for several seconds as Amira's words were digested. The King came forward and stood next to his daughter. She looked over at Obi-Wan with tears in her eyes and gave him a half smile. He smiled back at her and touched her mind, "_I know this is hard, it will be ok." _

She turned to face her father. He removed the crown from his head and held it out in front of him and said, "I relinquish this crown and with it all the responsibilities it represents. Once it is placed on your head you will be Queen and guardian of the prosperity, longevity and freedom of all who inhabit Alderaan for as long as you reign."

Amira bowed her head towards her father and said, "I accept this responsibility and dedicate my life to the prosperity, longevity and freedom of all who inhabit Alderaan." Amira finished her oath and the King placed the crown upon her head." It was done; simple and to the point.

She turned to face the crowd and as she did all of the men went down on one knee and the ladies curtseyed to acknowledge their new Queen. Then they broke into rousing applause. All of Alderaan would celebrate; except for one. Obi-Wan remained on one knee longer than the rest of the men and Amira caught the sadness in his eyes as he rose up. She knew he would leave Alderaan soon and be part of her life no longer.

A reception followed the coronation ceremony and Queen Amira stood with her family receiving the guests one by one as they bowed, curtseyed and gave their congratulations. She received congratulations from dignitaries, nobility and family friends.

Even though many people were old friends the smile on her face was forced. She had just been crowned Queen of Alderaan but it was the unhappiest day of her life. As she repeated the same thing to guest after guest her mind was elsewhere.

How had she come to be at this point? Why was this happening now instead of in just a few more years from now when her brother Jade could have become King? She knew it was her duty and she would do it with out question. As a Jedi she knew all about duty.

She knew about sacrifice too but this seemed too much to bear. Suddenly he was in front of her bowing deeply. He rose and said, "My congratulations your highness." His eyes met hers and she smiled as best she could. She replied, "Thank you Master Kenobi for being here to share this day with us."

It was her standard thank you, the one she had rattled off to everyone. It wasn't what she wanted to say to him, but now wasn't the time or place for anything else and he was already moving on.

The line of guests seemed to drag on forever and she was growing tired and anxious to break away. Once the last guest had made it through the receiving line she hurried off to find Obi-Wan.

He was standing out on a balcony that extended off of the ballroom. Amira walked up to stand beside him. She spoke first, "You are thinking about leaving." He spoke without looking at her, "Yes, I should go back to Coruscant. I have neglected Anakin too long."

Her heart sank as she realized he was already closing himself off. She turned to look at him but he continued to stare out into the Alderaan night. She spoke softly, "Please don't do this; don't shut me out. I never intended for this to happen, please forgive me."

He looked at her then and saw the sadness in her eyes. He had not been thinking about how she felt and immediately regretted the additional pain he had caused her. It was her life that was changing drastically. He would go on being a Jedi, without her, but still a Jedi. She was giving everything up that she knew and loved.

He spoke softly, "No Amira there is nothing to forgive. You have a duty to Alderaan a duty that has existed from your birth long before you became a Jedi. You have honored that tonight. It is the right thing."

She fought the tears that threatened to fall, "I don't know how I will endure this. I cannot say goodbye to my life, the Jedi, you…most of all you." He took her hands in his and said, "I have known for years that someday, something would take you away from me. You have a very important obligation as Alderaan's ruler and although I know that this is how things must be. My life will not be the same without you."

She was about to say something else when her mother appeared, "Please excuse us Master Kenobi, The Queen is expected at a toast, I am sorry." He inclined his head politely and said, "Of course Lady Organa." She followed her mother back into the ballroom touching his mind as she walked away, "_Please wait for me; I will find you later_."

It was almost dawn. Obi-Wan sat in his quarters waiting for Amira. Saying goodbye to her would be one of the hardest things he would ever do. The more he thought about it the more he knew they would rarely see each other.

Alderaan was not a place where he was likely to be sent on a mission. It was a peaceful planet of modest resources with strong leadership and not likely to succumb to a trade blockade or some other disaster requiring the intervention of the Republic or the Jedi.

She would remain here as Queen. In a vain attempt to rationalize circumstances he told himself that things would ultimately be better this way. She had an entire planet that expected its heir to rule and he had a fifteen year old Padawan who required his undivided attention.

His thoughts turned to Anakin who had not been an easy student thus far and it was only getting harder. He loved the boy like a son, but often found himself frustrated with Anakin's lack of self discipline. Anakin was far too powerful to remain reckless.

Amira knocked and opened the door, "May I come in." He did his best to smile and crack a joke, "It's your Kingdom." She didn't laugh as she entered the room closing the door behind her.

When she came closer he saw how very tired she looked, "It's been a long day for you." She nodded and went to sit on the edge of the bed. He walked over to the window and looked out. She asked, "When do you leave?"

He continued looking out the window, "Soon." She sighed and sought to control her sadness, "It will be a long time before we see each other again." He replied, "Yes, it will."

She shook her head, "I'd give anything to have things the way they were." He turned to look at her and he saw the sadness, "This is a solution; from a certain point of view." She laughed at his comment, "A certain point of view?"

He walked over to her and sat down next to her, "It's not the solution I wanted, but it will have to suffice." She reached up and removed the crown from her head and tossed it across the room into a chair.

She sighed heavily, "That thing is too heavy." He watched a single tear slide down her face. She closed her eyes and cried, "I didn't want this." He reached up and placed his hand on the side of her face gently turning her to look at him.

He caressed her face and she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He ran his thumb softly across her lips. She sighed softly. He leaned in and took her lips in his and kissed her gently. He whispered against her lips, "I will always be with you." Her lips parted allowing him to kiss her deeply.

He pulled away from her and reached up to pull the pins that held up her hair, "I've longed to see you with your hair down since that night on Macaven when I saw you meditating." As he pulled the last one out, her hair cascaded in silky brown curls around her face and shoulders.

He ran his hand into it and clasped the back of her head pulling her back to him and into a deep sensual kiss. He leaned her back onto the bed holding her in his arms as he kissed her. She responded kissing him back winding her arms around his shoulders.

His upper body covered hers pressing her gently into the soft mattress. He withdrew after a moment and said breathlessly, "I wish we had more time…" She replied, "There is never enough time for us." He hovered over her staring into her eyes then bent forward to kiss her again, "They held each other without saying a word and waited for the sunrise.

The palace guards opened the large doors and Obi-Wan stepped out into the Alderaan dawn. Amira stood in the entrance and said, "May the Force be with you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He bowed slightly to her and replied, "And with you your highness." He turned and walked away but his mind touched hers, "_Do not forget you are a Jedi, maybe not in the order at present but a Jedi none the less, be vigilant and keep your abilities sharp. You may need them again one day. Above all do not forget that I am yours Amira, I carry you with me always._

She answered him, "_I will not forget. You are my very soul Ben Kenobi_._" _She watched him walk across the grounds to the gate where he climbed into a waiting speeder taxi and was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Four years had passed since her coronation. Amira sat at her desk. The sun streamed in through the window behind her, bathing the large office in a warm sunlight. She had just finished a meeting with her finance minister and her thoughts turned to Obi-Wan as they often did when she had time to herself.

She had not been able to fill the void left in her life after leaving the Jedi. She missed her old life terribly. She thirsted for the simplicity and the satisfaction that being a Jedi gave her. She had not seen him in four years and she missed him terribly.

Periodically, she received messages from him and knew he was doing well. He was often away from Coruscant with Anakin. His last message had said that he and Anakin had gone to negotiate a border dispute on Ansion. She wondered what Ansion was like; she'd never been there.

Her comm unit blinked rousing her from her reflections. She answered it, "Yes?" The secretary's voice filled the room, "Senator Organa is calling from Coruscant." Amira smiled, "Thank you patch him through." Senator Bail Organa greeted his sister, "Hello Amira." She replied, "Bail, sweetheart, how are you?"

He paused and she felt a strange sense of foreboding, "What has happened?" His reply was slow, "There has been an attempt on Senator Amidala's life." She inhaled sharply, "Is she alright?" He responded, "Yes, but her decoy was killed along with several Naboo security forces."

Amira slumped in her chair, "How did it happen?" She heard him sigh before answering, "The ship carrying the decoy and the security forces exploded on the landing platform shortly after arrival." Amira exhaled slowly and asked, "What is being done?" What he said next did not surprise her, "They have assigned Jedi Master Kenobi and his apprentice to protect her."

She nodded to herself, "She is in good hands then. Please convey my sympathies to Senator Amidala for her loss. Offer whatever assistance she requires on behalf of the people of Alderaan." Bail's voice came back over the link, "I will Amira. Take care."

She closed the link and left her chair to go and stand by the window. She had an odd feeling that this attempt on the Senator's life would not be the last. Several hours later she would discover that her fears were correct when she is contacted again by Bail telling her of the second attempt on Amidala's life. She asked her brother to keep her informed.

That night she slept fitfully, experiencing nightmares about bounty hunters, droids and the death of many Jedi. Exhausted the next morning she sat in her office pouring over intelligence brought at her request by her security minister.

He sat across from her and asked, "Does anything make sense your highness?" She shook her head wearily, "I can't be sure. Gunray probably still wants her dead and she has been very vocal in the opposition to the Military Creation Act. Alderaan opposes it too but we've had no threats."

She pushed the file back towards him across her desk and said, "Keep me posted please. I especially want to know how the Jedi are handling the situation." He stood up and bowed, "Of course your highness." He turned and left the office.

Over the next two nights her sleep would be haunted by nightmares. Each time the places and events became clearer, but not known to her. She saw a water covered world. She saw thousands of white uniformed soldiers; she saw an arena on a desert world where hundreds of Jedi fought; many losing their lives.

She strode down the corridors of the palace towards her office. Her defense minister was waiting outside for her. He bowed and followed her inside. She took her seat and he stood in front of her desk with a file in hand.

Amira noted that he too must not be sleeping well, "Please sit down; what do you have this morning?" He handed her the file and replied as he sat down, "More has happened since we last talked." As she began to read he began, "Jedi Master Kenobi and his apprentice made pursuit of Senator Amidala's assassin through Coruscant. The pursuit ended with the death of the assassin, a changeling, outside a nightclub. Just before the assassin could name the bounty hunter who hired it, he changeling was killed by a poison dart. Thepoison dart has since been identified as Kaminoan."

Amira interrupted, "Kaminoan, I have never heard of them." He nodded, "Yes, apparently Kamino lay undiscovered because it was erased from the Jedi archives." She looked puzzled, "Erased from the Jedi archives? That does not seem likely. Do we know how?"

He answered, "The Jedi suspect that is was purposely erased by another Jedi." She contemplated this for a moment and asked, "What are the Jedi doing about it?" He said, "Apparently they have sent Master Kenobi to Kamino to locate the bounty hunter and his apprentice has been assigned to escort Senator Amidala home to Naboo and keep her protected."

She reviewed the file as he finished his report. Then she looked up and asked, "Is Kamino covered by water?" He replied, "I do not know your highness, why do you ask?" She shook her head, "Its nothing, just a feeling I have. "

He smiled, "Your highness, I have learned over the last few years that your 'feelings' are never just feelings." She smiled back and said, "Thank you minister, please try and get some sleep. I will contact the Jedi council and discuss my 'feelings' with them."

She grinned as the holographic image of Master Yoda appeared before her. She greeted him warmly, "Master Yoda it does my heart good to see you, it has been too long." The Jedi Master nodded and replied, "Yes, Much too long has it been. Good to see you it is Queen Organa."

How strange it seemed to be addressed as Queen Organa by Yoda. In her heart she would prefer he called her Jedi Organa. She replied, "I hear that you have a mystery on your hands."

Yoda frowned, "Yes, a mystery there is. Not much can I tell you your highness." She nodded, "Of course, I understand, but I thought you should know I have had some disturbing dreams."

Yoda considered this and said. "Hmmm, interesting this is, dreams you have had before and important they have been. Tell me about them you should." She nodded, "Mostly images, no faces. I have seen a world covered in water. I think this is the planet Kamino. I have also seen thousands of soldiers dressed in white."

He closed his large eyes briefly and then opened them, "On the water world of Kamino Obi-Wan is." She nodded, "He is looking for a bounty hunter, the one responsible for the assassination attempts." Yoda replied, "Yes, still very strong in the Force you are, more to tell me you have?"

She took a deep breath and said, "I have dreamed of a battle on a desert world, Many Jedi perish." Yoda sighed heavily, "Sense events in the future you may be. In your dreams they are revealed. Disturbing by this I am."

She lowered her head and said, "Master Yoda what can it mean?" He replied, "Discover the meaning we will, encountered the bounty hunter Obi-Wan has, confronting him as we speak he is."

She continued, "I am deeply troubled by this Master Yoda. It has been difficult to sleep." He replied, "Rest we all must; difficult times ahead I fear. Soon all our strength will be needed."

She smiled a half smile and replied, "Thank you Master Yoda, I needed to tell someone of my dreams. I knew you would understand." The tiny Jedi Master bowed ever so slightly and said, "Still a Jedi you are too me, May the Force be with you Queen Organa." She replied, "And with you Master."

Amira left her office the next day and made her way out to the palace gardens. She walked to the farthest corner of the grounds where a fountain surrounded by stone benches stood.

She sat alone and meditated. Since leaving the Jedi four years ago she had kept up many of their ways. Meditation had proven just as therapeutic to a queen as it had been to a Jedi. She had also continued to practice with her lightsaber.

She never missed an opportunity and insisted that her daily schedule always had room in it for meditation and lightsaber practice. There had been times, during meditation; she thought she felt him touch her mind.

Two years into her reign her father succumbed to his illness.She had felt so lost without him. No longer would he be there to offer his council. After bidding farewell to the last of the funeral guests she had gone to the garden to meditate. Although she could not hear his voice she seemed to sense Obi-Wan comforting her and telling her to be strong, she was not alone.

It seemed unlikely he had entered her thoughts from so far away, butshe made it through that day and all the days after with a renewed strength. She thought of him now. Wondering what he was facing.

Yoda had said he was confronting the bounty hunter on Kamino. Something felt very wrong. All the events beginning with the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala did not add up into anything concrete.

She completed her meditation and returned to her office. Towards the end of the day she tried to contact with the Jedi Council hoping to get some news from Master Yoda. There was no one to take her call. She tried several more times late into the night but none of the Jedi seemed to be on Coruscant.

When she finally allowed herself to get some sleep her dreams continued to plague her. She awoke from a particularly disturbing dream. In this dream she had seen Obi-Wan clearly. He had been battling insect like creatures and had been taken prisoner. He was being interrogated.

She could not see the identity of his captor. She went to splash cool water on her face and found herself looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She knew now that the Jedi had left Coruscant and were probably headed to help Obi-Wan.

The battle from her dream was going to happen. She wanted desperately to help the Jedi; to help Obi-Wan. That wasn't going to happen as long as she was still the Queen of Alderaan.


	15. Chapter 15

Several people had been awaken in the night and summoned to the Queen's office. Among them, her mother, her brother Jade, the security minister and her brother Bail via holographic communication.

She paced nervously in front of everyone. She looked at her security minister and asked, "Have you told everyone the events of the last few days?" He nodded, "Yes your highness they were briefed before your arrival."

She turned and addressed the holographic image of her brother, "Thank you for joining us Bail, this will be important for you to pass on to the Republic Senate." She walked to the front of her desk and leaned against it.

She took a deep breath and said, "I wish to abdicate the crown to Prince Jade." The people in the room let out a collective gasp. All except Lady Mara; she had a knowing look in her eyes and spoke first, "Are you sure Amira? This is going to cause some discourse with the people. They've only had their Queen for four years and now you are asking them to crown a new King."

Amira nodded, "Yes, I am sure and I know it will not be accepted easily but Jade is now old enough and very worthy; they will embrace him with time." Prince Jade looked worriedly at his sister and asked, "What are you going to do?"

She smiled at him lovingly and said, "I have to go and help my family, my Jedi family. They are facing a grave threat and many will die before this is over." The prince stood up and walked to his sister taking her hands in his, "Are you absolutely sure?"

She squeezed his hands and said, "I can not stand by and watch them destroyed. It is important that the Jedi not perish but continue. I don't know if my involvement will make any difference. I just know that I have to go."

Bail cautioned, "This is an uncertain time for the Republic not just the Jedi. It has just become known to me that there is a massive droid army on Geonosis, an army which has but one purpose. We know that a former Jedi, Count Dooku, and several other representatives of various systems, including the Trade Federation, plan to use this droid army to coerce other systems to leave the Republic and join the separatists. The Jedi have departed Coruscant to stop this from happening. They will be vastly outnumbered."

Her mother added, "You will be putting yourself in danger." Amira nodded, "I am a Jedi and with the Jedi is where I belong." A simple ceremony followed in which Amira abdicated and Prince Jade became King. Everyone left the office to return to bed, but Lady Organa stayed behind.

She walked up behind her daughter who was looking out the window at the night sky. She asked, "How soon are you leaving?" Amira lowered her head and took a deep breath, "Just as soon as my ship is ready. I will go straight to Geonosis. The Jedi have left Coruscant…I can't feel him mother."

Lady Organa put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and asked, "Obi-Wan?" Amira nodded, "Something has happened and I cannot feel him. I just hope my efforts are not in vain. I hope I make a difference."

Lady Organa turned her daughter around and pulled her into an embrace, "You will make a difference, you will help the Jedi and you will find Obi-Wan, it is your destiny." Amira held her mother tight and she asked, "How can you know?"

Lady Organa replied, "A mother does not have to be a Master of the Force to know her daughter's destiny. You have been pulled toward it all your life. Even during the last four years you have remained true to the Jedi ways, and true to a man you say you can never have. Not once did you waiver. A mother knows."

It was almost dawn when Lady Organa bade Amira farewell. Just before Amira's ship took off she felt her mother's faint touch, "_May the Force be with you Amira. I love you._"

Amira was in complete shock, "_Mother! How? You never told me you were Force sensitive!_" Lady Organa replied, "_Where did you think you got it from? I keep it to myself. It has been useful. Now you understand why I convinced your father to let you go to the Temple all those years ago. I wanted you to realize your full potential as I never did._" Amira smiled, "_I love you mother_."

She settled into the controls of her ship, maneuvered through Alderaan's atmosphere and out into space. She quickly put in the coordinates to Geonosis in the navigational computer and made the calculations for the jump to hyperspace.

She sat back and let the ship pilot itself taking the time alone to meditate. Once again her life was suddenly headed on another course. For four years she had been Queen, never really developing a taste for it. She entertained dignitaries, settled labor disputes, visited schools, factories; the list went on and on.

In truth, her brother the senator dealt with the Republic politics, for which she was grateful; she had always detested politics. Then there were the state dinners. Before her father had died he had made every attempt to pair her up with eligible statesmen. He had wanted to see her married. He had hoped for grandchildren.

She laughed at the memory of her mother trying to explain to her father why his attempts would always be fruitless. Her father never understood his daughter's dedication to a man she could not marry.

Her thoughts turned to her mother, Force sensitive! That was the biggest surprise of all. It explained so much. Lady Mara had always claimed she had a mother's intuition. She had always known her children's needs and wants before they did.

Amira realized that had a different path present it self her mother might have become a Jedi. She thought of Obi-Wan. Force how she missed him. She settled in to get a bit of sleep before reaching Geonosis.

A beeping sound roused her from her sleep. She was approaching Geonosis. She took control of the ship and piloted it in slowly. She wasn't sure what kind of welcome she should be expecting. She flew in a general direction of the largest earthen spire.

As she circled low around the spire she saw a ship tucked onto a small outcropping. She made another circle edging the ship a bit closer. She recognized it as a Jedi Star Fighter. It had to be Obi-Wan's.

She flew her ship in behind it; the outcropping had plenty room to accommodate both ships. She glided in behind the Star Fighter and landed. She popped the canopy and took her first breath of Geonosian atmosphere.


	16. Chapter 16

Amira made her way along the outer edge of the spire looking for a way in. It wasn't long before she found it. Although there was no sign of the Jedi, she sensed them. They were here and they were staying out of site.

Once inside the dark interior of the spire she found herself having to duck into an alcove to escape detection several times. The Insect like Geonosians were milling about everywhere. They seemed overly agitated, or excited. She wasn't sure.

After evading detection again she proceeded forward. She could feel warm air coming from up ahead. Cautiously she crept to a small opening. As she peered out her breath caught in her throat. This was the place from her dreams; this was where she saw the Jedi fight and die.

She inched forward and gained a wider view of the arena. That's when she saw him. Obi-Wan stood chained to a stone pillar in the arena along with Anakin and Senator Amidala. Three ominous looking creatures were being prodded forward towards the prisoners by the Geonosians.

Amira swallowed hard and fought to control her fear. She would have to wait out the next events. Any interference now would alert the Geonosians not only to her presence but the presence of the other Jedi. Quickly she sent a thought his way, "_I am here." _

He looked for her, briefly scanning the arena. She did not wait for his reply and immediately put up her shields so that her concentration would be focused entirely on the battle to come.

She remained crouched in the tiny opening waiting for the moment she could take action. Before the first of the creatures were close enough to strike at the prisoners Amidala was already moving up the pillar to the top. Amira smiled to herself, "Smart girl."

Then she witnessed the blur of a large crab like creature attacking Obi-Wan. He dodged the blow from its massive claw. The chain that had been holding him broke as the creature's claw swung above his head and connected with the pillar. Now he was free to move around.

The massive arena was filled with excited cheering Geonosians. Anakin, the Senator and Obi-Wan battled the creatures for their lives. Anakin subdued the large horned creature and rode it towards Amidala. She jumped onto its back and they turned towards Obi-Wan.

The execution had been foiled. The Geonosians were outraged. Several tense moments clicked by. Even before she saw the lightsabers of hundreds of Jedi ignite all around the arena she sensed their movement and her time to act.

She pushed herself out of the opening onto a balcony. She ignited her lightsaber and took out three Geonosians before jumping to the arena floor. The rest of the Jedi were following suit.

Battle droids were now marching into the arena. She did not know where Obi-Wan was nor could she stop to look. She fought Geonisians and battle droids in front, behind and on either side.

The Jedi were vastly outnumbered and they were falling. She moved forward taking out battle droids left and right. This was more intense than any training scenario the Jedi Masters could dream up. She cut through droid after droid.

The Geonosians had long since left the fight to the battle droids. She did not see the stray blaster bolt that grazed her head. The world went black as she stumbled and fell foward. The battle raged on around her.

Soon the Jedi were in a circle in the middle of the arena. There were fewer than a dozen of them left. Obi-Wan bent down to check the pulse of a young Jedi at his feet. After finding none he gently held his hand on the fallen comrade. As he stood up he scanned the arena; hoping.

Count Dooku stood from a balcony and commended the Jedi on a well-fought battle. He then offered to spare their lives if they were to give up. Bodies of Geonosians; battle droids and Jedi littered the sand.

He reached out but he could not feel her and he could not see her." Anakin felt his master's distress and touched his mind, "_What is it_?" Obi-Wan replied, "_Amira Organa was here, now I cannot sense her_."

Anakin also scanned the battlefield, "_What was Queen Organa doing here_?" Obi-Wan replied out loud, "She was here fighting with the Jedi." Jedi Master Nas Sirom was near Obi-Wan and he said, "Yes, I saw her."

Obi-Wan touched his mind, "_Did you see what happened to her_?" Master Sirom replied, "_She fell in battle…I am sorry_." As a cold tidal wave of grief threatened to overtake him, Dooku gave the order to finish off the Jedi. He would have to grieve later if he survived the fight.

As the Jedi reengaged, the sky filled with ships that began strafing the battle droids and forming a perimeter around the surviving Jedi. The ships had Republic markings. One of the ships approached and he, Anakin and Amidala jumped on board.


	17. Chapter 17

Amira stirred and opened her eyes. She was being looked over by one of the white uniformed soldiers from her dreams. He asked, "Are you alright? Can you stand?" She nodded weakly, "Yes, what's happening?" He replied, "I was instructed to look for survivors, but you are the first one I have found."

She looked around slowly and gasped at the carnage; so many Jedi. She fought the urge to cry. She asked, "There are no other survivors?" He replied, "Those that survived the main battle boarded ships and took off in pursuit of the retreating forces."

Her head pounded and she raised her hand up to touch it. He pulled her hand down, "You need to have that blaster burn looked at. Please come with me to the forward command post, there are medical personnel there." She nodded and allowed the trooper to support her as they walked towards a waiting ship.

They arrived at the forward command post a few minutes later and she lay on a cot being treated by a medic. Through her conversation with the trooper she had learned that these soldiers were clones and they were the new Army of the Republic. They were obviously very effective, as the battle had turned.

She asked the medic, "Who is in command?" He replied, "Master Yoda commands the clone army." She asked, "Where is Master Yoda?" He shook his head, "I do not know for certain but it is rumored that he and a few other Jedi have gone in pursuit of Count Dooku." Her injury was still causing her dizziness so she lay back on the cot to wait out a wave of nausea.

The battle with Count Dooku was over. Obi-Wan and Anakin were wounded. Anakin had lost his hand in the battle and Obi-Wan suffered wounds to his leg and arm. Master Yoda had fought Count Dooku with amazing strength and agility but had not been able to prevent his escape.

Obi-Wan lay on the floor trying to control his pain. Now in the quiet aftermath his thoughts went back to Master Sirom's words. Amira had fallen in battle. He fought the grief that ripped at his heart. He hadn't seen her in four years and she came to Geonosis to risk her life to help the Jedi, to help him; she could not be gone.

Yoda approached him, "Help you need to stand." Obi-Wan shook his head, "No I can stand." He slowly made his way to his feet and Anakin did the same clasping his injured arm.

Amidala entered the hangar bay and rushed to Anakin. They embraced. As Obi-Wan watched his padawan with the Senator his grief began to ebb forward. Yoda went to signal the ship that they were leaving.

Obi-Wan faltered and would have fallen but Amidala and Anakin were at his side supporting him. She carefully took his arm, "Wait Master Kenobi, wait until we can get you a stretcher. You should not try to walk."

Obi-Wan was clearly distressed. Anakin knew why. He locked eyes with his master, "I am so sorry." Obi-Wan did not respond. They led him over to Yoda and helped him on to the ship.

Before getting on board Amidala looked at Anakin and asked, "What is it?" Anakin replied, "Do you know Queen Amira Organa?" She nodded, "Of course, she used to be a Jedi didn't she?" He replied, "Yes, she was here today, fighting in the arena with the Jedi. She did not survive."

She inhaled sharply and put her hand on Anakin's shoulder, "I'm sorry; you must have lost so many friends today." She saw the sadness in his eyes and she wrapped her arms around him. He whispered, "Obi-Wan loved her." She pulled back and looked up at him, "No, Ani…oh no."

At the command post they were treated for their injuries. He lay unmoving on the cot. The Senator's wounds were dressed. She glanced over at Obi-Wan. Never had she seen him like this. Even Qui-Gon's death had not affected him so profoundly.

He was emotionless, unresponsive, closed. She walked over to Anakin and kissed him lightly, "How are you?" He nodded, "It will be alright, I'll be fitted with a prosthetic hand, stronger than the original."

She smiled weakly, "I am going to check on Obi-Wan." He nodded and watched her walk over to his master and sit down next to his cot. She took his hand and caressed it, "So many Jedi were lost today. I cannot fathom the pain you must feel."

His eyes opened and focused on her, conveying his sadness, "You and Anakin love each other." It wasn't a question but a statement. It would be pointless to deny it. She nodded, "Yes, we know it is wrong but we could not help it."

He shook his head, "No, it's not wrong. If I had…" He stopped and closed his eyes trying to hold down the wave of grief. She touched his face and said, "I know, Amira Organa was killed today, you loved her."

His eyes closed in response. She whispered, "I am so sorry." She stayed with him until he fell into a light sleep. She let go of his hand and turned to look for Anakin. She saw him talking with a Jedi healer on the other side of the medical staging area.

She started across towards him and stopped suddenly in her tracks. She thought she was seeing things. A Jedi, human, brown haired, female was talking with one of the clone soldiers. She held her breath and moved towards her hoping beyond all hope. As she got closer the Jedi turned around. The woman was bandaged across the front and side of her head. She called out, "Queen Organa?"

Amira spotted the Senator and smiled. The two women walked towards each other and embraced. The Senator squeezed her tightly barely believing she was real, "Queen Organa it is good to see you.

Amidala stared at her speechless. Amira asked, "What is it?" Finding her voice, the senator said, "Master Kenobi." Amira asked, "I was just trying to find him, have you seen him?"

Amidala nodded, "He was wounded." Amira tensed, "Is he alright?" The Senator replied, "He will recover, but…" "but what?" Amira asked. Amidala sighed heavily, "He thinks you were killed."

She shook her head, "There was a lot of confusion. I was shot but it just grazed me. Where is he?" The Senator turned and pointed to where Obi-Wan was being treated, "He was over there but I don't see him now." Amira placed her hand on Amidala's shoulder, "I will find him." She walked out into the sea of wounded.

She did not find him among the wounded. She began asking the medics if they had seen him. After several frustrating minutes she found Master Yoda and Master Windu. They were very surprised to see her.

Master Yoda said, "Queen Organa in the battle you were. Feared you lost we did." She replied, "I had to come Master Yoda, my Jedi family was in trouble." Master Windu asked, "Does Alderaan know their Queen is safe?" She replied, "I am no longer the Queen. I abdicated; my brother Jade is King now."

Yoda nodded, "Much you gave up, much you risked." Tears came to her eyes, "Others have risked more…all." He nodded, "Yes, terrible losses we had this day. Let the wounds heal we will, plan the next move carefully we must."

She nodded her agreement then asked, "Master Yoda, I wish to help in what ever way I can. Tell me what you need." He replied, "Jedi Organa there is someone who needs you now. In the meditation tent behind me he is."

She looked past Yoda at the tent, "Obi-Wan". He simply nodded. She moved past Yoda and pulled back the tent flap. He was standing alone facing away from her. He seemed to be deep in meditation.

She entered the tent and closed the flap. She took a couple of steps towards him and she spoke his name softly, "Ben" His body straightened and he slowly turned to look at her. He didn't seem to believe his eyes.

She continued, "You alright? He shook his head and his eyes remained riveted on her; his voice barely a whisper, "No…" She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. His arms slowly encircled her, drawing her to him.

Neither spoke as they held each other. After several moments he pulled away to look at her. He scanned her face and looked into her eyes, "How? They said you were dead." She nodded, "It was a close call but I am ok."

He looked at the bandage on her head and he smiled weakly, "Forget to duck?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Skills could be a little rusty." He pulled her again into his arms, "You survived…so many did not."

He squeezed her tightly, "What made you come here?" She replied, "In my dreams I saw this place. I saw the Jedi being killed. I could not remain on Alderaan as its Queen. You were facing so much, the Jedi were facing so much."

Unable to hold back the tears stinging his eyes he cried. He buried his face in her hair at the base of her neck and cried, "I thought I lost you. I looked for you among the survivors, tried to sense you but all I saw were dead Jedi everywhere…so many are gone."

She remained silent her own tears running down her face onto his shoulder. They held each other in the solitude of the tent and cried for all the friends that were lost that day.


	18. Chapter 18

In the days that followed the remaining Jedi returned to Coruscant where they prepared for the next engagement. The Clone Wars had begun. The Jedi and the newly formed Army of the Republic would be stretched and scattered across systems far and wide as they battled Count Dooku and the Separatists.

Many days had passed since the battle on Geonosis and the dead had been honored while the living coped with the loss. Amira stood in the center of the council chamber. She felt the Force coursing through her stronger than ever, but she was worried. She was about to find out if she could once again assume the title and duties of Jedi Knight.

Rarely has anyone returned to the Jedi Order once they have left. At the very least she might have to complete her trials just as she had done as a Padawan. The council was assembled in a special session. Obi-Wan was there and he sensed her uncertainty. She felt his mind touch hers, "_You have nothing to worry about. The council will see that you are still worthy." _

Master Yoda addressed her, "Amira Organa four years ago the Jedi Order you left. Relinquished your knighthood to become Queen of Alderaan you did. Fulfilled your obligation asAlderaan's sovereign; request admittance back into the Order you do."

He briefly made eye contact with the other members of the council, "To accept one who has left, back into the Order, common is not. A second set of trials required for you to be knighted." Amira remained motionless and stared straight ahead as the Council determined her future.

Yoda turned to Master Windu and asked, "Master Windu, what say the Council on this matter?" He addressed her, "Your efforts on Geonosis were selfless and your willingness to sacrifice yourself for the good of the Republic and the Jedi demonstrates to us that your worthiness as a Jedi Knight was never in question. No additional trials are necessary."

Yoda nodded his acceptance, "Amira Organa please kneel." She did as he asked kneeling down on one knee with her head bowed. Yoda spoke, "Confer on you once again the title of Jedi Knight the Council does; rise Jedi Knight Organa."

She stood up and bowed to Yoda and the council, "I am grateful for this honor and for you confidence in me. I am ready for what ever may lie ahead." She was dismissed and she turned and strode out of the council chambers.

Before Obi-Wan could follow Yoda stopped him, "Sure of her knighthood you were, Hmm?" Obi-Wan suppressed a smile, "Under the circumstances Master, I believed the Council would see the benefit and importance of retaining a Jedi as talented and dedicated as Amira." He added, "We will need all the help we can get." Yoda nodded, "Right you are Obi-Wan, right you are."

He caught up with her in the Temple gardens. She stood by the lake looking out across it at the waterfalls. She knew he was there before he spoke, "I can't believe I'm back, just like that."

He stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You didn't doubt it did you?" She nodded, "I didn't know how my leaving would be viewed. I walked away from the Order so easily. No one does that and comes back."

He gently squeezed her shoulders, "Many things have changed Amira. The Jedi will have to adapt. That means new interpretation of the Code from time to time. In your case, allowing a former Jedi back into the fold. You risked everything to fight courageously with the rest of us on Geonosis."

She shook her head slowly, "Why no trials? Not that I want to go through that again, but I don't feel worthy Ben." He said, "What you did on Geonosis was a trial. The Council realizes this. They also know that greater trials lie ahead, for us all. We will be required to fight for the preservation of the Republic and there will be more sacrifice, much more before this is over. You are needed, plain and simple."

She lowered her head and sighed, "Not all my intentions were that lofty Ben, much of what prompted me to go to Geonosis was my own desire to help you. It wasn't courageous it was selfish."

His hands slipped down her arms and back up to her shoulders, "You fought in the arena with the rest of us. You were drawn there by your dreams, you knew the Jedi were going to need you and you came. You gave up your crown and you came. It was not just to help me."

He turned her around to face him she found herself staring into his compassionate blue eyes. He smiled, "You draw courage from your heart; you always have. I am one of the fortunate who dwell there. I know your heart and I have seen the depth of your courage."

He gently stroked the side of her face with his hand, "I love you." She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She whispered, "I love you Ben, so very much." His hand slipped slowly from her face to the back of her head and he drew her to him and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

With the Separatists on the run after the battle of Geonosis, the Republic began preparations to fight an expeditionary war on a galactic scale. The Jedi would play an integral part as leaders of the Clone Army.

Several of the Jedi had already been appointed Generals in the Grand Army of The Republic. Obi-Wan Kenobi had just received his appointment and he wasn't exactly sure he was happy about it.

He saw Amira approaching him from across the expansive lobby of the Jedi Temple. She smiled and gave a corny salute, "Good morning General, what is the order of the day." He shook his head in annoyance but could not suppress the smile that crept across his face, "Very funny 'Colonel' Organa."

She returned his smile, "So they finally got around to making you a General." He nodded, "I was trying to avoid it." She replied, "You will be a fine General Ben." He shook his head, "This is a mistake; I am no soldier." She nodded, "I know it isn't what we were trained for, but we serve the Republic and this is what the Republic needs from us right now."

He motioned for her to follow him, "I'm glad I ran into you I have something I wanted to discuss with you." She walked beside him and asked, "Sure what is it?" He said, "Let's go some where more private."

They walked to the Temple gardens and continued on towards the waterfalls. The gardens were deserted. She commented, "It is too quiet here now." He nodded, "Yes, it is not the same place. Everything living thing here feels the loss as we do. So many Jedi are gone."

She swallowed hard and forced her self not to think of all the Jedi killed in the arena on Geonosis. Both she and Obi-Wan were fortunate to be among the living. She turned her focus back to the present,"What is on your mind?"

He turned to look at her, "We've been given some time to ourselves before the fleet leaves to go after the Separatists. I thought that we might take that time and spend it together."

She smiled broadly, "I would like that. Do you have somewhere in mind?" He took her hands in his and said, "The Macavens contacted me recently. They are holding a celebration banquet to mark the fourth anniversary of their reunification. They have asked us to come as guests of honor."

He felt her stiffen and she took a deep breath and let it out, "Macaven?" He squeezed her hand and asked, "Are you alright?" She nodded, "Yes of course, it's been several years now."

His blue eyes reflected his concern, "If you aren't ready I understand. You went through too much on that mission. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to go back there."

She replied, "No it's ok. The Macavens are not to blame for what happened and I am honored they want us to join their celebration…I have always wanted the chance to thank them for taking care of me after…" She did not end her sentence.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You aren't convincing me." She gave him a weak smile, "I have demons I must face. This might be the best thing for me."

He pulled her into his embrace and she relaxed into him easily, "I also have bad memories and things I need to face. I could have lost you; I could have lost you without you ever knowing how much I love you. I was too stubborn, too devoted to the Code to tell you."

Her arms encircled his waist and she squeezed him tighter, "You may not have told me Ben, but I knew. If I had died on Macaven, I would have died knowing you loved me."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes and whispered, "We should go there. We should go there and stand on the same veranda and say the things we wanted to say to each other that night four years ago."

She felt her pulse quicken as he leaned towards her and took her lips in his in a tender kiss. She returned his kiss eagerly. He pulled her against him and deepening the kiss.

Sensing that someone else had entered the Temple gardens they ended the kiss and drew apart. Obi-Wan fought to contain the passion coursing through his body. She let out a deep breath and asked, "When do we leave?"


	20. Chapter 20

For the second time in four years Obi-Wan and Amiraarrived on the planet Macaven. As they exited the ship she momentarily stiffened. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?" She nodded, "Yes, it was just a reflex. The smell of the sea brought back memories before I was prepared. He replied, "Ok, but try to remember we're on vacation."

She laughed and felt the tension melt away. A small Macaven delegation approached them. Amira immediately recognized Dumaas. He called to them with his arms out stretched, "My friends, we are delighted you could join us. Welcome back to Macaven."

They bowed deeply and Obi-Wan replied, "Viceroy, you honor us with your invitation." He held out his hand and Dumaas shook it eagerly. Then he turned to Amira, "My beautiful lady Jedi you look no worse for you ordeal."

She also offered her hand. Dumaas took it and kissed it gently. She smiled, "I am fully recovered thanks to your impressive medics." His gaze remained fixed on her, "Is it true you ruled the world of Alderaan." She nodded, "For a short time, yes." He asked, "But you gave it up to be a Jedi?" She glanced at Obi-Wan and replied, "My placeis with the Jedi."

Dumaas waved his hand in the direction of the hydro speeder dock, "Please, this way my friends. Your accommodations are ready." They boarded the speeder and sped off across the sea towards Maceve Island.

Obi-Wan turned to their host, "You have been busy. There is new construction everywhere. "Dumaas replied, "Yes, we have been making steady progress. Trade began in earnest about eighteen months after you left. Since then we have made vast improvements to the infrastructure. All the provinces are working together. It is a sight to behold." Obi-Wan smiled, "In these unsettling times it is good to know our efforts made a difference for your world."

They arrived on Maceve Island and were quickly settled into their accommodations. Their rooms were the same as before. The first thing Amira did was step out on to the veranda. She walked to the railing and looked down on to the sand below.

The memories of her encounter with the Sith came flooding back; powerful emotions of sadness, failure and pain swept over her. She averted her gaze from the sand and looked instead out at the blue green water. She knew he was there before his hands came around her waist from behind.

She covered his hands with her own and leaned her head back against him. He whispered next to her ear, "Tell me how to help you forget." She replied, "I don't know. I think it will always be with me. The memory that haunts me the most is knowing I was beat, knowing that I would fail you."

His arms squeezed her tighter and he replied, "You did not fail me. You are here now in my arms, in the place that I thought I had lost you. I stood in this very spot, desperately hoping you were still alive. You survived, I could ask nothing more."

She closed her eyes, "I just need new memories of Macaven." He smiled into her hair, "I think I can make that happen." She turned around in his embrace to face him, "Really?" He nodded and kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll be back in a little while."

He broke away from her and headed for his room.She laughed, "Where are you going?" He replied, "I need to call in a favor." He disappeared into his room and the door closed. She smiled to herself and turned back around to look at the water.

It was a few hours later with sunset approaching thatshe heard a knock at her door. She walked across the room and opened it. To her astonishment, Deelina, a young girl they had met during their first visit to Macaven, stood in the hallway holding several items.

Amira ushered her in, "Deelina how wonderful to see you again. You have grown into a lovely young woman" Shesmiled and came into the room, "I was so excited to hear you were coming, I could not sleep for days."

She continued towards the bed and laid her items on it. Amira asked, "What is all this?" She smiled secretively, "Your presence is requested on the beach at sunset. We have a small welcoming ceremony planned for you and Master Kenobi this night. I have brought you something suitable for the occasion and if you permit me I will help you get ready." She nodded, "Of course, but what about Obi-Wan?" Deelina replied, "He is being attended to."

It was barely another thirty minutes later andAmira was ready. She stood in front of a long dressing mirror. Deelina stood beside her and smiled, "You are beautiful my lady." She replied, "Deelina please call me Amira." Deelina smiled and said, "Ok, Amira"

She turned back to look at her reflection. Her Jedi robes and tunics were replaced by a beautiful cream-colored dress that just touched her toes. Her hair had been piled on top of her head in lose curls. Several stray strands fell out around her face and down her back.

She turned back to Deelina, "Are you certain I need to be dressed like this for this welcoming ceremony?" Deelina nodded, "Yes all the ladies will be." She felt a little hint of deception form the girl but knew it was harmless. Deelina reached for her hand, "Its time to go, everyone is waiting."She replied, "I have no shoes on." Deelina laughed, "You will not need them."

Amira and Deelina walked down the beach towards a large gathering of Macavens. The sun was setting over the water and several lighted torches were positioned in the sand in a large circle. As Amira approached the circle the Macavens parted and she saw Obi-Wan.

Dressed in a simple cream-colored tunic and pants and also bare foot he stood looking at her and smiling. The clothing was simple, but the sight of him almost made her forget to breathe. As she walked up to him, it felt as if all of Macaven was watching her.

She whispered, "What is going on?" He stepped forward and took her hands in his. As they faced each other he said, "I have never seen anything more beautiful than you are right now."

Her face lit up with a smile, "What are you up to?" He grinned and his eyes sparkled, "This is your new memory." She looked around at all the smiling Macavens gathered around them. Dumaas stepped forward and looked from Obi-Wan to Amira, "Are you ready to begin."He replied, "Just one more thing."

He squeezed her hands as he turned to look into her eyes. She thought he actually looked nervous. He asked, "Do you love me?" Her eyes remained fixed on his and she said, "Yes, with all my heart."

He took a deep breath and let it out, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She wanted to ask how it would be possible, the Jedi Council, the Code, but something in his eyes reassured her and she dismissed her concerns, "Yes." A loud cheer went up from the crowd. Obi-Wan turned to Dumaas and said, "We can begin."

With the sun setting on the sea Obi-Wan and Amira stood in the sand facing Dumaas, the Viceroy of Macaven, as he performed the wedding ceremony. The guests formed a circle around the couple as they took their vows.

Dumaas spoke, "It is clear that this is only a formality. You have a bond that has existed between you for many years, it is plainly visible to all who know you, and it is stronger than any marriage bond I could perform here tonight."

He smiled at the couple and at all the guests, "That being said, it is my honor to conduct a wedding ceremony in the tradition of our culture. The guests are here to surround you with good wishes and love. It will facilitate the sealing of your marriage bond. Normally proof of your eligibility to wed is required. Your good deeds towards each other and others are recorded before marriage is permitted."

He looked around at the crowd surrounding the couple and continued, "However, no one on our world can doubt that you are both genuinely good people. You risk your own lives to help others. Macaven history will forever remember you as saviors of our people. You showed us the error of our ways and set us back on the road to peace. Therefore, your marriage is unanimously approved by government of Macaven. All that remains now is your oath to each other."

Obi-Wan turned to face Amira "You are in my very soul. For so long I have only dreamed of being able to call you my wife. Today I join my life to yours before this company and make my dream a reality. Distance may part us, trials may test us; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love."

Amira's heart was pounding as he finished. His eyesheld nothing back ashe looked lovingly at her. She didn't have anything prepared but spoke from the heart, "I have loved you nearly half my life. We have faced so much, so many trials already and I know there is no other that I trust with my life or with my heart as I trust you. I will honor you and cherish you all the days of my life."

The Macavens were absolutely silent when Obi-Wan and Amira finished. Dumaas looked at them both and smiled and then spoke to everyone, "It is my greatest pleasure to announce that Obi-Wan Kenobi and Amira Organa are joined by marriage and from this day forward are husband and wife.

The celebration lasted long into the night. The Macavens and the Jedi rejoiced in the anniversary of the reunification of Macaven and the joyous occasion of their marriage. Once most of the guests had departed Obi-Wan approached Dumaas.

He clasped his hand and grasped his shoulder, "Thank you my friend for this beautiful day. Our lives are now always intertwined with Macaven." Dumaas smiled and returned the handshake; "We are honored to have you here for our celebration and humbled that you would choose to be married here."

Dumaas turned and walked away. His bride was walking towards him. His heart seemed to fill his entire chest. Against everything he'd ever been taught about possession and attachment, she was his and it felt right. He held out his arms and she glided into them. Alone on the empty beach they stood silently in each other's arms.

She spoke first, "I didn't think it was possible to overwrite the bad memories, but you have. Thank you; today was a beautiful gift." He looked lovingly into her eyes, "I have more I wish to give you."

She asked, "More?" He nodded, "For too long I have had to keep my feelings for you…my passions in check. Too long I have denied myself the pleasure of loving you, touching you. Showing you how much I want you."

Her heart thudded loudly, his words igniting flames of passion within her. He leaned forward and closed his lips over hers. His arms pulled her closer; her body molded into his. She opened her mouth to him.

They kissed for several moments on the beach before he drew away to speak, "We should go back to our quarters. As enticing as making love to you on this beach sounds I have something a bit more private in mind."

She smiled seductively and slid her hands up his chest, "Ok, but promise me someday we might." He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, "I promise." He clasped her hand and they walked slowly down the beach.

Moonlight streamed through the doors. A warm breeze gently ruffled the sheer curtains. Amira stood before Obi-Wan and slowly removed the pins from her hair. It cascaded down around her shoulders and face in silky brown waves.

When she finished he closed the distance between them and plunged both of his hands into her hair feeling its softness. He drew her to him and covered her lips with his in a sensual kiss. She ran her hands up his back returning his kiss.

Their tongues met, intertwined, caressed, and danced together. She moved her hands around to his chest and untied the laces on the front of his shirt. He ended the kiss and continued to look at her as she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She let it fall to the floor and leaned in to kiss him gently at the base of his neck while her hands caressed his chest.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. As she kissed him, his hands moved up her sides and around her back where he unfastened her dress. She stopped kissing him when his hands came up around her shoulders and slid her dress down her arms and off her body. It pooled around her feet and she stepped out of it.

His eyes drank in the sight of her. She stood naked before him. Her eyes met his and she whispered, "Touch me." He reached up to her face with one hand and ran it gently down her cheek, her neck and down across her body. His other hand went to her back and pulled her once again against him.

She brushed her lips against his and whispered, "I want you so much." He took her ear lobe into his mouth and suckled it. She moaned. Her hands went to his waist and freed his pants. She slid them off of his body leaving them both naked. He pulled away from her and took her by the hand leading her over to the bed.

She lay down and he lay down on his side half covering her body with his. He ran his hand through her hair across her cheek and down her body. He smiled down at her, "I have wanted to touch you like this so many times, but could not even let myself dream of it. You are so beautiful."

She placed her hand on the side of his face and then ran it down his chest, across his abdomen. He tilted his head back and inhaled sharply. She delighted in his pleasure. She caressed and touched him in ways she had only imagined, imaginings that had been carefully locked away.

He pulled her to his lips where he kissed her thoroughly and rolled her underneath him. He stopped to look in her eyes. She smiled up at him and asked, "What are you thinking?"

He answered, "In a few days we will return to Coruscant and deploy with the fleet. We may not be able to be together like this after that. We may not see each other for months, even years."

She reached up and touched his face, "We will have this memory of each other. It will last forever as long as we remember it." He leaned down and kissed her softly, "Then we must make it last."

Knowing that this might be one of the few times they could be together made it all the more desperate and passionate. Many hours later they lay tangled in the sheets sleeping peacefully as dawn broke over Maceve Island.


	21. Chapter 21

The Clone Wars had been raging for two horribly long years. The Separatists and the Republic battled each other across the galaxy, from system to system, on one planet after another.

Resources were stretched thin and casualties had been very high. Currently the Jedi and the Army of the Republic were scattered far and wide. General Obi-Wan Kenobi commanding a forward deployed expeditionary force in the Hoth system paced the command post. His breath came out frosty in the chilly air.

The planet Hoth was deadly cold most of the time but fortunately for this campaign they were there at a warmer time of year; temperatures ranging from 20 to 50 degrees below freezing. Cold but with the right gear troops could operate outside.

Another month and it would be impossible for the soldiers to survive the numbing cold. Even the Separatists' Droid Army would be affected. The extreme cold could turn lubricants to jelly and shatter seals.

The busy command post, half buried underground to insulate it from the relentless wind, hummed with activity and efficiency. He came to a stop in front of the holographic image of the battlefield that hung suspended in the center of the room.

His eyes scanned the placements of all the units. One unit in particular caught his interest. It was a small intelligence cell operating on its own just inside the Separatist held area.

He turned to the Operations Officer and asked, "Captain, what is the current status of this unit?" The officer replied, "General, that is our forward Intel unit, code named Silent Saber, commanded by Colonel Organa, they are not due to make a report for another two hours, that's when they should be back behind friendly lines."

The captain punched up the data and continued, "The Colonel's last report of three hours ago indicated they were about to cross into the Separatist area. They reported very low visibility but the blowing snow was providing excellent cover and Silent Saber was making good progress with no reported casualties."

General Kenobi nodded, "Thank you captain, let me know when the commander from that unit reports in." The officer gave a crisp "Yes sir" and went back to his work. The General surveyed the room. Everyone knew their jobs and did them well.

Outside there were hundreds of soldiers under his command. Right now his thoughts were of one in particular. His wife was behind enemy lines as the commander of Silent Saber. Hours earlier he had given the orders that sent her there.

He went to her quarters prior to her departure. As he stood in the doorway she finished organizing her pack. She looked up and gave him a smile, "General…I know you want to say something. Perhaps you should come in and close the door."

He didn't answer her but stepped inside the room and the door closed on its own. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him, "What is it Ben?" He replied, "If there was anyone else I would not send you."

She smiled, "We work on rotation and our numbers are dwindling. You gave the order and my number came up. Besides it's my job and my duty, no different from any other commander."

He paced the room, "The last unit suffered 70 percentcasualties. The commander did not make it back…I don't like those numbers." She stood up from the bed and walked over to him. Taking his hand in hers, "I agree the numbers aren't very reassuring but that changes nothing. The intelligence they recovered was valuable and gave us an edge, I have to go."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, "but if something happens…I gave the order." She embraced him back, "It will be alright. My team knows their job. We'll get the intel you need and be back before you know it."

She pulled away from him and smiled, "Now kiss me General I have a pre departure briefing with my team." He leaned forward and kissed her urgently, pulling her once again into his arms.

When he released her he said, "I love you…May the Force be with you." She grabbed her pack from the floor, opened the door and turned to look back at him, "I love you; I'll see you later."

That had been nearly six hours ago. Now all he could do was wait for her next report. He left the command center and made his way to his quarters trying to silence the little voice inside his head that kept saying, '_I've got a bad feeling about this.' _

Their marriage had remained a secret and for the past two years he had been able to manage being a Jedi, a General and a husband, but it had become more complicated lately.

The Jedi were stretched thin across the galaxy fighting on dozens of different worlds. As fortunate as it seemed to have her within his command, he had to order her into harms way more often than he liked.


	22. Chapter 22

Amira checked her chrono again. Just fifteen more minutes and she could wrap up operations and move her team back behind friendly lines. She watched herpeople do their jobs with precision.

She smiled to herself finding it amusing that she had been trained to be a Jedi Knight; protector of peace and justice in the Galaxy and here she was hunkered down behind a snow bank commanding a military unit on the coldest most desolate planet in the known galaxy, engaged in the largest war ever fought by the Republic.

She wiped the snow from her goggles again and peered out through the raging blizzard. They had taken up a position behind enemy lines. It was her team's job to gather intelligence on the Separatist's current resupply rates and methods.

Previous intelligence had identified their main supply depot and they had dug in just outside the compound. The placement had been carefully timed with an approaching storm. So far it had provided excellent cover but their window would be closing as the storm moved on.

For the last several hours her team had been noting what went in for maintenance and how fast replacements went back out to the field. She tapped her second in command on the shoulder. The clone sergeant turned to look at her and moved closer so he could hear her over the wind.

She leaned in and said, "Have the team finish gathering the last of the data and start packing up. I want to get moving in fifteen minutes." He nodded silently and moved away to inform the rest of the team.

As Amira watched him leave she began to think of their return trip. It would get pretty tricky going back across lines as the storm dissipated. Something stopped her in mid thought.

She held her breath as she reached out with the Force trying to sense what was alerting her. It was not Obi-Wan and to her knowledge there were no other Jedi on Hoth. Something Force sensitive had touched her mind and now knew where she was.

She scurried over to her team who were busy packing up, "We have to go NOW; our position is compromised leave anything not sensitive buried in the snow and move out."

The sergeant motioned for the others to grab their gear and start heading away. Then he turned back to her to ask, "Colonel how was our position compromised?" She replied through the howling wind, "I sensed someone, someone who knows we are here. It isn't the good guys."

He nodded and took her explanation without question not just because she was the commander but because she was also a Jedi Knight and her ability to sense things that others could not went without saying.

Moving as fast as possible through the knee deep snow Amira and her team plodded their way back towards friendly territory. They were able to get across the enemy's lines without being detected as the storm still allowed for some coverage.

There was still a few hundred meters of no mans land between both lines that had to be crossed before they could relax. Amiras' senses prickled and she yelled out, "Incoming!"

The area around them lit up with laser cannon fire. She ignited her lightsaber and began deflecting laser blasts away from her team. The sergeant and the others drew their weapons but could see no target to fire at.

The sergeant yelled out, "I can't see where they are Colonel, do you want us to return fire?" She deflected another laser blast and replied, "Negative! Move out, I will cover."

He motioned for the team to get moving and he brought up the rear. He yelled out to her one more time, "Colonel you can't hold this position alone." She spun around and replied, "Get back over the line and give them our data; complete the mission. That is an order. Now Go!"

He saluted and ran off to catch up with the rest of the team. She continued to battle the onslaught. After several minutes she felt it dissipate and took the opportunity to make a break for it.

She was satisfied that her team would be close enough to friendly lines by now and that meant the information they gathered would make it. Something exploded near by and everything went dark.


	23. Chapter 23

General Kenobi had been summoned to the command post. He walked directly to the Operations officer who promptly stood at attention. The general asked, "You have something captain?" The officer nodded, "Yes sir. Silent Saber's command sergeant has reported in."

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat, "The command sergeant? Where is Colonel Organa?" The captain replied, "Sir the unit came under enemy fire two hundred meters from our lines."

He exhaled deeply, "Where is the command sergeant I wish to speak with him?" The captain replied, "Follow me sir." As he followed the ops officer out of the command post and down the corridor Obi-Wan tried sensing Amira, but there was nothing.

He focused on remaining calm and objective. If she was in trouble his options for rescuing her would be few. They entered a small briefing room where the sergeant and the rest of Silent Saber were delivering their intelligence to the command intel officer.

Everyone sprang to attention when the general entered. Obi-Wan put his hand up and said, "Please keep your seats." Then he turned to the intel officer, "Anything you can work with Major?"

The Major nodded, 'Yes sir the team did a first rate job this information will be quite useful." Obi-Wan nodded and directed his next statement to the rest of the team, "Please excuse us I would like to speak to your command sergeant alone."

Everyone immediately stood and filed out of the room. When the door closed the general sat down across from the command sergeant, "Colonel Organa has not reported in. What was her last known position?"

The sergeant rubbed the back of his neck, "Approximately two hundred meters east of our main front. We were attacked inside no mans land." Obi-Wan asked, "When exactly do you believe your position became known to the enemy?"

He replied, "Sir it happened before we made it out from behind the enemy's lines. The colonel had given the order to pack up and get moving in fifteen minutes. Not two minutes later she warned us that we had to move immediately as our position was detected. I asked her how she knew and she told me that she had sensed it. We broke and made a run for the line. We crossed it easily enough but came under attack once we reached no mans land."

Obi-Wan nodded, "I see. What were her orders to you at that point?" The command sergeant closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "Sir, we could not see where the fire was coming from but she could sense it. Colonel Organa ordered us to proceed to safe ground while she deflected the laser fire with her lightsaber. General, she wanted the information to get through at all costs."

Obi-Wan took a moment to digest his words. Then he stood up quickly followed by the command sergeant, "Good job. You were successful in getting the intelligence back here."

The general turned to go and the sergeant asked, "Sir, request permission to take a team and go back for the Colonel." Obi-Wan turned around and looked at the sergeant. He wanted nothing more than to send a team out after her, nothing more than to let the sergeant go and retrieve his commander but he couldn't risk more lives to save one.

The majority of the team made it back with the information. By all accounts the mission was a success, except his wife was missing in action. He replied, "Request denied sergeant...I am sorry."

The sergeant did not give up, "But sir I know where she is, we could be in and out in under an hour we can't leave her sir!" Obi-Wan admired this man's dedication to his commanding officer. He placed his hand on the sergeant's shoulder, "That won't be necessary…I will be going after her."

The sergeant asked, "You sir? Generals don't go out on one man search and rescue missions, even if you are a Jedi." Obi-Wan gave the sergeant a piercing look, "I am her husband."

Dumbfounded, the sergeant did not react for a second, "Then I respectfully request permission to go with you. You'll need someone to watch your back and if she's wounded you will need my help getting her back here."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Okay sergeant get geared up and meet me at the south entrance in ten minutes. It's getting dark and I'd rather not leave her out there in this cold any longer."

They crossed into no man's land just before dark. They were making quick progress through the snow. As he walked alongside Obi-Wan he asked, "If I get us within the general vicinity will you be able to sense her?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I do not know; if she is still alive, maybe." After another 15 minutes the sergeant stopped, "This is about where we split up." Obi-Wan scanned the area. He tried to sense her, "_Amira hear me_. _Tell me where you are_."

The sergeant called out to him, "General! Over here." Obi-Wan jogged over to him, "What is it?" He pointed at the ground, "I think a concussion grenade impacted here and I found this."

He handed him a lightsaber. Obi-Wan closed his hand around it and held it too his chest. The sergeant stood quietly not knowing what he should say or do next. Then suddenly the General stood and dashed off towards a large snow bank.

Obi-Wan reached the bank and hurdled over it. The sergeant arrived on the other side of the bank in time to see the general brushing the snow from the colonel's face, "Amira?" The sergeant knelt down in the snow, "Is she alive?"

Henodded, "Yes, but just." They wrapped her in a thermal blanket and Obi-Wan lifted her in his arms, "Lets go she won't last out here." The sergeant grabbed his and the general's pack and they were off back across no man's land.

They arrived back at the command center without incident an hour later. A medical teammet them at the entrance.They took Amira and rushed her off to the sick bay.

It was much later before he would be advised of her condition. The medial officer briefed him outside Amira's room, "She's pretty banged up but she is going to be fine. Any longer out there and she would have frozen to death."

The General thanked him and proceeded into her room. She was sedated and would not be awake for hours. He sat alone with her. He picked up her hand and pressed it to his lips. Silently thanking the Force she was still alive.

In the weeks that followed the battle on Hoth began to wind down. The Separatists were being driven from the system. The fleet would pull out and pursue the Separatists on another front in another system in a matter of days.

Colonel Organa stood in General Kenobi's office staring down at the data pad which held her new orders. She looked up at him and asked, "Military attaché to Alderaan? There is nothing happening on Alderaan."

Obi-Wan responded, "Precisely." She shook her head, "You are afraid." He looked at her somberly, "I am afraid. I can't go on ordering you behind enemy lines." She walked over to him, "I have a duty."

He rubbed his brow and sighed, "So do I and I am torn between the mission and wanting to protect you. I cannot do both." She nodded her agreement, "I understand Ben; I do; if you need to send me away then send me to one of the other battle groups; not to Alderaan."

He shook his head, "Then it would be up to someone else to order you into harms way. I am trying to avoid that." She felt her self growing angry, "General, I respectfully request you send me to another battle group. Military attaché to Alderaan is not an effective use of my abilities. I may be your wife but I am still a Jedi."

His next words were going to hurt. They were going to hurt because that point had finally come that he had been dreading. The point at which being a husband compromised his ability to be a Jedi and a General, "Colonel Organa your request is denied my decision is final.


	24. Chapter 24

Amira walked down the hall to the briefing room. For the past two years she had been the military attaché on Alderaan. The war raged all over the galaxy. She wasn't angry. She understood why he ordered her to this posting. She didn't like it but she understood.

Her heart ached because since her hasty reassignment they had not seen each other. She missed him terribly and worried about him constantly. At least she was home and had been able to spend time with her family. The two years without him had been long and empy. They communcated by holonet whenever possible but that was often unreliable due to security concerns.

She entered the briefing room to find it empty except for her brother Jade. He had been King now for eight years and had carried out the duty with the same honor and integrity as their father. Amira was extremely proud of her brother and enjoyed serving as his military attaché, his advisor between Alderaan and the military branch of the Republic.

The look on his face was not a happy one, "It is an ungodly hour Amira; I hope this is important." She closed the door, "You know I would not bother you if it was not" He motioned for her to sit. She did as he asked. He sat next to her and said, "I know you wouldn't, now tell me what has happened."

She took a deep breath and let it out, "The Clone War has come to Coruscant. The Chancellor has been kidnapped, Separatist and Republic forces are engaging each other in the space and sky above Coruscant. The Separatist fleet is massive and every possible Republic ship not deployed elsewhere is currently fighting them."

Her brother sat back in his chair with an unbelieving look on his face, "The Chancellor's been kidnapped; by whom? Where has he been taken? What are their demands?" She replied, "We believe Count Dooku and General Grievous are behind it. I imagine he is being held aboard a Separatist ship. Demands could only be unconditional surrender of the Republic."

She added, "There will be no surrender, not even to spare the Chancellor. They have sent the Jedi out to rescue him. The Republic will continue to fight with or without it's leader.

As her brother digested what she had just told him she continued, "The Jedi Council has asked me to return to Coruscant." He nodded, "Of course." He stood up and she quickly followed. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, "Be careful sister, and may the Force be with you."

------------------------------------------------------

Once again I appreciate you taking the time to review. There was quite a review drought there for awhile. Beginning to think there was a special club or something.

Sorry this chapter is short. I am actually rewriting some parts as I had intened to end this story before now, but some new ideas have cropped up.

Also updated my 'I am not a Jedi' story, the ending of which is elusive.


	25. Chapter 25

The trip to Coruscant seemed to take forever. When she entered Coruscanti space the battle raging above the surface of the planet came into view. She was piloting her own ship, a moderately sized long range Alderaan craft. She did not have much in the way of weapons.

Amira did her best to weave and dodge everything coming her way. She was to report to the Jedi Council and that meant she had to make her way through the chaos to the surface. From what she could see this was the largest engagement between the Separatist and Republic forces to date.

With some difficulty she was able to fly her ship through the battle and down to the surface. When she walked into the Jedi Council chambers it was empty except for Master Yoda and Master Windu.

Amira bowed deeply, "Masters, you asked for my return." Yoda replied, "Difficult your journey must have been, good to see you it is." She nodded, "Yes, I've seen the battle first hand; any word on the Chancellor's whereabouts?"

Master Windu nodded, "He is being held on General Grievous' ship. Skywalker and Kenobi have located the ship and are in the process of a rescue." Amira asked, "Where do you need me?" Yoda replied, "Up there needed you are. Once they have the Chancellor escort to the surface they will require."

Amira again bowed deeply, "Of course. I will leave immediately." As she turned to leave the council chambers Master Yoda said, "May the Force be with you." She acknowledged both Jedi Masters with a nod, "And with you."

She left her Alderaan ship docked in the Temple hangar and boarded a one man Jedi Starfighter instead. She would need the weaponry and the maneuverability that the smaller Jedi craft afforded. After the power up sequence she engaged thrusters and headed once again towards the battle.

Back in the thick of the battle she had to fight her way through throngs of droid fighters, flying debris, and avoid getting caught in the crossfire of the Separatist and Republic cruisers. There had been other engagements of the Clone War, but none as intense as this.

She did not know which ship the Chancellor was being held on but she could sense Obi-Wan and she used that to home in on their location. As she drew closer to a large Providence Class Trade Federation Cruiser, she knew it to be the ship she was looking for.

It was in bad shape. As she pulled alongside it came under fire from a large Republic cruiser. She darted out of the way. Before she could contact the Republic Cruiser and tell it to disengage the damage was done. On fire and barreling towards the planet's atmosphere the Trade federation cruiser appeared to be out of control.

She pursued its rapid decent from behind. Then to her complete astonishment the ship broke apart, but somehow continued to fly. She pulled alongside and tried to sense Obi-Wan, "_Are you alright. How can I help."_ His voice filled her mind, "_It is good to hear you Amira. We are in a bit of a tight spot at the moment, but we have the Chancellor and Anakin is managing to keep this wreck flying."_

Despite the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She knew no better pilot than Anakin Skywalker. If anyone could land that ship it was he. She reached out to him again, "_I am going in with you; I'll be right on your port side."_

All the way down to the surface pieces of the burning ship tore away. She had to dodge the occasional chunk of burning wreckage. Emergency Fire Speeders flew along side and attempted to dowse the flames.

His voice filled her mind again, "_Back off Amira, I don't know what this thing will do when we hit, stay out of the way. There is nothing you can do."_ She veered off, "_Ok, but I won't be far away." _

When ship did hit it skidded for miles taking out anything in its path. When it finally came to a stop it sat tilted and smoking. She flew around it on all sides. And kept watch until the rescue shuttle showed up. She glimpsed him briefly, her husband, as he, Anakin and the Chancellor boarded the shuttle.


	26. Chapter 26

Her heart was racing. She was waiting for him at the Jedi Temple. He would come there as soon as the Chancellor was safely returned to the senate. The gardens were empty. Two years, it had been two years. When he entered the gardens she knew it before any sound reached her ears.

He looked a little older, but that thought quickly left her mind as she found herself enveloped in his arms; his gentle voice whispering her name over and over, "Amira, Amira." He found her lips and kissed her urgently. She responded opening her mouth to him letting the kiss deepen; letting the longing, the waiting; the passion flow between them.

As she laid in his arms that night he gently kissed the top of her head, "I've missed you so much. It was so hard to send you away. I am sorry." She placed a soft lingering kiss on his chest, "I forgave you long ago. I understood why you sent me to Alderaaan."

His hand traced light lazy patterns over her bare back, "I've dreamed of being able to touch you like this for so long. Holding you again is paradise." She lifted her head and smiled at him, "Love me again.". His hands moved to frame her face and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After loving one another until nearly daybreak she asked the question, "When do you leave again?" He shook his head without opening his eyes, "I don't know." She continued, "But General Grievous has escaped, you'll be going after him."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Probably, I don't know yet. Certainly we have to get Grievous and we will get him, it's only a matter of time. With Dooku dead it is the key to reigning in the separatists and hopefully ending this war."

Amira let out a long sigh, "Ending the war, could it be that simple. Get Grievous and end the war?" He reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, "Perhaps." She tilted her head and studied his face and the look in his eyes, "But?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I feel…uneasy." She propped up on one elbow and caressed his face with her other hand, "About what?" His eyes closed as he savored thetouch of her hand, "So many things. I can't put my finger on it."

She let her hand continue its caress down his neck and chest, "I have felt it too. This uneasiness; Bail brings disturbing reports to us from the Senate. The Chancellor finds ways to garner more power all the time. Bail does not have a great deal of trust in him."

His arm came around her and pulled her down into his embrace, "Yes, but there is more. I feel…I feel conflict within Anakin." She settled her head on his chest, "Conflict; about what?" he replied, "I don't know, but he has changed. I find that I do not like his closeness with Palpatine."

She wrapped her leg around his underneath the sheet, "I imagine having an ally as powerful as Palpatine could go to a young man's head, but you've trained him well Ben. No one could have done better. He is, as the Chosen One should be, a very powerful Jedi."

He rolled pinning Amira beneath him, "I don't want to talk about Grievous, the war, the Chancellor or Anakin right now." She smiled up at him, "You don't?" He shook his head,"No.", "Well then", she asked, "What shall we talk about?"

His lips descended on hers and he kissed her hungrily as his mind touched hers, "_Nothing, no talking, no thinking, just FEEL." _Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she kissed him back. Their minds and bodies melded together becoming lost in the passion.


	27. Chapter 27

Amira went to the senate building to meet with her brother Bail. When she walked into his office he pulled her into strong embrace, "It is good to see you. Have you a new assignment now?" She shook her head, "No not yet. I meet with the Jedi Council later today."

He motioned to his sofa, "Let's sit and catch up. I have some time before my next meeting." She sat and turned to him, "What's new in the senate now that the Chancellor has returned?" He shook his head dejectedly, "The control he has over the senate unnerves me."

She shifted slightly and said, "I have felt uneasy too." He asked, "In what way?" She replied, "Certain things do not add up. For one, the Chancellor was taken so easily. He has the best security available. Secondly he was held here in orbit, why didn't they whisk him away, why were we not made to pursue."

She leaned in closer and continued, "I won't say that his rescue was easy, but it could have been harder. The Jedi could have had to chase across the galaxy to get him back. It seems…staged. Lastly, the chancellor could certainly negotiate an end to the war now that Dooku is dead, but he does not."

Bail nodded his agreement, "You make good points as always. This has not gone unnoticed to some of us in the senate." Amira caught the look in her brother's eye and she asked, "You have something going on."

He sighed deeply and said, "My meeting today is with a few other senators. We will be discussing some of our concerns. I don't want to disclose anymore than that. It is not something you'll want to be caught up in."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, "Be careful." He smiled, "Of course. Now about you, "Have you seen him?" She knew who he meant but she played dumb anyway, "Who do you mean."

He laughed, "Come on Amira, have you seen General Kenobi." She smiled and blushed, "Yes. I have seen him. How long have you known?" He shook his head, "A while. I think it's unusual, but wonderful."

She grinned, "Unusual is a good way to describe it." He squeezed her hand, "When did it happen?" She replied, "That's hard to say. I guess it's been happening for many years. It just since that mission to Macaven that it became serious."

He continued, "How did you bare it? Those four years you were Queen." She sighed deeply, "I threw myself into work, but I missed him terribly. I missed my life as a Jedi terribly. It is good to have that again."

Bail stood up and walked to the window. He looked out at the bustling cityscape of Coruscant, "There is something on the wind. A change coming that I can't quite wrap my mind around, but it isn't going to be good."

She joined him at the window, "I know. Obi-Wan has felt it to. It seems that none of us know what it is but we all sense it coming. My gut tells me it revolves around the Chancellor. He is more than he seems to be."

He changed the subject, "So what is the General up to today, perhaps we could all join up later for dinner." She replied, "He's on the Council now. I believe they will meet to discuss who is going after General Greivous."

He looked at her with concern, "Will it be Obi-Wan." She shook her head, "I don't know. I hope not. I have an uncomfortable feeling about it. Someone has to. The chancellor has left us no other option for ending the war."

She continued, "I don't know what my assignment will be either. Perhaps I will go." Bail shook his head, "I would not agree with that." She shook her head, "If you and Obi-Wan got your way I'd be stuck in the Jedi Archives as a librarian."

He laughed, "Good idea, I'll have to mention it to the General." She glared at her brother, "Don't you dare. You just deal with the senate I will deal with General Kenobi." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "Have I told you how good it is to see you?"


	28. Chapter 28

They met outside the Temple in Dex's Diner over a cup of Jawa Juice. He prompted her, "Well say something." She looked up from her cup; "You are going after General Grievous alone, without Anakin?"

He nodded slowly, "That's what was decided." She shook her head and asked, "Why are they separating you two?" He looked uncomfortable and lowered his voice, "The Council has given Anakin his own assignment."

She could sense his dismay, "You don't agree with this assignment. Why, what have they asked him to do?" He looked around, sipped from his cup and replied, "No. I don't agree with it."

She grabbed his hand across the table, "Why? You can tell me." He let out a soft sigh, "They want him to report on Palpatine's activities." She sat back in the booth, the look on her face utter disbelief, "What in the Force is the Council thinking?"

She continued, "Ben, they are using him. Using his relationship with the Chancellor and asking him to do something dishonest." He nodded, "I know, but it is the only way. He is the only person the Jedi can use to…monitor Palpatine. He grows too powerful and he has appointed Anakin as his personal representative on the Council."

Now it was all making sense. She nodded to herself, "So Palapatine puts Anakin on the Jedi Council to report on the Jedi and the Council turns around and tells Anakin to spy on Palpatine." Obi-Wan remained silent as she continued; "They've put him in a terrible position. I've got a bad feeling about this."

He altered the course of the subject slightly, "Besides I am not going to Utapau alone. I will have several battalions of clone troopers along with me." She shook her head, "But somehow you will end up facing Grievous alone."

He laughed at her, "Why do you say that?" She shrugged, "It's just your way." Before he could say something else Dex lumbered over, "Well if it isn't my two favorite Jedi." Amira smiled, "We're your favorite?"

He squeezed in next to her and threw one huge arm around her and leered at Obi-Wan, "Well maybe just you little lady. This guy across the table is starting to show his age." Obi-Wan laughed, "Thanks a lot Dex."

The Besalisk laughed heartily, "So what brings you two 'kids' in for a drink." Amira replied, "Nothing else going on in the galaxy so we decided to take a break." Dexter rubbed his horned head, "Not what I hear. I hear someone's going after General Windbag."

Obi-Wan nearly spit out his drink, "You are well informed old friend." He nodded, "Indeed I am. Heard some more interesting news lately and I am hurt I wasn't invited" Obi-Wan asked, "Invited to what Dex?"

Dexter squeezed Amira heartily, "To your nuptials with the little lady here." Both Jedi stared back at him in surprise. Amira found her voice first, "Dex, no one knows about that." He laughed, "I got a friend who's been trading now on Macaven for several years. Ever since those new trade routes went in."

He smiled at his two friends, "He tells me that there was a huge shindig celebrating the reunification of Macaven. During that the celebration two off worlders were married, the same two off worlders who were responsible for peace on Macaven."

Obi-Wan apologized, "It was spur of the moment Dex; otherwise you would have been invited." Amira added, "If you don't mind we need to keep it secret, for now." He chuckled, "I know, I know. Just wanted to get a rise out of you."

He pulled his heavy bulk out of the booth and stood up, "I'm just real glad for you. I never did hold much for that Jedi Code mumbo jumbo about attachment." Obi-Wan smiled, "Thanks Dex." Amira took one of his big hands in hers and said, "Yes, thank you."

After Dex lumbered off back to the kitchen Obi-Wan turned to her and asked, "You meet with the Council today don't you?" She checked her chrono, "Yes in about an hour. Any idea what I am going to be doing?"

He shook his head, "No, I am out of this one thankfully. I have to get ready to depart for Utapau." She looked into his eyes, "You be careful on this one. When do you leave?" He replied, "Tonight."

Her mood dropped several notches and he reached for her hand, "It will be alright. Once Grievous has been dealt with the Clone Wars are over. We can relax a little and maybe just maybe spend some time together as husband and wife."

She looked at him with eyes full of tears that did not fall, "Why don't I believe that?" His voice softened, "Hey, this isn't you. You are always looking on the bright side." She sighed deeply, "I can not see the bright side anymore."

He stood up and held out his hand, "Come on let's get out of here. I'll take you back to the Temple." She took his hand and stepped out of the booth. They walked out of the diner and on to the bustling streets of Coco Town.

----------------------------

Sorry the chapters are short. I am trying to wade through some of the ROTS storyline so I can get beyond Mustufar and write that fateful ending for our beloved Amira and Obi-Wan. Thanks for staying with me, the end is near. I have also been cleaning up some previous chapters for errors. Made some changes but nothing major to the storyline.

Thanks reviewers:

Aragorn4ever

DataKenobi05

Hippie Jade

Lamminator

Preciousbabyblue

Renegade Eveleen

SerendipityAEY


	29. Chapter 29

Amira stood in the center of the Council chambers. Master Yoda was present only through hologram as he was on the Wookie planet of Kashyyyk. Other members of the Council were also off world but attending via hologram. She noted that Anakin Skywalker was not present despite his recent appointment to the Council.

Master Windu addressed her, "Where do you see yourself being of most use?" She did not hesitate, "Where ever there is the greatest need Master." Yoda added, "Accompany Obi-Wan you wish to do, yes?"

She smiled knowing it was useless to hide her true feelings from someone as wise as Master Yoda, "Of course Master. General Kenobi tends to need a hand from time to time." Yoda agreed, "True this is, but more than adequate to the task of subduing General Grievous Obi-Wan is."

She nodded her acceptance. Master Windu pressed his fingers together just below his face, "You will remain here in the Temple. Too many of us are scattered across the galaxy. There are not enough Jedi left to look after the younglings if something should happen here.

She did not respond right away. It was not an assignment she expected but there was some logic to it and explained something she'd been dreaming in recent nights. Yoda inquired, "Disagree with the Council you do?"

She shook her head, "No Master, I do not disagree. I believe I sense what you all do, that something terrible could happen here. I have had dreams recently; dreams I have been unable to interpret."

Master Windu nodded, "It is settled then. You will remain here until further notice." The holograms of the absent Masters winked out and Amira bowed and turned to leave. Master Windu halted her, "What did you dream?"

She spun back around to face him, "Images really. Nothing concrete. I saw children dying. I don't know if they were younglings or not. I saw children being born, I do not know who they were." She hesitated and then added one thing more, "I saw the Temple destroyed by fire."

Worry seemed to creep into Windu's face and settle in the crease between his eyes, "In the past your dreams have proven to foretell of future events. Let us hope in this case they do not." She tried to smile reassuringly, "They were just images Master. Not all my dreams come true."

Once she left the Council chambers she leaned heavily against a large supporting column and let out a long sigh. She had failed to mention to Master Windu that she also dreamed of him mortally wounded falling from a great height.

She focused her thoughts on her assignment. She would do everything in her power to protect the Temple and all its occupants, which included Master Windu. She left one thought for Obi-Wan, wishing to be going with him instead.

He met up with her before his departure, "I could sense your tension outside the Temple. What's going on with you? Is it your assignment?" She shrugged, "Yes…no, I don't know. I am to stay here. Which is fine." He prompted, "But?"

She sat down on the small sofa in her quarters, "I've been having dreams again. Terrible images." He sat next to her and took his hand in hers, "Tell me." She turned to look into his eyes, "No, you should not be burdened by my problems just before you leave for Utapau."

He pulled her into his arms, "I've learned to pay attention to what you dream." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I saw something happen to Master Windu." His arms caressed her back, "Have you spoken to him of it?"

She shook her head, "No." She felt him sigh and his head lowered to rest against hers, "There is so much that does not feel right. I can't make sense out of anything. There is a great disturbance on the wind. I don't know whether to be glad you are staying here or not."

She pulled away from him to look at his face, "I feel it too." He had a worried look in his eyes that made her uneasy, "What is it?" He replied, "Master Yoda said something just before he left for Kashyyyk and I have not been able to get it out of my mind."

She asked softly, "What did he say?" He touched the side of her face, "He said that it is possible that the prophecy could have been misread." Her eyes grew wide, "The prophecy about the Chosen One bringing balance to the Force?"

He nodded, "Yes." She shook her head, "You don't believe that do you?" He stood up from the couch and turned to face her, "I don't know anymore. Anakin is the Chosen One. He has to be there is no one else."

She stood up and walked over to him, "Your confidence in him is shaken." He turned away from her, "No. He is a brother to me. He won't disappoint me." She was behind him with her hand on his back, "I know you want to believe that, but I can feel your doubt."

He decided it was time to change the subject, "I must leave soon. Anakin is meeting me at the ship." He turned and once again pulled her into his arms, "I will miss you." She leaned into him inhaling his sent wanting to commit it to memory, "Why does this feel like forever?"

He reassured her despite feeling the same way, "It won't be. I'll get Grievous and get back as soon as I can. Then we can finally put and end to this war. Get things back to normal." She laughed, "When has anything ever been normal?"

His hand went to her chin to tilt her face upward, "I love you." He kissed her softly. Then he gathered her as close to him as possible and kissed her urgently. When they parted she waited for her breath to return, "I love you. Be careful."

He backed away from her and turned toward the door, "May the Force be with you. She smiled through unshed tears, "And with you my love."


	30. Chapter 30

The Temple was eerily quiet. There were so many Jedi off world. Amira stretched out with her feelings searching for anything amiss. All the younglings were fine, but there was something not quite right. A feeling of pain, sadness and conflict swept through her. She headed to the source.

The setting sun cast a warm light throughout the Council chamber. One person stood alone looking out at the city. She approached him, "Skywalker? Are you alright?" He did not answer. She moved to stand next to him, "Anakin what are you doing in here alone?"

She asked again, "What is it. What's happened?" He seemed to finally acknowledge her presence, "Master Windu told me to stay here. He has gone to arrest the Supreme Chancellor."

She had to admit despite her misgivings about the Chancellor his arrest surprised her, "Arrest him; why?" He spoke without emotion, "He is a Sith Lord." She inhaled sharply, "A sith Lord… I'm so sorry Anakin, I know you were close to him."

He turned to look at her his agony clearly etched in his face, "I was fooled. I should have been able to sense what he was long before now. I feel so stupid." Her hand went to his shoulder, "No, you are not stupid. You were not the only one fooled. We all were."

He shook his head, "I don't get it. Why did he befriend me? All these years he has been a mentor. I looked up to him. I trusted him." She knew the awful truth. It all made sense now, "He must have known how powerful you would be. He's been grooming you."

Something made her shiver and it was coming from him. She could feel his anger, "Are you saying I would turn to the dark side?" She was walking very dangerous ground, "No, of course not, but something has you questioning your beliefs. I can feel the conflict in you."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "I don't know where I belong. I don't know why I am made to sit here while Obi-Wan, Yoda, Windu and all the others are out saving the Republic, ending the war." He turned to her with tears in his eyes, "Why don't you trust me? Why don't any of you trust me?"

Her answer was straightforward, "To earn trust you must also give trust. What have you not told us? What causes you so much pain Anakin? Why have you not trusted us to help you? Especially Obi-Wan. He would do anything for you."

He turned back towards the window and stared out, "I am married. My wife is with child." He wasn't sure what made him confess to her. It seemed like it no longer mattered who knew. She spoke from her heart, "It must have been difficult to keep it secret. To not be able to share your love openly."

He did not expect this reaction from her, "Yes, exactly. You understand?" She nodded knowingly, "I do. You should have come to Obi-Wan with this." He shook his head, "No, I have already been a disappointment to him. He would never understand."

She gazed out at the darkening sky, "I think you would be surprised. You don't realize how much he loves you Anakin." He shook his head, "No, I do know. That's why I cannot bare to disappoint him."

She sat down and looked up at him, "You're wrong. He is very proud of you." The thick blanket of silence surrounded them for a moment, "So you are to be a father. That is a wonderful thing Anakin. Why are you so upset? It's not just about Palpatine."

His mood grew darker, "It is about my wife. I dreamed that she would die in childbirth and I haven't the power to stop it from happening." She knew very well how important dreams could be. Her own had foretold of future events many times.

He ran his mechanical hand through his hair and continued, "I have to save her." She tried to comfort him, "You don't know for certain she will die. I'm sure she and the baby are in good health and when the time comes the finest medical facilities to be found anywhere are here on Coruscant. We'll look out for you Anakin. We'll look out for you both."

A sudden sense of urgency surged into him and he turned and headed toward the door. She called after him, "Anakin, where are you going. I thought Master Windu told you to stay here?" He did not stop nor did he say anything, but she knew. She had heard his thoughts, "_He needs me_."

Her first instinct was to go after him. Her gut told her that it was not Master Windu's aid he was rushing to. However, she also had bee told to remain at the Temple; to keep it secure and the younglings safe.

Amira tuned back toward the window and looked out across the now dark sky and sparkling city. She had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. Her mind turned to Obi-Wan and she sent him her thoughts, "_I hope you are alright. Anakin is in trouble and he needs you. Come back soon my love_."


	31. Chapter 31

Amira walked the halls of the Temple once more. It had been hours since Anakin had left. Neither he nor Master Windu had returned and she had a strange sense of loss coursing through her body. Something had gone terribly wrong.

Then, she felt it. Danger was approaching the Temple. Some dark unimaginable threat was converging at the entrance. She hurried to a vantage point high above the main entrance and looked down.

Her heart shattered in a million pieces. He was striding into the Temple with a legion of Clone Troopers at his heals. She felt the evil; she felt the coldness; she felt the dark side. She swallowed her tears and fear and whispered to no one, "No, Anakin no."

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and rounded up the younglings. Not even the older ones would hold out against such a force. Neither would she for that matter. She instructed them to hide and to trust no one.

There was no way out of the Temple for all of them. If she fled she might save two or three. If she stayed she might be able to reason with Anakin and save them all. Perhaps he was not coming to destroy but to subdue.

Within minutes she became painfully aware that the hope of survival was slim. She heard Anakin's orders to the clone troopers, kill all; leave no one alive. She could not breathe from the pain of this betrayal.

Using the shadows to move stealthily through the Temple she made her way behind a squad of troopers that had veered off. She ignited her weapon. They turned and fired upon her. She dispatched all five quickly and moved to located the next squad.

Success was an illusion. As many as she defeated there were hundreds more. She would never fight her way through them all. She felt defeat close at hand. Now she could only hope that some would stay hidden and survive.

A few of the older younglings had disobeyed her direction to hide and were engaging troopers on their own. They fought well and with some success, but the numbers were against them. She was proud of their courage. Oh but what Jedi they would have grown to be.

With several older younglings fighting with her she continued to engage the troopers. Anakin having finished his sweep through the Temple knelt before a hologram of his new master, "It is nearly done Master. Just a few younglings and Jedi Organa are left. I will take care of her myself."

The holographic image of Darth Sidious glowed before Anakin, "You have done well my worthy apprentice. I have other plans for Jedi Organa. She is not to be permanently damaged. I wish to place her in my custody."

Anakin questioned, "I don't understand. You said all the Jedi must be wiped out." Sidious answered, "She may have some use to me. My reasons I will reveal to you when I deem it necessary. For now carry it out as I have instructed."

Anakin bowed his acceptance, "Yes my master." The image of Sidious winked out and Anakin went in search of Amira Organa. He would rather just kill her than have to see who he once was in her eyes.

He checked the Council Chambers first. Instead of Amira he found several younglings hiding there. They recognized him and thought him friend rather than foe. He did not hesitate but struck them down. It was getting easier.

Amira clutched the front of her tunic as she felt the pain and the death of the last of the younglings. She had failed. Despite knowing the odds were against her the failure ate at her. She knew there was one thing left to do. Face Anakin.

She found him just as she had earlier that night in the Council Chambers staring out at the city. Only now the bodies of several younglings littered the floor. Not able to hold it back any longer she let the tears come, "What have you done?"

He turned and showed her a face devoid of any emotion, "You cannot possibly understand." She shook her head in misery, "Understand the murder of your brothers and sisters? You are right I do not understand."

She knelt and gently caressed the face of a small boy, "Go with the Force brave little Jedi." She looked up at him with anger coursing through her, "You did all this for what; your wife and child?" How does this massacre help you save your wife?"

He approached her, "I have done only what is necessary to save the Republic from the power greed of the Jedi. They wanted to overthrow the Chancellor and gain control of the senate. I have saved the Republic."

She glared at him, "The Chancellor is a Sith Lord. Who is it that is chasing the power? Look at yourself Anakin and you will see the ugly face of greed. The simple life of a Jedi was never quite enough for you was it."

He cautioned, "Careful Jedi. Your anger is showing. Anger leads to the dark side. One slip and you will find yourself embracing it as I have."

"Is that what you want?" she spat back at him, "You want me to become what you are, twisted and evil." He laughed, "You could not possibly become what I am. I grow more powerful by the moment."

She shook her head, "I will not let this stand Anakin. You know I have to fight you." He grinned at her, "You cannot win. You are no match for the power of the dark side." She ignited her weapon, "I will gladly give my life for the opportunity to take yours."

Strangely he did not ignite his own weapon but instead Force pushed her head first into the nearest wall. She fell instantly unconscious. He knelt over her to ensure she was still alive. Against his better judgment but in keeping with his master's wishes he let her live.

He left her in the chambers with a clone guard as he went to wrap up operations throughout the Temple. For a moment he felt the recognizable pain of regret. Amira Organa had always been a good friend. He wondered how would it be when he came face to face with Obi-Wan.


	32. Chapter 32

I've been MIA for awhile. Life just gets in the way sometimes. I came back to finsih the story. Sorry I've taken so long. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

------------

Her first realization upon coming around was that she was alive; the second was that she was not alone. Remaining as still as possible she opened her eyes and focused on the back of a Clone trooper. She gave him a mental Force suggestion that reinforcements were needed in another chamber and with a quick glance at her inert form he was off.

Pain swept through her body as she clung to the wall and pushed herself to a standing position. Taking just a moment to find her legs Amira looked around at the tragedy that was the Council Chambers. She swallowed the grief building inside her and stepped gingerly around the bodies of the fallen younglings and out of the room.

Escape was foremost on her mind. There were troopers everywhere, she could handle clones; fortunately she did not sense him. Anakin was no longer in the Temple. She wondered, with bile invading her throat, what foul deed Palpatine had sent him on now.

Amira made her way outside the back of the Temple using a little known service entrance. An entrance once used in her youth to sneak out and explore the city. She closed her mind to those images of brighter days and coughed out the last bit of smoke from her lungs as she contemplated her next move. The answer came sooner than she expected.

Senator Organa's personal speeder flew around the corner. He was heading away from the Temple at a high rate of speed. Amira reached out to her brother with her mind hoping to draw him back. It worked and he turned in her direction.

He yelled over the droning engine. "Get in!" As they sped away from the Temple Amira stared back at it in disbelief. It was engulfed by fire, filling the Coruscant sky with flames and smoke. She knew it was her last look. She would never see it again.

After reaching a safe distance Bail turned to her. "What happened in there? Troopers are firing on younglings. What in the name of the Force is going on?" Amira leaned her head back against the headrest. "Anakin Skywalker has turned to the dark side. He led the attack on the Temple."

Bail was thinking a million things at once. "Skywalker, the dark side, and he attacked you?" She nodded numbly. "He let me live." With a shakiness not normal for her voice she added, "and I am not sure why."

He shook his head. "This is insane. He can't get away with this. How is the Army on his side? This doesn't make any sense." Amira closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Upon exhaling she found her center and the calmness that always follows. "Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord. He is in control of Anakin and the Clone Army. They are destroying all the Jedi."

Her brother could not immediately find the words to reply. Amira continued, "We must make contact with the Jedi, any other Jedi. We must find Master Yoda." Bail nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course, but let me. You should not be seen. I am, at least for now, above suspicion. I will make contact with Master Yoda."

When they reached the relative safety of the Tantiv IV Amira did not follow him on board. Bail turned his eyes, questioning. "What is it?" She shook her head slowly. "I cannot go with you." He walked back to her. "You cannot remain here on Coruscant. It's too dangerous."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "I have to distance myself Bail. As long as the Jedi are being hunted I cannot be seen with you." He pulled her quickly into his arms. "Where are you going to go?" She cried into his shoulder. "No where that I can tell you."

Brother and sister held each other for a few moments more and then Amira pulled away. "Go, go and find Yoda." He touched the side of her face and studied her features as if committing them to memory. "What of Obi-Wan? If I make contact with him what shall I tell him?"

A delicate and sad smile spread across her face. "Tell him I love him and when it is safe to do so, I will make contact. Until then I carry him with me." Bail nodded. "I will. Be well Amira." She backed away from the boarding ramp. "May the Force be with you."

She retreated into the shadows and watched the ship lift off. In a deserted alcove of the hangar bay she crumpled to her knees and leaned against a cargo container. Resting one hand across her abdomen she closed her eyes and searched for reassurance, reassurance that her husband had somehow survived and reassurance that the tiny life growing within her was unharmed.

Meanwhile on Utapau...

Obi-Wan emerged from the water still reeling from what had happened. His own clone troops had turned on him. Cody turned on him. They had been through countless battles together and he had considered Cody a friend.

As he continued to evade detection and make his way to a ship he knew that he was not the only Jedi this had happened to. Questions swirled in his mind. How many Jedi had survived? Was Anakin all right? Yoda? Amira? He didn't know.

He made his way to a ship and punched in the coordinates for Coruscant. Everything was changing. Even though his world was rapidly crumbling around him he functioned. On pure adrenaline and instinct, he functioned.


	33. Chapter 33

If there is anyone still out there reading this I have to correct this chapter due to a critical error...I will try to complete this, truly I will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senator Organa had located Yoda and Obi-Wan and once it was realized that the Jedi Temple was sending out a message for all Jedi to return the decision had been made to deactiviate it. It would be the only hope of keeping any Jedi that may have survived from falling into the lethal trap.

Before the senator parted ways with the Jedi he gave Obi-Wan the news he needed to hear. "Amira has survived."

"You've seen her? Where is she?" Obi-Wan's heart swelled with relief.

Bail lowered his head as he spoke. "She would not tell me where she is going, only that when it is safe she will make contact with you."

Yoda hobbled away giving the two some privacy to talk and Obi-Wan asked, "Where was she, how did you find her?"

"I found her here at the Temple shortly after the...tradgedy. I left her at the docking bay before boarding the Tantiv IV, she would not come with me, said it would be too dangerous to be seen with her."

Obi-Wan reached up and clasped Bail's shoulder. "I needed to know she was alive. I cant thank you enough for finding her."

Bail grasped his arm in return. "I must go, there is a special session of the senate convening. May the Force be with you."

As the Tantiv IV lifted off with Senator Organa on board Yoda and Obi-Wan entered the remains of the Temple.

Obi-Wan leaned over the body of a youngling. The wounds were not made by a blaster, but by a light saber. He and Yoda had encountered many such bodies upon entering the burned out remains of the Temple. Everywhere they looked they saw death and destruction.

After reprogramming the message to warn the Jedi to stay away he Obi-Wan fought his rising anxiety. "I must see the holo tapes."

Yoda shook his head sadly. "Only pain will you find on those tapes." He leaned heavily on his gimmer stick and looked around at the carnage.

Obi-Wan walked over a control panel and called up the video. "I must know Master Yoda."

The image of Anakin kneeling before Sidious brought such agony. It just could not be. Anakin did not murder all the younglings in cold blood; it was a mistake. Manufactured possibly, but not real.

Yoda stood nearby knowing full well it was no mistake and knowing what he was about to ask Obi-Wan to do. Anakin and Sidious had to be stopped and they were possibly the only two Jedi left that had any hope of defeating the Sith and his new apprentice.

Kenobi knew what Yoda was about to say and he stood up abrubtly. "I cannot, he is my brother. I can't kill Anakin. Let me face the chancellor.

Yoda denied him. "Strong enough to defeat Darth Sidious you are not; face him I must."

Obi-Wan lamented. "I can't do it, I don't know where he is."

Yoda ignored his pleadings. "Search your feelings, find him you will. Know you already where to look."

The two left the Temple knowing neither would ever see it again. Obi-Wan bowed to Yoda. "May the Force be with you."

Yoda returned the gesture and the sentiment but the words no longer carried as much reverence as they once had.

Although the Force had always been with them; it had not saved them, most of the Jedi were gone, the younglings slaughtered and the Republic was slipping into the dark vice like grip of the Sith.

He had lied to Yoda, he knew exactly where to begin his search for Anakin. He arrived at Senator Amidala's residence.

She was amicable and welcoming, but held back the truth. He saw it now, her growing abdomen. Amazing how he had not ever noticed it before, but then he and Anakin had both been off world chasing General Grievous and Dooku around the galaxy. So many campaigns, so may dead, and for what? It was all an elaborate deception devised to confuse and destroy the Jedi and tear the Republic apart.

Her world was shattered. His words had shot an arrow through her heart. He felt such remorse, such sympathy for her, but there would be no comfort, only more pain. "Anakin is the father isn't he?"

She did not answer, Obi-Wan's words were not penetrating her mind. The shock was too much. Her Ani had not done such things. It just could not be.

He tried to touch her mind. "_If only one of you had trusted me enough to come to me with this. I would have found a way Padame. I would have done anything for the two of you."_

He rose and turned to leave. The pain in his own heart rivaling hers. "I am so sorry Padame."

As his ship lifted off and sped away he knew he would not go far. Padame knew where Anakin was and it would not be long before she went to him. He began his quiet vigil.

He waited for Padame to make her move and the weight of the galaxy closed in on him. He was going to kill his friend, his brother. And Amira, he was not afforded the luxury of looking for his wife.

Within an hour of his visit Padame had ordered her ship be made ready and was preparing to board it. Obi-Wan seized an opportunity to climb aboard unnoticed. He locked himself in a storage locker. He hated deceiving Padame like this, but he was resigned to his task.


	34. Chapter 34

Amira had arranged transport and would be leaving in a matter of days. She had to purchase fake identity to get off Coruscant, all avenues on and off the planet were being closely monitored for traitorous Jedi.

There was one place, one world she could think of to go and have the child. Already she knew the tiny life within her would be strong in the Force, and consequently hunted by the Sith. It had to be kept a secret at all costs, even from its father.

She never intended to see him again, at least not until the child was born and safely hidden away, but in her solitude in the bowels of Coruscant where she waited for safe passage, she felt his pain, his fight for survival and his subsequent agony.

Something unbearable, unimaginable had happened to him and she needed to know he was alright before she simply disappeared. With only the promise of more pain to come she set out to find him.

Contacting the Tantiv IV had been easy enough and her brother enlisted the help of one of his trusted aides to provide her safe passage from Coruscant to Polis Massa a secluded asteroid colony located in the Outer Rim.

When she arrived her brother embraced her tightly not wanting to let go. "I did not hope to see you again. It is good that you are here, he needs you."

"I know. I was ready to leave when I felt his pain. I could not go Bail, not without knowing he was alright. Where is he?"

Bail released her and gestured toward the medical bay. "He is saying farewell. Senator Amidala has died in childbirth. Soon we will be taking her to Naboo so her family can give her burial."

"She's dead? Oh Bail how can that be? What happened?"

He shook his head. "No one knows. She simply lost the will to live."

"And her baby?" Instinctively her hand covered her own abdomen.

"The children are well." He knew she could be trusted with the truth.

"Children?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes, twins, a boy and a girl." He continued. "Go to him. He has been through a great deal."

Amira turned and walked toward the medical bay. Each step barely registered in her mind. She could not simply believe that Padame Amidala would give up the will to live especially with two children who need their mother.

She saw him first; his back was to her and beyond him in a glass enclosed room lay Padame. She looked as if she were simply asleep. "Oh Obi-Wan I can't believe it."

He turned slowly upon hearing her voice. His appearance stunned her. His clothes were filthy and singed. He looked so very tired, he looked defeated. Even his voice had no strength to it. "Amira."

In two quick strides she went to him, throwing her arms around him. "What happened, I felt such agony. I had to find you."

He gathered her into his arms burying his face in her hair where it rested at her shoulder. "I had to kill him. I had to kill Anakin. He is…he was a…"

"I know; I know…I saw him at the Temple. I know what he did, and I could not stop him. He spared me and I know not why."

His knees buckled and she slid to the floor with him holding him as he cried. "He was my brother. I loved him; I failed him. I failed her."

Now she knew the source of the agony. She must have felt his battle with Anakin. There was nothing to do now but to comfort. "I am so sorry my love." She caressed his face, stroked his hair and back until his sobs subsided.

When he raised his head and she saw his eyes the tears still pooled there. His hand cupped her face. "Thank the Force you are alright, it is the only thing that gives me reason to breathe."

"I just want to wake up and this all be some horrible nightmare, like the ones I used to have." She covered his hand with her own. "What happens now Obi-Wan? With us, with Padame's children?"

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Your brother is taking Leia, the girl. He will raise her as his daughter on Alderaan."

"That is a wonderful idea; he and Brea could never have children of their own. And what of the boy?"

"I am to take Luke to his family on Tatooine." He hesitated then continued. "I will stay there and watch over him."

They both looked at one another knowing the next subject would be painful. Amira broached it anyway. "We cannot remain together. The Jedi must scatter to survive. I know we must go our separate ways though I am not sure I can bare it."

"We have done it before, when you left the Jedi. That wasn't so bad." He tried to be reassuring.

She shook her head. "We both know this will be a lot longer than four years. We might not ever…"

His fingers on her lips stayed her words. "Don't say that. Please. We'll find a way."

"Even if it takes a lifetime?"

He pulled her again into his arms and held her tightly and she rested her head against his chest. "Yes, even if it takes a lifetime."


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Twenty years later on board the Millennium Falcon, Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped in the middle of his training with Anakin's son. A great pain gripped him. Luke switched off his light saber. "What is it?" Without alerting anyone he simply told Luke that he felt a great disturbance in the Force and that millions of voices had suddenly cried out in terror and were silenced. He urged the boy to go back to his training.

He knew the truth and the others on board would soon come to know that the Empire had completely destroyed the planet Alderaan. One of those millions of voices had been his wife's. His shoulders slumped he closed his eyes to hold back the tears. He knew she was gone.

As Luke honed his skill in the background Obi-Wan's mind swam with images of Amira. Glimpses from the past brought forward by his grief. Opportunities missed, decisions made, and destinies sealed. If he didn't realize it when his path crossed with Luke in the desert near his home, he knew it now. This journey was going to be his last service to Republic.

Later on board the Death Star as he worked to release the tractor beam holding the Millennium Falcon he heard her voice. "_Millions have died Obi-Wan. Alderaan is gone_."

He reached out to her, grasping for that sweet gentle voice that filled his mind. "_Amira I cannot bare their loss; your loss_."

"_Do not grieve for me my love. I will be with you always." _Her love washed over him; its essence a comforting embrace.

Obi-Wan brought down the last power switch to the tractor beam. Only one thing left to do to ensure the children make it safely off of the Death Star

"_I know what you are thinking. You cannot confront him. He has not been Anakin for years. He will not turn. Promise me you will not face him." _Her voice pleaded inside his mind.

"_I have nothing more to do; I have kept my vigil over Luke, now he and his sister will realize their destiny. My work is nearly done." _He made his way to the hangar bay. Already, he could sense his former apprentice was near by.

He was not prepared for what Amira said next. "_There is another. She is not on the path to her destiny, at least not yet."_

"_Who are you talking about?" _He slipped silently down the corridor.

"_Our daughter Obi-Wan." _

He was stunned. "_Our daughter, you never told me._"

Her tone was apologetic. "_Forgive me my love, Mara was born six months after we parted ways on Polis Massa. I knew even before her birth that she was strong in the Force and would be hunted. I kept her anonymous for as long as I could. _

His heart suddenly ached for the child he would never know. "_Where is she?"_

"_When I left you I went to Macaven. I gave birth to her there. The Empire had scouts in almost every system and if someone recognized me with her she would be in great danger. I had to leave her when she was not but three years old. Deelina, our old friend raised her as her own. At least until the Empire discovered her."_

"_What do you mean, discovered her_? _Where is she what's become of her_?" His steps slowed.

"_I only know that she is in the service of the Emperor. She is no Sith, but she has no love for the Republic or the Jedi. She will need our help to find her way to her destiny. She does not know me anymore and she will not know you, but somehow we must reach her." _

He could feel the grief Amira felt over leaving their daughter to an uncertain fate. "_You did what had to be done. You could not have known she'd fall into the hands of the Empire. Macaven was a logical choice. Do not worry, somehow she will find her true path. I cannot believe that a child of ours would serve the Empire for ever."_

Suddenly Vadar was before him and their conversation was about to end. "_Forgive me Amira. This is something I must do. I love you. _

She knew what he had planned. He would sacrifice his life to ensure that Anakin's children made it safely off the Death Star. Together they would find a way to help their daughter from the afterlife. "_I love you. We kept our secrets, we made our sacrifices and now there is a New Hope for the future. May the Force be with you Obi-Wan_." And she was gone.


End file.
